Jokes, Pies and Love
by Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Castiel et Gabriel débarquent dans un nouveau lycée, ce dernier bien décidé à renverser la petite vie tranquille de ses nouveaux camarades de classe ! Destiel et Sabriel en prévision.
1. Prologue

Bonjouuuuuur ! Ceci est la toute première histoire que je publie. C'est un AU lycée de Supernatural (comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé x)), qui va être assaisonné avec du Destiel, du Sabriel, de l'humour, de la baston et de grosses, groooosses conneries. J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire. Ce premier chapitre est en réalité plus un prologue, qui, je vous l'avoue, n'est pas exceptionnel. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les débuts, mais j'ai besoin de poser un peu les bases et c'est ce qu'il se passe ici. Alors laissez-moi ma chance et revenez lire le premier chapitre quand il sera publié ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review 3

Je posterai environ une fois par semaine, parfois plus :D

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Prologue : Un nouveau départ**

* * *

Il avait été viré. Encore. Pour la troisième fois en deux ans. Il avait changé de lycée deux fois l'année précédente, et il changeait encore de lycée pour la première fois cette année. Ses parents commençaient à en avoir sacrément assez de ses facéties, et s'en étaient débarrassés pour de bon en l'envoyant cette fois en internat. Pff. Comme si ça allait l'empêcher de faire ses blagues ! Car c'est de cela qu'il était question. Gabriel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer des tours, de faire des mauvais coups, c'était dans sa nature, il aimait se montrer plus malin que les autres et voir leurs têtes après être tombés dans son piège. C'était jouissif.

Gabe soupira, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'était fait éjecter en moins de deux mois cette fois, il débarquait donc dans son nouveau lycée en octobre. Pas trop tard pour se faire des amis… et des ennemis avec qui il pourrait s'amuser !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gabriel percuta le dos du surveillant qu'il suivait. L'homme venait de s'arrêter devant une salle de classe à la porte fermée.

\- T'as cours là. Le prof a été prévenu que t'arrivais aujourd'hui, t'as qu'à rentrer et te présenter.

\- …

\- Allez, j'suis pas là pour te baby-sitter, tu vas y arriver tout seul t'inquiète !

Un nouveau soupir, puis il frappa trois coups à la porte tandis que le surveillant s'éloignait.

\- Entrez ! lança une voix de l'autre côté.

\- B'jour, marmonna l'adolescent en balayant la salle du regard.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Gabriel Dante.

\- Ah oui, le nouvel élève. Je suis ton professeur principal. Assis-toi… eh bien, là où tu trouveras de la place.

\- …

En l'occurrence, la seule place de libre était à côté d'un mec qui devait… faire… au moins trois mètres haut. Assis à côté de lui, Gabriel avait l'air de Tyrion Lannister. Sérieusement.

\- Salut, moi c'est Sam.

\- 'chanté.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'arrive en cours d'année ?

\- Viré du précédent lycée.

\- …

\- Eh oh, t'inquiète, j'ai tué personne, hein ! Toi, t'es le genre de mec à pas traîner avec les « délinquants », c'est ça ?

\- T'as fait quoi alors ?

\- Ca mon grand, tu le découvriras que si t'es gentil avec moi !

Au vu du regard que venait de lui lancer Sam, cette réponse avait piqué sa curiosité. Maintenant restait à savoir s'ils allaient devenir amis, ou s'il ne chercherait pas à satisfaire cette curiosité et qu'ils en resteraient à des rapports cordiaux. Le cours se poursuivit en silence.

* * *

\- Gabriel.

L'adolescent se retourna en sursautant, se retenant de justesse de pousser un cri qui aurait donné à toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue une bonne raison de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- … Cassie ?!

\- Castiel.

\- … Je me rappelle de ton prénom, merci.

\- Alors pourquoi tu persistes à m'appeler Cassie ?

\- Le principe des surnoms, tu connais ?

\- Oui, mais c'est ridicule comme surnom.

\- Eh bien justement ! Mais revenons à nos moutons.

\- Des moutons ? l'interrompit Castiel. Où ça ?! En ville, des moutons ? C'est bizarre quand même.

\- … Expression, Cassie, c'est une expression.

\- Castiel. C'est Castiel.

\- JE SAIS. CHUT. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Papa m'a envoyé pour te surveiller.

\- T'as à peine un an de plus que moi. Et franchement, s'il avait voulu me baby-sitter, il aurait au moins pu choisir une bombasse !

\- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. C'est ma punition pour n'avoir eu que seize de moyenne au dernier trimestre de l'année dernière. Il cherchait comment me punir depuis le début des vacances, faut croire qu'il a trouvé la bonne idée.

\- … intello.

\- Si tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en internat avec toi. Et on va rentrer immédiatement avant que tu ne te décides à rentrer dans ce magasin de farces et attrapes.

Gabriel poussa un long, très long soupir. Castiel n'était pas le plus agaçant dans sa famille, donc il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur lui, mais franchement, il s'en serait bien passé. Mais bon, dans une ville aussi grande que New York, il aurait bien l'occasion de lui fausser compagnie de temps en temps ! Et même plus souvent que cela, il espérait.

Son frère le tirait déjà par la manche à travers la ville, en direction du grand bâtiment moderne leur tenant lieu de maison désormais, comme on le ferait avec un gamin de cinq ans.

\- C'est bon, je peux marcher tout seul, bougonna Gabe.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'internat, et étaient en train de traverser le hall quand l'autre géant les repéra et se dirigea tranquillement vers eux. « Oui. Viens, viens » pensa Gabriel. « Sauve moi de mon frère ».

\- Gabriel ! On s'apprêtait justement à sortir pour la soirée. Ca pourrait être l'occasion de rencontrer du monde. Tenté ?

Gabe sentit Castiel relâcher la pression sur son bras. Il ne l'empêcherait pas d'y aller, c'était sûr. Comme l'avait précisé son aîné, s'occuper de lui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça et il devait sûrement avoir autre chose à faire. Mais l'adolescent se permit toutefois une petite pique en direction de son aîné.

\- Oh, je viendrais, seulement si ma baby-sitter canon accepte de me laisser pour ce soir.

Sam parut se rendre compte de la présence de Castiel après cette remarque. Et le détailla des pieds à la tête, étonné par son apparence. Un trench-coat beige, une cravate bleue, de grands yeux assortis et des cheveux noirs visiblement pas coiffés. Ses vêtements le vieillissaient, mais son visage était jeune. Il aurait bien été incapable de dire quel âge avait l'adolescent. Ce dernier prit l'initiative de se présenter.

\- Je suis Castiel. Son grand frère. Enchanté.

\- Enchanté. Nouveau aussi je suppose, donc. Envie de te joindre à nous ?

« Je t'aimais, maintenant c'est plus le cas », songea Gabriel. « Castiel, dis non. Dis non. S'il te plaît. Dis non. »

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas.

Le visage de Gabriel se décomposa. Génial, le pot de colle n'allait pas le lâcher. Cependant, ni Sam ni Castiel ne se rendirent compte de sa tête déprimée, et s'éloignèrent en discutant vers le reste du groupe, le forçant à accélérer le pas derrière eux pour ne pas les perdre.

* * *

La pizzeria était bondée, mais Sam avait eu la bonne idée de réserver une table pour leur grand groupe. Ils n'eurent qu'à rajouter une petite table et deux chaises pour que les deux frères puissent se joindre à eux.

Les serveurs les avaient installés tout au fond de la salle, ils y étaient donc relativement tranquille, et le bruit était atténué par une mince cloison. Cela leur permit de discuter sans avoir à trop élever la voix.

\- Castiel et Gabriel. Vos parents aiment bien les prénoms angéliques en –iel à ce que je vois, ricana la personne en face de Gabe. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien, malgré mon surnom qui n'a rien d'angélique.

\- Pourquoi « Lucifer », d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Castiel. Je réalise que je ne connais même pas ton vrai prénom.

\- Mes parents m'ont donné le doux prénom de Lucien Fernandez. Mélange les deux, et t'obtiens Lucifer. Mais on m'appelle aussi Luci, si tu préfères.

\- Je vois.

\- Faisons un tour de table, proposa alors Sam. On ne s'est pas tous présentés.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure mais personne ne m'écoute, comme d'habitude, râla un petit brun en bout de table. Je suis Kevin Tran, j'ai seize ans, mais je suis en Terminale.

\- Kevin est une grosse tête, ricana le blondinet en face de lui. Un peu comme mon frère Sam. Je suis Dean.

\- Je m'appelle Lisa, intervint alors une brunette avec un joli sourire. Et la geek sur son portable depuis le début du repas, C'est Charlie. D'ailleurs, Charlie, tu pourrais au moins lever la tête !

\- Hm-hm, marmonna la rouquine.

La-dite Lisa lâcha un soupir.

\- Bref, et elle, c'est Ruby.

La petite brune silencieuse depuis le début du repas hocha la tête dans leur direction.

\- Elle a une extinction de voix, elle peut plus parler depuis deux jours maintenant. Elle sera sûrement bientôt rétablie.

\- Bien qu'on espère que ça durera un peu plus longtemps, ricana le dernier, un certain Crowley.

\- Ta gueule, marmonna Dean. T'es chiant.

\- Allez Deanette, m'en veux pas, quand elle recommencera à parler tu regretteras de pas avoir prié avec moi !

\- M'appelle pas Deanette, abruti !

\- Promis, je te trouverais un autre surnom.

Dean et Crowley continuèrent à se balancer quelques insultes, mais leurs sourires firent rapidement comprendre aux deux nouveaux que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça.

Le groupe était étrange, pas assorti si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Des personnes aux caractères, aux styles et aux hobbies tous plus ou moins différents, mais ils semblaient avoir trouvé un bon équilibre. Gabriel commençait un peu à voir la « punition » de ses parents plutôt comme une chance. Cette année allait visiblement être intéressante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai été tellement heureuse de voir que j'avais déjà des reviews, que ça m'a motivée pour écrire ! Merci 3

Alors voici le premier chapitre. Ca reste encore un peu lent, mais ça démarre, ça démarre ! J'aime prendre mon temps et écrire toutes les petites évolutions des relations. Alors ne vous attendez pas à une fic courte, ahah ;D

En tout cas, **barjy02** et **Daeeth** , j'espère que l'histoire ainsi que mon style d'écriture continueront à vous plaire ! Et ouiiii, **ZephireBleu** , du Destiel, du Sabriel, parce que c'est cooool 3

Pour l'instant c'est essentiellement centré sur Gab, mais il y aura des passages centrés sur Cas parce que... ben Cas, quoi 3 My love, mon Casounet 3

Merci également à ceux qui, sans avoir laissé de reviews, ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et me suivent sur cette fic 3

 **Allez, promis, vu que je suis en vacances, la suite arrivera bientôt :D**

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Théâtre, musique et rumeurs**

* * *

\- Vous devez choisir une activité dans le lycée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Castiel, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

\- Une activité. Chaque élève de ce lycée doit participer à sa vie en s'investissant dans une activité. Il y en a plein, alors vous avez le choix. Voici une liste. Vous devez revenir me voir tous les deux avant la fin de la semaine pour me dire où vous souhaitez vous inscrire.

Et sans un mot de plus, il les congédia d'un geste de la main. Sam les attendait à l'extérieur du bureau, étant celui qui leur avait montré le chemin.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Nous parler des activités… marmonna Gabriel, visiblement pas enchanté de ça.

\- Ah oui, ça. Ça paraît chiant au début, mais au final, c'est pas si mal que ça.

\- T'es où toi ?

\- Théâtre.

\- Pff. C'est sans doute là où je vais finir, les seules autres choses que je vois sur ce bout de papier débiles concernent soit le sport, soit la musique.

\- Nos répétitions sont deux fois par semaine, et justement il y a un cours d'ici une heure. Viens voir si ça te plaît ! proposa Sam.

* * *

Sam poussa une grande porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur une immense salle de théâtre. Gabriel n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, on était à New York, Broadway, les comédies musicales, tout ça, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris qu'un simple Lycée possède une aussi grande structure. Certes, il y avait une filière artistique, mais tout de même. Ça avait dû coûter une fortune de faire construire cela.

Une dizaine de jeunes gens étaient dans le public, lisant des feuilles, s'entraînant à voix haute, pendant que trois autres répétaient leurs textes sur scène.

\- Hey, Sam ! Lança Ruby.

\- Ruby ! Je vois que tu as récupéré ta voix.

\- Oui, et j'en profite pour rattraper toutes les insultes que je n'ai pas pu balancer à cet imbécile de Crowley. Oh. Salut Gabriel. Je vois que le proviseur t'as fait son petit speech sur les activités. Tu nous rejoins ?

\- Sais pas encore.

\- Crois-moi, c'est toujours mieux que les cours de sport ou les chorales.

Et elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre un groupe de filles, laissant la place à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds et pas beaucoup plus petite que Gabe.

\- Sam ! Tu nous apportes un nouveau ? Enchantée, je suis Johanna Beth Harvelle, le professeur de théâtre. Mais bon, fait comme tout le monde, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Jo, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que vous tous. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

\- Je pense que oui, sourit l'adolescent.

\- En tout cas, on va bientôt commencer. Participe avec nous cette fois, reviens éventuellement une seconde fois et préviens-moi tu comptes t'inscrire !

La jeune femme s'éloigna, et frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de l'assistance.

\- Tout le monde sur scène, on va débuter ! Et accueillez le p'tit nouveau gentiment si on veut qu'il revienne.

Certains lui tapotèrent l'épaule, d'autre l'ignorèrent superbement, d'autres encore lui lancèrent un sourire resplendissant. Mais Gabriel ne s'intéressaient pas à eux, il s'amusait plutôt du regard que Sam portait sur Ruby.

\- Alors comme ça c'est ton style, les naines ? lui chuchota-t-il. On dirait pas à te voir, vu la taille que tu fais je t'aurais plutôt vu avec une demi-géante !

\- Ce n'est qu'une amie.

\- Bien sûr. Une amie.

\- Oui.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire, Sammy !

\- Ne m'appelle paaaas Sammy !

\- Samu alors ?

\- …

\- Samignon ? Tiens, ça sonne comme un nom de pokémon.

\- Tais-toi donc, idiot.

\- Oooh, on s'appelle par des petits noms du coup ? Je pensais que tu avais un truc pour Ruby, mais en fait c'est peut-être sur moi que tu flashes ! Mon p'tit cœur !

\- …

\- Allez, j'déconne !

Sammy le fusilla du regard, mais un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ce p'tit gars était différent des autres. Là où les gens se fabriquaient une façade pour plaire aux autres, lui semblait être totalement lui-même, n'hésitant pas à faire des blagues sur sa sexualité sans savoir comment Sam allait réagir. Ils allaient sans doute bien s'entendre.

Le cours commença par des étirements. Puis ils marchèrent sur la scène, tous, de plus en plus vite, en faisant leur possible pour ne pas se percuter. Puis Jo distribua des textes qu'ils travaillèrent ensemble, une phrase chacun.

\- Maintenant, vous allez passer chacun votre tour pour un exercice un peu particulier. Je veux que vous couriez d'un coin à l'autre de la scène, et que vous tombiez de la manière la plus réaliste possible. Ca implique que vous risquez de vous faire un ou deux bleus.

\- … C'est bizarre comme exercice, marmonna une fille de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Il faut savoir que ce soir au cinéma ou au théâtre, l'acteur ne doit pas seulement jouer son personnage. Il doit être son personnage. Si la sœur de votre personnage meurt, vous devez le ressentir comme si c'était votre propre sœur qui était morte. Donc si vous devez jouer quelqu'un qui tombe, vous ne faîtes pas semblant de tomber. Vous vous cassez vraiment la figure. Compris ?

Un grognement d'approbation peu convaincu parcourut les rangs des élèves.

\- Parfait ! Allez, tout le monde dans le public, excepté un volontaire pour ce nouvel exercice.

Un garçon baraqué se dévoua pour passer le premier, mais sa chute n'avait vraiment rien de convainquant. Il s'était roulé en boule de façon à amortir le choc le plus possible, mais ça rendait son jeu mauvais. Une autre fille passa, qui tomba plutôt bien, mais pas encore de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit. Un autre, maladroit, trébucha pour de vrai, ce qui fit rire la classe. Ce fut au tour de Sam, qui se débrouilla mieux qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, réussissant à manier sa grande carcasse avec plus ou moins d'agilité.

Puis le tour de Gabriel vint.

Il se mit à courir.

Et se ramassa de la façon la plus spectaculaire possible.

Mais genre, vraiment. Vous voyez quand quelqu'un trébuche dans les escaliers et fais un roulé boulé sur plusieurs marches ? Ben il fit à peu près la même chose. Roula sur scène. Et ne se releva pas.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, mais le bonhomme ne bougeait toujours pas. Rien du tout.

\- Gabriel ? l'interpella Sam. C'est fini, tu peux te lever hein.

Silence.

\- Gabriel … ? intervint alors Jo en se levant, vite suivie de Sam.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son nouvel ami, avec une inquiétude grandissante. Gabriel ne bougeait pas, il semblait évanoui. Il était vrai que sa chute avait été plutôt incroyable. Au moment même où Sam se baissait pour le secouer légèrement une main attrapa sa cheville fermement.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Sam, terrorisé.

Un énorme éclat de rire hystérique retentit dans la salle, ce qui calma immédiatement Sam. Ou plutôt le mit en colère. Le sale petit troll qui était étendu à ses pieds se tordait de rire en se tenant les côtes, visiblement très fier du tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

\- Je vais te tuer, commença à râler Sam en secouant son pied pour le faire relâcher sa prise. Je te jure que je vais te tuer.

\- Oh que non, Sam, tu vas pas le tuer. Un acteur comme ça, on le garde ! ricana Jo. Toi, t'as intérêt à rejoindre le club !

* * *

Castiel, quant à lui, savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire à peine était-il sorti du bureau du proviseur. Pas le théâtre, comme son frère. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre sur une scène ? Il avait déjà du mal savoir qui il était, alors il n'allait pas se donner plus de fil à retordre que ça avec ses problèmes identitaires. Le sport, non plus. Sérieusement, se balancer une baballe pour marquer des points, ou encore s'amuser à tourbillonner dans une piètre imitation de ballet professionnel, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Surtout que bon, lui et le sport, ça faisait deux. Voire trois. Ou plus.

Non, lui, il entendait se tourner vers la musique. Il y avait bien une chorale, mais Castiel pensait plus à se tourner vers un des nombreux groupes indépendants qui s'étaient créés au sein du lycée. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà repéré une affiche de l'un d'entre eux, recherchant un pianiste. Parfait.

Cas jouait du piano depuis maintenant trois ans. Il n'était pas exceptionnellement doué, il avait besoin de nombreuses heures de travail pour arriver au résultat désiré avec sa mélodie, mais il aimait ça et adorait jouer, passant des heures sur le piano à queue hérité de son arrière-grand-mère.

Apprendre que le lycée possédait une salle de musique accessible aux élèves en libre-service avait presque allégé son cœur après la punition infligée par ses parents.

Alors l'adolescent avait appelé de suite le numéro indiqué, et était tombé sur une voix qu'il lui semblait connaître.

\- Allô ? lança la voix.

\- Oui… j'appelle pour la recherche de pianiste placardée dans le lycée.

\- Ouais, bien sûr… C'est quoi ton nom ? On va faire en sorte de se voir rapidement pour te faire passer une audition, mec !

\- Castiel Dante.

\- … Castiel ? Le nouveau là ?

\- … Oui, c'est moi.

\- Hey, dude, c'est moi, Dean ! On a bouffé ensemble il y a deux-trois jours.

\- Oh, Dean. Le frère de Sam. J'avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de con, alors je me considère chanceux !

\- Ahah, on se connaît pas encore très bien, qui sait, je suis peut-être un vrai salaud !

Castiel eut un léger sourire à cette réplique.

\- On verra bien ça. Quand peut-on se voir ?

\- Ben là j'suis libre s'tu veux. Je serais à la salle de musique d'ici cinq minutes, ils ont un piano là-bas. Tu m'y rejoins ? Les autres seront là d'ici une demi-heure, je pense.

\- D'accord, Dean. A tout de suite.

Son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, Castiel se dirigea vers la salle, qui était juste à côté. Dean l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Yo !

\- Salut.

\- T'as pas chaud avec ton manteau là ? Tu l'enlèves jamais ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement l'enlever ?

\- Bien sûr que je peux l'enlever ! râla doucement Castiel en retirant le vêtement beige. Et c'est un trench-coat, pas un manteau.

\- Trench-coat, manteau, c'est la même chose !

\- Non.

\- Si. Quasiment.

\- Quasiment, donc non.

\- En tout cas, je dois avouer que c'est plutôt classe. Ca fait badass.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment pour toi, mais pour ton trench-coat, le taquina Dean.

\- Ahah. Tu es hilarant.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, riant ensemble. Si Castiel était quelqu'un de calme et de rationnel, Dean était visiblement tout le contraire. Il croyait aux extraterrestres, aimait – beaucoup – les filles (c'était ses mots…), jouait de la guitare, aimait sortir en bar et boire – beaucoup, ici aussi -, bref, pas le genre de personne vers qui l'adolescent au trench-coat se serait dirigé au premier abord. Et pourtant il semblait être quelqu'un de très gentil, qui visiblement adorait son frère, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner et de le surprotéger.

Comme quoi, les apparences ne faisaient pas tout.

Les membres restants du groupe arrivèrent finalement. A savoir Lisa au chant, Lucifer à la batterie – parce qu'il aimait taper sur des trucs, apparemment – et une certaine Lilith à la basse.

\- On fait pour l'instant que des reprises, mais on espère un jour réussir à écrire d'assez bonnes chansons pour pouvoir les jouer. On se produit dans la rue, parfois lors des évènements du lycée. Tu pourrais nous jouer un truc là, juste pour voir ta maîtrise du piano ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Castiel s'approcha de l'instrument, fit craquer ses doigts et tapota légèrement les touches. Puis il commença à jouer une reprise de Carry on my Wayward Son, vite reprise par Lisa au chant. La jeune fille avait une jolie voix, et les trois restants les applaudir avec sincérité.

\- Joli, approuva Lucifer. T'as d'bons goûts musicaux, l'angelot !

\- Merci, Lucifer.

\- Bon, les gars, on a vraiment besoin d'un moment de délibération ? demanda Dean. Parce que pour moi, c'est direct ok ! Il a joué du Kansas, ça fait du lui mon nouveau pianiste préféré. Surtout que bon, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on cherche hein.

\- Moi ça me va, approuva Luci, vite suivi par les deux jeunes filles.

Castiel leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être très à l'aise avec les étrangers, alors tomber sur quelqu'un qu'on lui avait déjà présenté lui avait fait plaisir. Le groupe discuta un peu, notamment pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Puis Dean, qui visiblement était le leader, réclama un peu de silence.

\- Bon, les gars – et les filles, se reprit-il en voyant leurs regards las. Dans trois semaines, il y a Thanksgiving. Ce qui veut dire journée d'animations au lycée, et on jouera. Va falloir commencer à choisir les reprises qu'on va jouer, et s'entraîner. On en jouera quatre, alors je vous propose de chacun m'amener une liste de chansons, et on fera un vote !

\- Ouais, comme d'hab, sourit Luci.

Le groupe s'éclata un peu pour travailler chacun de son côté. Lilith s'approcha de Castiel, qui s'était installée au piano, et s'appuya sur l'instrument.

\- Le piano, c'est sexy.

\- … Pardon ?

\- J'adore les pianistes, ils savent faire pleiiiins de choses avec leurs doigts.

Même si Cas n'avait eu qu'une petite amie – bon d'accord, une amoureuse de collège qu'il avait embrassé une seule fois -, il était tout à fait en état de comprendre les sous-entendus de Lilith, et c'était super embarrassant. Lui faisait-elle des avances ou s'amusait-elle seulement à le taquiner ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, elle était donc sûrement juste en train de se moquer de lui.

\- Eh ben, t'es pas très bavard. Mais t'es canon ! Ca rattrape. Quoi que, tu me diras, un mec qui parle, on peut s'en passer. Tant qu'il sait se servir de sa langue d'une autre manière…

Ça en devenait vraiment gênant. Castiel fixa son regard sur son piano, mais n'osait pas vraiment se remettre à jouer. Heureusement, Lucifer vola à son secours.

\- Eh ben Lilith, ne lui saute pas dessus à peine arrivé, tu vas le bouffer tout cru si ça continue, ricana le garçon.

\- C'est le but, voyons.

Luci l'attrapa par la taille et l'éloigna de Castiel, qui le remercia d'un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

« Tu me le revaudras », murmura Lucifer avec un grand sourire. Cas hocha la tête. De l'autre côté de la salle, Dean jouait de la guitare et riait avec Lisa. Cette dernière semblait bien être la personne la plus saine d'esprit de ce groupe. Pas de surnom diabolique, pas d'envie visible de bouffer toute personne du sexe opposé… Dean paraissait grandement intéressé par cette fille. Il devait bien avouer que Lisa était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, son grand sourire qui laissait découvrir une rangée de dents blanches, et surtout, ce qui semblait le plus intéresser Dean, une opulente poitrine. A vrai dire, ça semblait être la seule chose qui intéressait le Winchester, mais sans doute se trompait-il. Comment un homme pouvait-il apprécier une femme uniquement pour ses attributs ? Cela semblait tellement stupide aux yeux de Castiel, qu'il était certain que Lisa avait une personnalité qui intéressait Dean.

Et justement, ils en discutèrent en sortant de la salle, deux heures plus tard.

\- Ils sont gentils, tous. Lilith est un peu bizarre, mais bon…

\- C'est une lionne cette fille, lui murmura Dean avec un sourire entendu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Yep. Mais vu comment elle t'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure, t'es bien parti pour le découvrir un jour ou l'autre !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi tu parles, balança-t-il d'un ton grivois.

\- …

A vrai dire, non, Castiel ne savait pas, mais il sentait que ça risquait de dévier vers une discussion salace, alors il préféra changer de sujet.

\- Lisa aussi semble très gentille. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle !

\- Cette fille est géniale. Et t'as vu la PAIRE DE BOOBS QU'ELLE A ?

\- … Euh nooon, j'ai pas vraiment regardé. Je ne regarde pas généralement, les filles n'ont certainement pas envie d'être détaillées des pieds à la tête juste pour qu'on finisse par leur dire qu'elles sont bonnes. C'est un peu dégradant, de les observer comme on observerait une œuvre d'art, non ? Ce ne sont pas des objets.

\- Eh Cas, un truc si beau, à mon avis, c'est fait pour regarder, mais surtout pour toucher, ahah !

\- … Moui…

\- Tu réfléchis trop mec !

Etonnamment – pas tant que ça en fait -, Dean avait baissé dans son estime. Castiel trouvait que ça ne se faisait pas de reluquer les personnes du sexe opposé ainsi… Enfin, c'était quand même irrespectueux, non ? Si elles avaient voulu être regardées, elles se seraient mises nues et avec un panneau au-dessus de leur tête marqué « regardez-moi tout le monde ». Là, c'était… mal.

Il resta silencieux le temps de retourner à leurs chambres respectives, se contentant de hocher de temps en temps la tête tandis que Dean lui parlait du lycée, de la ville, des sorties qu'ils aimaient faire avec le reste du groupe…

Une fois arrivé à la chambre de Castiel, Dean le laissa non sans lui serrer la main et sur une promesse de l'appeler si une nouvelle sortie se profilait.

L'adolescent pénétra dans la petite chambre de dix mètres carrés, qui contenait un bureau, un lit, une armoire, quelques placards et un mini-frigo qu'il avait lui-même apporté. Mais l'élément le plus frappant dans cette chambre, c'était… hm, la tonne de confettis étalée partout par terre. Et l'abruti sur le lit.

\- Gabriel.

\- Salut grand frère !

\- Parfois je me demande si on est vraiment de la même famille.

\- Rabat-joie. Regarde, j'ai décoré ta chambre ! C'est pas beau ?

\- Comment t'es rentré ?

\- Tu sais bien que je rentre dans ta chambre depuis que je suis petit, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais t'expliquer mes secrets ! Un magicien ne révèle JAMAIS ses tours.

\- … Bon, tu veux quoi ?

\- Sortie ce soir. Tu te joins à nous ?

Au même moment, son portable sonna. UnSMS de Dean.

 **« Sortie en bar ce soir. Ton frère est de la partie. T'es des nôtres ? »**

 **« Je viens. »**

Gabriel lu par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il savait que son frère n'était pas à fond sur les sorties en bar. Castiel ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas, ne se droguait pas, se sortait pas tard le soir – du moins quand il vivait chez ses parents – mais aimaient discuter et ne laisserait donc pas passer une occasion de se lier un peu plus d'amitié avec ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis notamment à cause de la surveillance et de la surprotection de ses parents qui n'appréciaient pas l'idée de le voir traîner tard le soir. Et comme Gabriel n'en faisait, lui, qu'à sa tête, leurs parents avaient en plus reporté toute l'attention et les interdits dus à Gabe sur Cas.

Autant commencer à créer des liens tant qu'il le pouvait.

Le bar était… bruyant. Normal, d'un côté. Les bars sont rarement l'endroit le plus calme du monde. Gabriel aimait ce genre d'ambiance. C'était la meilleure pour jouer ses mauvais coups. Se faufiler à travers la foule, ne pas se faire entendre grâce à la musique… Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire comme connerie cette fois ? Il hésitait. Son frère était là, mais il n'allait pas s'acharner non plus sur lui. Il aurait déjà suffisamment à faire avec tous les confettis répandus dans sa chambre ! Sans compter qu'il s'était amuser à tartiner de confiture ses tee-shirts et à remplir ses chaussettes de plumes. Eheheheh.

Il repéra Dean accoudé au bar en train de discuter – draguer – une brunette, tandis que Sam, lui, riait avec Ruby.

\- Eh bien, tu t'ennuies ? lança une voix derrière lui.

\- Du tout, mec ! Je réfléchis…

\- … à comment emmerder tous ces gens que tu vois là, c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Sérieux, avec un surnom comme Lucifer, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais un ange, hein ? Et tu crois vraiment être le seul à aimer jouer des sales tours ? Avec ta tête de fouine, je t'ai repéré direct.

\- Oh, oh. Toi et moi risquons de bien nous entendre.

Long échange de regards. Un complice servait d'alibi, servait de distraction, pouvait aider. Ils s'apprêtaient à continuer leur intéressante discussion quand Sam apparut soudainement à leurs côtés.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Dean ? Je ne le retrouve pas.

\- Il est au bar, lança Gabriel en se retournant vers l'endroit où il l'avait aperçu la dernière fois. Ah… ben plus maintenant, en fait. Il est sans doute parti pisser.

\- Pas là-bas non plus.

\- Allez, il est grand, t'inquiète, ricana Luci.

\- Tu sais bien que Dean a la sale manie de se foutre dans des situations pas possibles.

Chacun commença à regarder un peu de son côté, à la recherche du Winchester.

\- Tiens, Castiel n'es pas là non plus. Sans doute sont-ils ensemble, ricana Gabe, vite suivi des rires de Lucifer.

* * *

Effectivement, Castiel et Dean n'était plus dans le bar. L'aîné Winchester était dans une ruelle juste derrière, et le cadet Dante venait de sortir du bâtiment à la recherche, lui, aussi, du disparu.

\- Putain de merde ! cria une grosse voix bourrue à quelques mètres de Castiel. P'tit con. T'as cru quoi, pouvoir me piquer ma meuf ?!

\- Du calme mon gros, lança la voix de Dean. J'savais pas qu'elle était avec toi, c'est pas comme si je l'avais violée ou agressée hein. Juste draguée.

\- C'est déjà trop ! J'vais t'casser les dents pour t'apprendre l'humilité.

Bruit sourd et gémissement étouffé. Castiel avança plus rapidement, pour découvrir la scène qui était en train de se passer. Une jeune femme en retrait observait celui qui était visiblement son copain, un gars d'une vingtaine d'année, faire face à Dean, qui venait de se prendre un point dans la gueule et saignait du nez.

\- Dean ! lança Castiel.

\- Casse-toi de là, princesse ! répliqua l'inconnu.

\- … je suis un homme.

\- Et alors ? marmonna l'homme, surpris. Je vois ça, merci.

\- Ben, pourquoi vous m'appelez princesse, alors ?

\- Il se fout de toi, Cas, éclairci le Winchester.

\- Oh. C'est méchant. Et pourquoi avez-vous frappé Dean ? C'est mal de frapper les gens.

\- Est-ce que tu serais en train de me faire la morale, p'tit con ? Tapette, va !

L'homme délaissa Dean non sans un coup de pied dans les côtes, et s'approcha de Castiel, un air menaçant plaqué sur le visage. Ses intentions étaient tout à fait visibles, mais Cas ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- J'approcherai pas trop de moi à votre place.

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me lancer des cailloux ? Me cogner avec tes petits points de mouche ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais lui, là, derrière, il va faire un truc douloureux. Je crois.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean lui explosa le crâne avec une planche qui traînait là. Puis il chopa Castiel par la manche, et le tira derrière lui. Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le bar pour s'éloigner des vociférations de la brute qui se relevait déjà.

Quand ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, tous les yeux de leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux. Regardèrent la main de Cas que Dean tenait encore. Et explosèrent de rire. Dean lâcha un juron en même temps que la main de son ami.

Et c'est ainsi que les rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Eh mais... regardez-moi ça !

Le chapitre 2 ! Un peu plus court que le chapitre 1, j'en suis désolée. Je ne pouvais mettre plus de trucs sans que cela soit trop lourd.

 **ZephireBleu** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sabriel va venir... mais petit à petit... patience 8)

*rire diabolique de la fille qui aime faire durer*

Et ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriel reste un gros nounours sucré dans son coeur 3

 **Barjy02 :** J'ai vu ce fanart magnifique de Castiel de profil sur un tabouret de piano, avec ses ailes noires dépliées derrière lui, une ambiance magique, il était splendide... et je suis incapable de le retrouver :')

En tout cas, voilà pourquoi je vois bien Castiel pianiste, depuis que j'ai découvert ce fan art !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises : je rappelle que c'est ma première publication et que je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer, alors je ne vous mangerai pas si vous faîtes des critiques négatives ! (tant qu'elles sont argumentées et respectueuses du travail que j'ai fourni bien sûr)

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

\- Mettez-vous deux par deux ! lança Jo en rentrant dans la salle. On commence direct, désolée pour mon retard !

Les élèves levèrent la tête vers elle et les groupes se formèrent. Sam avec Ruby, Gabriel se retrouva avec une fille nommée Dinah. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais elle semblait être plutôt sympa. Elle était calme, pas très bavarde, et avait un visage plutôt enfantin.

\- On va faire l'exercice du boulet. Tous sur scène, l'un debout, l'autre s'accroche à lui de la façon que vous voulez. A la taille, à l'épaule, le plus drôle restant bien sûr à la cheville.

Une des adolescentes fit mine d'attraper l'engin de son copain, ce qui fit rire la salle, mais un regard meurtrier de Jo les fit taire. Âgée de vingt-quatre ans, elle avait parfois du mal avec le manque de maturité de certains de ses élèves. Ce n'étaient encore que des enfants qui se donnaient des airs d'adultes, malheureusement.

\- Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît. Le but est, pour ceux qui sont debout, de marcher dans la salle. Mais ceux qui sont accrochés à vous vont se laisser traîner afin de vous empêcher d'avancer. Bien sûr, on ne se frappe pas, on ne se fait pas de croche-pieds, on se laisse juste TRAINER. Capish ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Sam traînait Ruby. Elle s'était accrochée à sa taille, tête contre son dos et pieds bien ancrés dans le sol. Gabe sourit en les voyant tous les deux. Cette fille semblait bien l'aimer. Ou alors elle se servait de lui, au choix, on pouvait jamais savoir avec les filles. Elles étaient sournoises et manipulatrices.

Boooon, ok, pas toutes. En tout cas, toutes celles avec qui il était sorti. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi toutes ses histoires d'amour se finissaient mal. Sérieusement, à part ses blagues, il était quelqu'un de plutôt gentil hein ! Certes parfois il allait un peu trop loin… la psy de son précédent lycée avait diagnostiqué un besoin d'attention constant. C'était peut-être cela, peut-être pas. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, et prenait les psychologues tellement peu au sérieux qu'il n'avait que faire du diagnostic de celle qu'il avait dû consulter.

Peu importe.

Gabriel commença à marcher. Du moins essaya. Dinah était accroché à sa jambe, repliée comme un bébé autour de sa cheville, et semblait peser trois tonnes. Et pourtant, cette fille était un poids plume. Vraiment. Une tête et demi de moins que Gabriel, dont la taille n'était pas dans la moyenne haute des adolescents de son âge, et on devait bien pouvoir en faire rentrer trois comme elle dans une taille 38. Une naine. Vraiment.

\- Rêve pas, lança la jeune fille en croisant son regard. Tu pourras pas me faire bouger, je suis la meilleure à ce jeu.

Et effectivement, il ne bougea que de deux ou trois centimètres durant les cinq minutes que durèrent l'exercice. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Autour de lui, tout le monde réussissait à se déplacer.

En sortant du cours, deux heures plus tard, Sam l'interpella, mort de rire.

\- Je sais pas si tu avais choisi Dinah juste parce que tu étais sûr de réussir à la bouger, ou si ce fût juste un hasard, mais c'était assez drôle à voir ! Même Jo essayait de se retenir de rire.

\- Silence, grand dadais.

\- Roh, ça va, je rigolais. Bon, je vais bosser pour l'interro de demain, tu te joins à moi ?

\- Réviser ? Mec, il est vingt-deux heures ! Moi à cette heure-ci, je bosse pas !

\- T'as révisé avant le théâtre alors ?

\- …

\- Ben ça commence bien. Je sais pas si tu triches en cours d'habitude, mais compte pas sur moi pour te filer un coup de main durant le test !

\- T'inquiète, Samu, j'y arriverais sans problème !

* * *

Hm. Gabriel avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste. Légèrement. Juste un peu.

…

OhmonDieuilétaitdanslamerde.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Sam, qui lui retourna un sourire carnassier, puis regarda de nouveau sa copie. Blanche.

…

X²+4X-3 = 0

Bon, déjà, c'était une équation du second degré de la forme ax²+bx+c avec a =1, b=4 et c=-3.

C'était déjà ça de su.

Maintenant, comment il résolvait ça déjà ?

Il devait calculer… euh, delta…

Et la formule c'était…

Delta = c + 4ac ?

Il tenta.

Et trouva Delta = -15

Et ensuite… il ne sut que faire. Dix minutes passèrent tandis qu'il tentait les calculs les plus hasardeux possibles, et dut finalement rendre sa feuille remplie de calculs débiles sans être parvenu à un résultat concret. Sam le lorgna d'un air victorieux et un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, sale traître, grogna Gabe.

\- Sale traître ? Je t'ai proposé de bosser avec moi hier ! C'est ta faute si t'as pas voulu, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire angélique qui ne lui seyait guère.

\- Mouais…

\- Bon, demain on a une autre interro, de physique cette fois. On révise ensemble, ou tu veux encore te ramasser une bulle ?

Gabriel hocha la tête d'un air déprimé. S'il commençait à avoir des sales notes, ses parents trouveraient un moyen de le punir encore plus, et loin de lui cette envie. Et c'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Sam, sur son lit, cahiers étalés autour.

\- Dis donc, deux mecs dans une seule chambre, assis sur un lit, le taquina Gabriel, c'est pas safe. Je pourrais te sauter dessus !

\- Sauter sur qui ? lança alors la voix de Ruby, qui venait d'entrer.

Sam rougit. Et se mit à battre des mains de la façon la plus ridicule possible.

\- Personne ! Rien ! … On vient juste d'arriver.

\- Oh. Bon, on commence ? C'est pas que j'ai besoin d'avoir une bonne note mais un peu quand même.

Ruby s'installa à son tour sur le lit, entre Sam et Gabe, et sortit deux paquets de bonbons de son énorme sac. Le blondinet ouvra de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles en les voyant, bave aux lèvres et ventre qui commençait à gargouiller.

\- Rubyyyy, marmonna Sammy. Tu sais bien que grignoter en dehors des repas, c'est mauvais pour la santé !

\- T'inquiète Sam, je t'ai ramené un paquet de salade.

La jeune fille sortit une poche de laitue qu'elle lança sur les genoux de son ami. Gabriel explosa de rire, puis chopa un des paquets de bonbons et l'ouvrit. Il commença à piocher dedans, et en moins de deux minutes la moitié des fraises Tagada avait terminé dans sa bouche, lui faisant des joues dignes d'un hamster.

Sam sourit à cette vue. Puis décida de détailler un peu plus le garçon. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment fait attention à son visage, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'admirer des mecs. En tout cas, il devait avouer que celui-là avait une belle couleur d'yeux, noisette à l'intérieur, cerclés de vert à l'extérieur. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Ruby.

Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui ne laissaient pas indifférents, et malgré son caractère un peu chiant, elle restait quelqu'un qu'il était agréable de fréquenter. Sam la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, ce qui avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à quelques rumeurs l'année dernière, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille sorte avec un autre mec. Ils s'étaient à ce moment-là un peu séparés, son nouveau copain étant jaloux, jusqu'à ce que Ruby décide de casser avec lui à peine un mois plus tôt, exaspérée de le voir gueuler à chaque fois qu'elle décidait de faire quelque chose sans lui.

Sam et elle s'étaient alors de nouveau rapprochés, et à chaque fois qu'il les croisait dans le couloir, l'ex de Ruby, un certain Azazel, les fusillait du regard. Dean ne cessait de lui dire que faire attention à ce mec, qu'un jour il péterait les plombs et tenterait de s'en prendre à lui, mais Sam, qui ne voyait pas le mal dans les gens, ne le croyait pas.

Mais revenons donc à nos moutons.

Gabriel venait de terminer la première poche de bonbons, et Ruby essayait de l'empêcher de manger la seconde. Etonnamment, Sam avait ouvert le paquet de salade et en grignotait quelques feuilles en apprenant ses formules. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, le géant finit par se tourner vers ses deux compères, qui étaient toujours en train de se battre pour les friandises, et lâcha un grand soupir qui attira leur attention.

\- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini là ? On travaille ou bien… ?

Ruby se rassit correctement sur le lit, ayant enfin réussi à récupérer le paquet, et lança un regard moqueur à Gabriel. Elle ouvrit le paquet tandis que Sam se penchait vers elle pour commencer à lui expliquer quelques trucs.

Gabriel, lui, resta un peu en retrait. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la leçon de Sam, ne voulant pas s'immiscer entre les deux amis. Puis au bout d'une heure, Ruby se leva et annonça qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se reposer dans sa chambre, laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

\- T'as compris ce que j'ai expliqué ? lui demanda Sam.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Je vais te réexpliquer.

Alors les deux passèrent une heure de plus à discuter, travailler, et enfin Gabriel comprit quelque chose. Mais vraiment. Il eut comme une révélation, els chiffres et les lettres prenant tout leur sens sous ses yeux. Sam lui donna un exercice, qu'il arriva à faire. Surpris, Gabriel se tourna vers son nouvel ami :

\- Sorcellerie !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je comprends. Il va falloir me donner des cours plus souvent, Samignon !

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi.

\- Roooooh. T'es pas drôle.

\- C'est juste que tu n'as pas d'humour, Gabe.

Les deux rirent de concert. Gabriel donna l'accolade à un Sam surpris.

\- Merci pour ce soir. Sérieux.

\- De rien, sourit Sammy. Toujours un plaisir !

Gabriel rejoignit sa chambre, pour y trouver à l'intérieur un Lucifer en train de manger des chamallows. SES chamallows. Qu'il avait planqué à l'abri sous son lit.

\- Comment t'es rentré ? Et MES CHAMALLOWS LACHE-LES DE SUITE OU JE TE MANGE.

Lucifer éclata de rire.

\- Je t'en rachèterai un paquet, promis !

\- Un gros paquet.

\- Oui, oui, un gros paquet.

\- Voleur.

\- Morfale.

\- Glouton.

\- Radin en bonbons !

\- Bon, stop, arrêtons-nous là, je suis fatigué. Tu veux quoi ? marmonna Gabriel.

Le visage de Lucifer se ferma immédiatement.

\- C'est Castiel.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Gabriel, redevenu sérieux.

* * *

\- Eh, tapette ! lança un mec dans le couloir en bousculant Castiel. Ton p'tit copain t'as largué ? Si tu veux j'peux t'déposer à un bar de pédés en sortant de cours, ils se feront un plaisir de te défoncer l'cul !

Le garçon au trench-coat baissa la tête et s'esquiva en quatrième vitesse. C'était la seconde fois de la journée que cela lui arrivait, et il espérait la dernière. Depuis cette sortie en bar où il était allé chercher Dean à l'extérieur du bâtiment, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues, à cause de l'un des mecs de leur classe présent ce soir-là. Le Winchester avait été épargné par les insultes, notamment à cause de toutes les ex-copines qu'on lui connaissait, mais également parce que tout le monde savait que quiconque s'en prendrait à lui se verrait administrer une magnifique torgnolle de sa part, et de celle que son demi-géant de frère. Mais Cas, c'était le petit nouveau. Il avait beau avoir une taille normale pour un ado de son âge, cela se voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas bâti comme un bodybuilder. Il était fin sans être malingre, pas gros mais pas musclé non plus. Et avec ses grands yeux innocents, il était difficile de l'imaginer cogner sur qui que ce soit. Ce qui avait fait de lui la victime idéale. Evidemment, il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses amis de ces petites piques qu'on lui avait balancé, et comme le reste des élèves ignoraient ces actes pour ne pas se faire cogner par le caïd qui l'emmerdait, il était seul.

Jusqu'au moment où Lucifer le vit se faire frapper dans un recoin de couloir.

Luci ne connaissait pas bien Castiel. Après tout il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une semaine plus tôt. A priori, il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui venir en aide. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il aimait emmerder les gens. Il aimait punir les connards. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait de voir la souffrance des autres. Particulièrement des personnes aussi innocentes que Cas. Il se considérait un peu comme le Flash du lycée. Venir à l'aide aux élèves en danger et punir les vilains avec ses blagues était son occupation préférée.

Alors sans même un mot pour annoncer sa présence, il s'était élancé et avec explosé la gueule de l'abruti qui maltraité le frère de Gabriel. L'avait fusillé du regard. Avait chopé Cassie par l'épaule et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre.

\- Tu restes là, grogna Lucifer. Tu dors, tu bouffes, tu fais ce que tu veux, demain y aura quelqu'un devant ta chambre pour t'accompagner en cours. Et dans deux jours, le problème sera réglé. Compris ?

Castiel avait hoché la tête, Lucifer était sorti de la pièce, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de Gabriel pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

\- Merde, marmonna Gabriel.

\- Je vais buter ce connard, murmura Lucifer. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je pense qu'on peut commencer à mettre nos capacités de blagueurs en commun, histoire de donner une bonne leçon à tous ces homophobes.

* * *

 **(J'ai essayé d'imaginer Gabriel mangeant Lucifer. J'ai rigolé.)**


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant – voire plus – que les précédents. Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps pour l'écriture que les précédents, je l'ai effacé et réécris de nombreuses fois. J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas avoir laissé d'incohérence dans mon récit !

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui s'abonnent, ça me motive encore plus et ça me met la banane 3

J'essayerai d'écrire un à deux chapitres par semaine. Je posterai les mercredis et dimanches, et seulement le dimanche si je n'arrive à en écrire qu'un seul.

Merci de me suivre !

Passons maintenant aux réponses aux reviews \o/

 **barjy02** : Gab et le sucre, une grande histoire d'amour ! Et moi non plus, je ne supporte pas le harcèlement. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut prendre du plaisir à maltraiter les autres, mais bon... Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

 **castfan** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Et t'inquiète, je vais pas être trop méchante avec notre Cas adoré 3

 **MariMagda** : Ma journée s'illumine en voyant une review, encore plus quand on me dit que mon histoire a fait rire. Merci :D

 **Plume-now** : Ahah, toi je t'aime. Lov. MAINTENANT RETOURNE ECRIRE CORRESPONDANCES ON VEUT LA SUITE. :3

Amour, bonbons et chocolat 3

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

« Une-deux, une-deux, test, test, vous m'entendez ? » lança Gabriel dans son talkie-walkie

« Présent », répondit une voix lasse qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Ruby. « Eh, c'était vraiment nécessaire, les talkies-walkies ? »

« Sais pas, mais c'est plutôt badass », lança Dean.

« Présents aussi », répondirent en chœur les voix de Charlie et Kevin.

« Lilith ? Réponds. »

« Oui, c'est bon, j'suis là. Vous devriez le savoir, vu je suis posée en plein milieu de la terrasse de ce foutu café. »

« Range ton talkie maintenant, faut pas qu'on te capte »

« Pfff. »

Lilith regarda sa montre, et soupira, avant de rejeter ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. Elle en venait à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de participer à ce plan débile.

« Les gars ! Les gars ! » lança alors la voix d'un Dean surexcité. « Il arrive ! »

« Début de l'opération, début de l'opération ! Eeeeet… place au show ! » murmura Gabriel, souriant.

* * *

– Deux jours plus tôt –

* * *

\- Je vais buter ce connard, murmura Lucifer. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je pense qu'on peut commencer à mettre nos capacités de blagueurs en commun, histoire de donner une bonne leçon à tous ces homophobes.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel pouvait être aussi lourd qu'il le voulait, il restait son frère. Et il avait également du mal avec les homophobes. Alors fallait pas combiner les deux.

\- Comment va-t-on procéder ? demanda Gabriel. Il va falloir un truc suffisamment bon pour lui donner envie de ne plus jamais toucher à Cassie, voire même de ne plus toucher aux homos tout court.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Un truc bien salaud. Le faire passer pour gay. Le filmer en train de se faire embrasser par un mec, puis péter un plomb. Il balancera sans aucun doute des insultes. Et ensuite, on poste tout sur le net. Homophobie, et on ruine sa réputation. Plus personne ne voudra s'approcher de lui, ricana Lucifer.

Gabriel prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Réfléchir vraiment. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? C'était tentant, bien évidemment. Avec une bonne humiliation on pouvait être quasi sûr que l'abruti, un certain Malcom Delacour, ne s'en prendrait plus aux homos, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Mais c'était con. Stopper des humiliations par d'autres humiliations, ça ne semblait pas très viable comme technique.

\- Non, répondit alors Gabriel. On peut pas… juste… Je fais des blagues, Lucifer. Parfois des blagues gentillettes, parfois un peu moins. Mais ça, c'est pas une bonne idée. Tu veux empêcher Malcom de maltraiter Castiel en le maltraitant lui ? Je n'en suis pas. Par contre, si tu consens à m'écouter, j'ai peut-être une idée… Pas une blague. Plutôt un magnifique spectacle.

Un petit sourire sur le visage, Gabriel exposa son idée.

* * *

Castiel fut accueilli, le jour suivant l'aide de Lucifer, par des mots doux en provenance de son ami.

...

Non j'déconne, en réalité, quand Castiel ouvrit la porte pour se rendre en cours ce matin-là, il avait été accueilli par un Dean qui n'avait pas pris de pincettes pour lui dire à quel point il avait été idiot. Idiot de ne leur avoir rien dis quant à ces altercations, idiot de ne pas avoir demandé d'aide, idiot de ne pas avoir démenti ces rumeurs stupides. Mais surtout, Dean avait un air coupable sur le visage.

Il aurait pu protéger Castiel.

Dès que les rumeurs étaient apparues, comme personne ne venait l'embêter, il n'avait pas cherché à y faire quoi que ce soit. Et voilà que le petit nouveau, aux grands yeux innocents, s'était fait agresser. Dean aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait, ah ! Alors ces reproches, ce n'était qu'une façon de s'excuser. Derrière les mots se cachaient des excuses voilées, il voulait faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était désolé.

Et Cas, au lieu de fondre en larmes, s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

Comme ça, tranquille. Preuve de plus qu'il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient, preuve encore qu'ils pouvaient bien le traiter d'homo, l'important c'était qu'il soit lui-même.

Dean l'avait enlacé en retour, brièvement mais fortement.

Les deux étant dans la même classe, ils pouvaient rester ensemble sans que cela n'attire de nouvelles rumeurs, et comme ils ne se quittaient pas d'un pouce, Malcom n'eut pas l'occasion de se défouler de nouveau. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir. Dean avait à plusieurs reprises perçut le regard moqueur de l'adolescent sur Cas, et avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui casser la gueule. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Il n'avait jamais pu le piffrer, ce connard. Certes Dean n'était pas l'être le plus fin du monde, il avait du mal à aimer les femmes pour autre chose que leur poitrine, il était le premier à râler quand un gay tentait de le draguer dans un bar, mais martyriser les autres… Ce n'était pas son truc. Il se battait, certes. Mais pour se défendre, ou si on insultait/maltraitait sa famille et ses amis.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucifer lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Comme quoi lui et Gabriel s'occupaient de tout, et blablabla et blablabla. Dean avait accepté à contrecœur. Lucifer était doué pour faire des conneries, et il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en Gabriel, qui semblait totalement différent de son frère. A se demander si ces deux-là étaient vraiment de la même famille…

* * *

L'insulte de Charlie fusa, quand Gabriel lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Castiel.

\- Quel connard !

Kevin, lui, resta plus calme. C'était intolérable, bien sûr, et il était totalement outré intérieurement, lui qui était un grand pacifique, mais il sentait que les deux compères n'étaient pas venus les voir uniquement pour les choquer. Et justement Lucifer demanda à Charlie de se calmer, et leur expliqua qu'ils ne comptaient pas laisser ça impuni.

Et entrepris de leur expliquer le plan.

On ne leur demandait pas de hacker quelque chose – ce qu'ils auraient pourtant adoré faire –, mais plutôt de rentrer en contact avec une bonne dizaine de personnes.

\- C'est vous la coordination. De nous tous, vous êtes sans doute les meilleurs en matières de communication.

La rouquine et le brun échangèrent un regard moqueur. C'est clair que le reste de leurs camarades ne faisait pas partie des plus doués en termes d'organisation, de négociation et gestion.

Ils se mirent au travail aussitôt que Gabriel et Lucifer eurent quitté la salle.

\- C'est amusant, ça ne ressemble pas du tout au genre de blagues que pourrait faire Lucifer, fit remarquer Charlie.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas une blague, murmura Kevin, mais un vaste spectacle.

Leurs doigts pianotaient rapidement sur les claviers, parcourant les forums, se rendant sur facebook, contactant le maximum de leurs connaissances susceptibles d'apporter leur aide.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lucifer était allé voir Lilith. Avec un service un peu particulier à lui demander, qu'elle rechignerait sans aucun doute à lui accorder. Il allait falloir l'amadouer. C'est pourquoi il se ramena avec un paquet de six Magnums double-chocolat et caramel qu'il lui tendit à peine ses yeux levés sur lui.

\- … Toi, tu veux quelque chose.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? ricana Lucifer. Je n'aurai pas cru !

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau. Si tu m'as amené autant de glaces c'est pas juste pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je veux que tu te rapproches de Malcom Delacour.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Malcom Delacour. Tu fais partie des filles les plus canons du bahut, il t'a dans son viseur depuis des mois, je veux que tu sortes avec lui.

\- GARDE TES PUTAINS DE GLACE ET M'APPROCHE PLUS.

Lucifer explosa de rire.

\- Arrête ton char, Lil', je sais que tu ferais N'IMPORTE QUOI pour ces glaces. J'avais prévu le coup.

Il en sortit deux autres paquets.

\- Ils sont pour toi si tu acceptes.

Il sentit la jeune fille hésiter. Ces glaces étaient sa vie, son amour, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour elles, et pourtant, véritable malédiction, une seule boutique en vendait dans les environs du lycée et Lucifer refusait de lui divulguer son emplacement, s'en servant comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir toute sorte de services.

\- … Je te hais, parfois. C'est d'accord. Mais par pitié, ne me demande pas de coucher avec lui parce que là, c'est non. J'ai des standards plus élevés que ça.

\- J'te demande même pas de lui rouler un patin. Pas forcément. Voyez-vous une fois en dehors des cours demain, et après-demain tu devras l'emmener là où je te demande et suivre un itinéraire précis. Tu peux le faire ?

\- Evidemment. Mais s'il se décide à poser ses lèvres gluantes sur les miennes, je veux un paquet de glaces de plus. Et si ses mains se baladent trop, c'est deux paquets de plus. Capish' ?

\- Aucun problème !

Lucifer avait la chance d'avoir des parents plutôt aisés qui lui donnaient un bon paquet d'argent de poche tant qu'il ne venait pas trop les faire chier. Corrompre la blonde ne le dérangeait donc pas tant que ça.

\- Et je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je dois m'infliger ça ?

\- Il a agressé Castiel.

\- Le p'tit nouveau sexy. Et pour féliciter Malcom de ça, tu m'offres à lui ?

\- Réfléchis, Lil', c'est surtout pour lui donner une leçon.

\- C'était de l'humour, imbécile. Bon, comment vous allez faire pour lui donner une leçon ? Suis-je censée le larguer de la pire manière qui soit ? Prendre une photo de son engin et la diffuser dans le lycée ? Lancer des rumeurs come quoi il en a une petite ?

\- …

\- Eh ben ?

\- Du tout.

Et il entreprit de lui expliquer à elle aussi comment ils allaient procéder.

* * *

De son côté, Gabriel avait rejoint Sam dans sa chambre. Avec plaisir, il avait pu constater que Ruby n'était pas là. Pas par méchanceté, hein. Juste qu'ainsi, il ne se sentait pas comme la cinquième roue, il ne tenait pas la chandelle. Personne n'aime tenir la chandelle.

Enfin.

Il rejoignit donc Sam, qui était, de façon non surprenante, en train de réviser. Et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il commençait à en avoir sacrément de déblatérer la même chose, c'était agaçant. Heureusement que c'était Lucifer qui s'occupait de tout expliquer à Ruby, Crowley et Lisa, parce qu'il en avait marre.

Comme tous les autres, Sam approuva la chose. Et le félicita même. Pour le citer, il avait même dit que « Tu remontes dans mon estime, c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu là ! ».

Waaah, Gabe n'en attendait pas tant. Il en fut presque ému. Presque. Pas le temps de se laisser émouvoir par quelques paroles, il fallait se mettre au travail. Les deux firent un aller-retour au magasin d'art du coin pour acheter cartons, papiers et gros feutres.

Et se mirent au boulot.

\- … Tu dessines vraiment mal, Sammymi. C'est censé être quoi ? Une patate croisée avec une banane ?

\- … C'est une colombe. La colombe de la paix.

\- … Je ne dirais rien.

\- Et toi alors, regarde, tes lettres sont toutes tordues ! On va jamais réussir à te relire ! Donne-moi ça, je vais rattraper les dégâts.

Sam attrapa la feuille de Gabriel puis lui prit le stylo des doigts, effleurant au passage sa main. Il s'attela ensuite à redresser les mots non alignés de son ami, tandis que ce dernier restait immobile. Gabe en effet, fixait Sam d'un air un peu absent, se tenant la main qu'il avait effleuré. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place et se remit à écrire.

Non sans jeter de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à Sam, qui ne s'en rendait bien évidemment pas compte.

* * *

– Retour au présent –

* * *

« Début de l'opération, début de l'opération ! Eeeeet… place au show ! »

Malcom arrivait vers Lilith, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Le genre de sourire qui donnait envie à la jeune fille de lui exploser le nez avec un beau coup de poing. Le pire c'est qu'elle y arriverait parfaitement, avec les cours de Krav-maga qu'elle avait pris. Mais elle s'en abstint, se souvenant du nombre de paquets de glaces promit par Lucifer si elle menait sa mission à bien.

\- Salut beauté, la salua-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser – ce qu'il aurait réussi faire si elle n'avait pas tourné la tête de côté le plus naturellement possible, le faisant ainsi atteindre sa joue.

\- Salut… Malcom.

Elle n'allait pas l'appeler par un petit surnom. Certainement pas. Lil se retint de s'essuyer la joue avec sa manche et se leva.

\- Ben ? Tu veux pas rester prendre un café ici ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Tu voudrais pas… aller dans un endroit où il y a un peu moins de monde ? sourit alors Lilith en se retenant de pleurer.

Malcom afficha un sourire grivois sur son visage, et la suivit sans un mot de plus.

« Ok, ils bougent, ils bougent ! » cria presque Dean. « On commence la filature ! »

« Du calme, l'empoté », râla Crowley.

Lilith accepta bon gré mal gré que Malcom lui prenne la main, puis les deux continuèrent d'avancer. Autour d'eux, la rue commerçante n'était pas aussi animée que ce qui aurait pu être prévu, pour un samedi après-midi. Et étrangement, tous les passants étaient des couples. Mais Malcom ne se souciait guère de ça, il devait seulement être en train de rêver à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Lilith une fois qu'elle l'aurait ramené dans un endroit plus « tranquille ».

« Checkpoint un », lança Charlie dans son talkie-walkie.

« Début des amourettes », annonça à son tour Kevin.

\- Eh. Eh, réveille-toi, lança Lilith à Malcom d'un air innocent. C'est bizarre tous ces couples, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'y a que de ça !

Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se tramer. Mais cette réflexion eut au moins le mérite de réveiller l'autre abruti. Qui se mit à regarder autour de lui. Pour voir un couple de deux adultes gays s'embrasser.

\- Pfff… T'as vu ce couple de tapettes ? ricana-t-il.

Lilith ne dit rien. Un autre couple, des lesbiennes cette fois. Puis une femme trans et sa copine. Malcom fit ses réflexions de plus en plus fortes pour bien se faire entendre, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

\- Franchement, c'est dégueulasse quand même, tu trouves pas ? C'est pas naturel ! C'est que des tapettes. Pas de couilles. Pas digne de procréer. On devrait les buter, ahahah !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? lui demanda alors Lilith.

\- Ben…

Elle soupira.

« Checkpoint deux », murmura Charlie. « Je répète, Checkpoint deux. Début des pancartes. Tout le monde réussit à suivre le pas infernal de notre Lilith ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiète on gère »

Kevin et Charlie étaient situés à la fin du parcours. Ils avaient réussi à pirater les caméras de surveillance de la rue et s'en servaient pour suivre la progression du faux couple, et ainsi guider ceux qui se laisseraient distancer.

De leur côté, Lilith et Malcom continuaient d'avancer. Les couples qui s'embrassaient avaient été remplacés par des gens, pleins de gens avec des pancartes. Dean, Castiel et Lisa filaient le train au faux couple, vérifiant qu'ils ne déviaient pas de la trajectoire prévue, prêts à intervenir en improvisation si jamais Malcom décidait de changer de trajet. Sam et Gabriel étaient un peu en retrait, suivant leur progression également.

Crowley, Ruby et Lucifer étaient, eux, plus en avant dans le parcours, prévenant les figurants de l'arrivée imminente des deux acteurs principaux.

Malcom commença à lire les pancartes qu'ils tenaient. Et à pâlir de plus en plus. Sa prise sur la main de Lilith faiblissait.

« Ma sœur de quinze ans a été harcelée à l'école. Pendant trois mois. Elle s'est suicidée, ne pouvait plus supporter les brimades. » Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Mon papa est mort à la suite d'une agression homophobe » Une petite fille.

« Les gens continuent de m'appeler Monsieur. Mais moi c'est Madame. » Une jeune trans.

« Pour vérifier si j'étais gay ou pas, une fille de mon lycée m'a agressé sexuellement. Après avoir divulgué ce qu'elle pensait savoir de mon orientation sexuelle, deux mecs de ma classe m'ont acculé et violé dans les vestiaires du lycée. » un adolescent pas beaucoup plus vieux que Malcom.

« Après qu'une photo de lui en train d'embrasser son copain ait été postée sur les réseaux sociaux, des gens se sont mis à insulter mon fils et à le menacer de mort. Il a fait une tentative de suicide et est toujours dans le coma. » Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Le nombre de maltraitances scolaires augmentent d'année en année. De même que le taux de tentative de suicide. » un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Et les pancartes se succédaient, les anecdotes, les pourcentages, les visages fermés. L'expression de Malcom se décomposait, et il avait enfin laissé la main de Lilith tranquille, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer à son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce…que c'est… que ce bordel ? marmonna l'adolescent.

\- Une petite leçon de morale, cria alors Crowley à travers la rue.

\- Une grosse leçon de morale, ajouta Ruby.

\- On espère que tu préfères ça à notre première idée : te foutre la honte, ajouta Lucifer.

Gabriel et Sam débouchèrent derrière Malcom et Lilith, vite suivis par le trio Castiel-Lisa-Dean.

\- Le harcèlement scolaire peut dégénérer en… euh… marmonna Dean avant de sortir une feuille de sa poche. Merde, c'est la liste de course !

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air déprimé et embarrassé, tandis que Sam se retenait de rire et que le reste du petit groupe se prenait la tête entre les mains.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Alors, le harcèlement c'est une très, très mauvaise chose. Un truc pas cool à faire. Parce que ça peut pousser les gens au suicide, à la dépression. C'est de la torture psychologique et physique. Bref, c'est méchant.

Ruby gloussa. Il s'en était pas si mal tiré sans son discours.

\- Et si jamais tu retouches à un seul cheveu de Cas ou de quiconque au lycée, je m'occuperai personnellement de te casser la gueule.

Nouveau gloussement. Ça, c'était une phrase typiquement Deanienne, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que le discours que lui avait écrit Sam !

Le visage de Malcom reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

\- Et vous croyiez quoi, que cette petite mascarade va me faire changer d'avis ? ricana le garçon, bien qu'un peu moins assuré qu'au début de la journée.

\- C'est ce qu'on espère, marmonna Lucifer. Même si je suis sûr que mon idée aurait mieux marché.

Puis Malcom se décomposa de nouveau. Et ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Puis l'ouvrit de nouveau.

-… On me harcelait, quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais personne n'est venu à mon secours. On m'a foutu la paix quand je suis devenu un harceleur.

\- MAIS T'ES CON OU BIEN ? explosa alors Crowley, qui commençait à en avoir sacrément marre de cette mascarade. RAHILMEGONFLEILMEGONFLEILMEGONFLE.

\- Du calme Crowley, intervint alors Lisa qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Puis elle se tourna vers Malcom.

\- T'as une bonne réputation de brute. A mon avis, tu n'as plus besoin d'harceler quiconque pour qu'on te foute la paix. Alors ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon je peux t'assurer qu'on ne prendra pas de pincettes pour te donner une bonne leçon si tu recommences.

Et elle se barra, comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Un grand éclat de rire secoua Dean, qui s'empressa de partir à sa suite. Ruby et Crowley s'éloignèrent, vite suivis par le reste du petit groupe. Ne restèrent que Castiel, Malcom, Sam et Gabriel, qui attendirent tous les deux un peu en retrait.

\- J'suis désolé, mec, marmonna alors Malcom en direction de Castiel.

Ce dernier eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Me force pas à le redire, je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça. J'avais pas mesuré la portée de mes actions, même si j'ai subi ce genre de trucs moi aussi.

\- Je… Je comprends. C'est pardonné… Je pense.

\- Tant mieux. Mais crois pas qu'on va se sauter dans les bras à chaque fois qu'on se verra. Ça a pas fait de nous des BFFs, capish' ?

\- … Oui.

Et chacun repartit de son côté. Castiel rejoignit Sam et Gabriel, qui l'observaient avec des yeux inquiets. Il les rassura d'un sourire. Puis leur expliqua qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il allait rentrer seul.

Sammy et Gabe restèrent alors sans rien dire, le regardant s'éloigner. Certains des figurants leur adressèrent un sourire en quittant la rue, et ils aperçurent au loin Charlie et Kevin en grande discussion.

\- … Bon, murmura Sam.

\- …

\- …

\- … On va boire un coup ? Et manger un truc. J'ai la dalle, proposa alors Gabriel.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas !

Le choix du restaurant fut... ardu. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les envies de Gabriel penchaient vers le gras, la junk food, les camions de hot dogs qu'on trouvait à tous les coins de rue, les cupcakes, etc, etc. Sam, lui, était tout le contraire. Il avait voulu le traîner dans un bar à salades. UN BAR A SALADE BON SANG. Ça existait seulement ce genre de trucs ?! C'était fréquenté que par des rongeurs, non ?

Finalement, leur choix se porta sur un restaurant qui proposait des plats végétariens en plus de plats d'omnivores. Mais surtout une impressionnante quantité de gâteaux. Tandis que Sammy avait commandé une salade tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, Gabriel, lui, s'était retrouvé avec cinq pâtisseries différentes sur sa portion de table : un mille-feuille, un truc appelé Cronut qui semblait être le croisement en un donut et un croissant, un tiramisu, une tarte aux fraises, ainsi qu'un gros chou à la crème.

Imaginez la tête des serveurs quand il eut commandé tout cela.

Et celle de Sam en le voyant engloutir toute cette nourriture sucrée.

\- Si avec ça t'as pas de cholestérol et de bourrelets, je me pose des questions.

\- J'ai un métabolisme d'enfer ! Et j'fais un peu de muscu. Ça aide pour les-dits bourrelets. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être faire attention à toi, Samignon… T'es grand, manquerait plus que tu sois gros !

\- Je mange beaucoup plus sainement que toi et je dois sans doute aussi faire beaucoup plus de sport, râla le garçon.

Puis Sam porta son attention sur le corps de Gabe. Effectivement, il avait beau n'être pas très grand et pas très large, on pouvait voir des épaules musclées se dessiner sous son tee-shirt. Ses bras n'étaient pas épais mais dessinés, de même que son torse. Et la façon dont il mangeait – engloutissait – ses gâteaux était marrante. Sam se sentait bien avec lui. Sa personnalité était totalement différente de la sienne, mais c'était rafraîchissant.

Il appréciait de passer du temps avec lui, et espérait qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de le faire.

* * *

Nota bene : t'inquiète Sammy, t'auras l'occasion de passer pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de temps avec lui. Eheheheheheh.


	5. Chapitre 4

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !**

Ici Molly, en direct du chapitre 4 de Jokes, Pies and Love ! Un chapitre entièrement centré sur Sam et Gabriel, pour cette fois-ci. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Voir vos reviews me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur ! Je vais pas vous mentir, à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, j'ouvre ma boîte mail et je l'actualise toutes les dix minutes pour vérifier si j'en ai reçu une… ça me met tellement de baume au cœur, et ça me motive à écrire de façon pas possible :')

 **ZephireBleu :** Tout le monde aime Gabriel. On ne peut pas ne pas l'aimer. Gabriel on t'aime. Reviens-nous T_T

Du côté du spectacle de rue, en effet, certaines personnes ne comprendraient pas le message. Mais je continue d'espérer qu'un maximum de personnes comprendra les enjeux du harcèlement, qu'il soit scolaire, sexuel, ou autre.

… Et le faux suicide de Cas. Tu es pas un peu sadique sur les bords, toi ? xD

 **Barjy02 :** Humilier pour combattre le harcèlement n'est pas la bonne solution, même si c'est parfois c'est à laquelle on pense en premier. Ecrire toute cette cohésion de groupe était vraiment très intéressant !

Quant à Dean, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, hein… :')

 **Castiel-SPN156-Dean** : (eh, va falloir me proposer un surnom parce que je suis une feignasse et ton pseudo est trop long pour moi 8D /BAM/) Et donc bienvenue sur cette fic ! Heureuse de voir qu'elle t'a plu ! Les moqueries peuvent en effet faire plus de mal que se faire tabasser. Dommage qu'on en arrive à ces extrêmes, et que certaines personnes ne voient que le suicide pour se sortir de ce genre de situations. Si tu as expérimenté cela, sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi (ça m'est arrivé aussi), et j'espère que tout s'est arrangé pour toi ) 3

 **NaoMishamiga** : (j'peux t'appeler Nao ? Comme dit plus, haut, je suis une feignasse o/)

J'aime être pacifique. Le pacifisme c'est cool. Même si je pense que si on avait laissé Dean régler ça tout seul, y aurait pas eu trop de pacifisme, par exemple 8D

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

 **Plume-now** : Estime-toi heureuse, t'as arrêté les maths y a deux ans. MOI J'EN AVAIS ENCORE CE SEMESTRE é_è

Dans ce chapitre, une première occasion pour Sam de passer « pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de temps » avec Gabriel. Heureuse ? xD

Allez. Retourne écrire correspondances, feignasse. J'veux le chapitre suivant. /BAM/

Luv sur toi 3

 **Jenifael09 :** Merci, contente de voir que tu apprécies ^^

 **Brookedaviiis :** (j'ai dû compter le nombre de i de ton pseudo pour vérifier que j'en avais mi ni trop, ni trop peu xD) Malheureusement, les victimes qui deviennent bourreaux, c'est plus fréquent que ce que l'on pense ! Heureusement que toutes les victimes ne le deviennent pas )

…

…

Bon, je sais, c'est long, mais j'ai envie de vous répondre à tous parce que… ben parce que ça me fait plaisir :3

Je ne vous oblige pas à lire toutes mes divagations dans mes réponses aux reviews, sachez juste que je vous aime, et que vous me motivez !

De nouveau merci à ceux qui suivent la fic sans la commenter, car même sans avoir vos reviews, voir que vous l'avez ajoutée dans vos favoris ou dans vos séries suivies, ça me rend heureuse.

Plein d'amour sur vous !

 **Love, cheesecake et beurre de cacahuètes.**

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Castiel n'avait plus eu de problèmes depuis leur petit spectacle, et Gabriel en était heureux, car il allait désormais pouvoir se concentrer sur de VRAIES blagues. Et justement, il avait bien envie de faire tourner en bourrique quelqu'un. Restait à savoir qui. Comme à son habitude quand il cherchait à qui faire un mauvais coup, il sortit une feuille de papier de son sac, grifonna le prénom de ses amis dessus en cercle, et la posa sur son lit. Puis il attrapa une fraise Tagada dans sa poche, et la balança sur le papier. Elle roula pendant quelques millièmes de seconde et s'arrêta… sur le nom de Sam.

La voilà, sa victime ! Il avait plusieurs idées quant à ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer. Il allait falloir qu'il se renouvelle, car il avait déjà fait trop souvent le coup du seau au-dessus de la porte et autres trucs basiques.

* * *

\- Quelques heures plus tard… -

TOUT ETAIT CENSE BIEN SE PASSER. TOUT ALLAIT A MERVEILLE AU DEBUT.

…

Sauf qu'il fallait croire que quelque chose avait déconné.

PUISQU'IL SE RETROUVAIT COINCE AVEC SAM DANS UN SATANE ASCENCEUR. Noyés sous des paillettes. Comment c'était arrivé ? Eh bien…

Gabriel, puisqu'il a toujours des idées extraordinaires - sans ironie aucune voyons ! – avait élaboré un plan marrant. Le but du jeu ? Enfermer Sammy dans l'ascenseur pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de déverser sur lui un seau d'un kilo de paillettes. Et puis rouvrir les portes. Rien de bien dangereux ni de méchant, sans compter qu'il savait que Sam n'était pas claustrophobe.

Le blondinet n'avait eu aucun problème à convaincre Kevin de l'aider à pirater l'ascenseur. Il lui avait en effet suffit de le menacer de noyer sa chambre sous les aimants pour bousiller tous les disques durs qu'il y entreposait, et il avait immédiatement plié !

Ils s'étaient coordonnés : Kevin avait programmé l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter à cinq heures de l'après-midi tout pile et pour seulement cinq minutes, et Gabriel s'occupait, lui, d'amener la victime à l'endroit du piège. L'avantage pour le jeune asiatique c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre devant son ordinateur pour déclencher l'arrêt de la machine, tout était préprogrammé.

Ah, vous voulez savoir ce qui avait tout fait foirer, hein ? Ben c'est simple : les réflexes de Sam, et une inattention de la part de Kevin.

Quand les deux étaient rentrés dans la cabine et que Gabriel avait bondi pour en sortir, Sam l'avait tout bonnement rattrapé par le poignet et ramené en arrière illico presto, à défaut de sortir lui aussi. Le blondinet s'était donc écrasé dos contre le torse de Sam, les portes s'étaient refermées, et un kilo de paillettes leur était tombé sur la tête, les inondant de bouts de papiers brillants.

Malgré la tête que faisait Sam, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'énervement, Gabriel ne s'était pas trop inquiété. Dans cinq minutes, les portes se rouvriraient et il n'aurait qu'à courir vite. Vite, et loin.

…

Bon, sauf que les portes ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Pas après cinq minutes, ni dix minutes, ni un quart d'heure.

Gabriel tenta de se justifier auprès de Sam… plutôt pathétiquement.

\- Non mais en fait… C'était censé se rouvrir après cinq minutes… Et puis… c'est la faute de Kevin ! Il a dû se tromper en reprogrammant l'ascenseur… !

\- Parce que Kevin est dans le coup aussi ? demanda Sam en essayant de rester calme.

\- Non, enfin si, mais… euh…

\- Ouais, d'accord, tu lui as un peu forcé la main. Bon, on y est pour combien de temps ?

\- Ben…

Gabriel se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de dégainer son portable d'un air confiant.

\- Je l'appelle ! …Mince. J'ai plus de batterie. Donne-moi le tien !

\- … Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre, grand génie.

\- … Merde.

Ils appuyèrent alors sur le bouton d'alerte, mais rien ne se produisit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, toujours rien.

Gabriel se laissa glisser au sol, vite suivi par Sam. Leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre dans le petit espace réduit qu'était cet ascenseur. Le blondinet commença à tripatouiller les paillettes étalées par terre tandis que Sam tentait de faire tomber celles qui étaient posées dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Gabe le regarda faire. Puis tendit la main pour l'aider à toutes les enlever. Rapidement, son geste doux se transforma en un frottement taquin, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Arrêêêête, protesta Sam en arrêtant sa main.

La main de Sam enserra celle de Gabriel pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se décide à la lâcher. Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Sam ne se décide à parler.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer d'ouvrir les portes, non ?

\- … Ouaiiiis. On peut essayer. Comme dans les films ! ricana Gabriel. Tu te places à droite, je me place à gauche. A trois, on tire.

Les deux se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, et placèrent leurs mains dessus, doigts crochetés au niveau de la jonction du milieu. Et ils se mirent à tirer. Fort. Très fort. Gabriel en devint tout rouge à force de retenir son souffle, et les muscles de Sam se contractèrent sous l'effort, gonflant légèrement son tee-shirt. Gabriel, à bout de souffle, laissa son regarda dériver le plus discrètement possible vers le torse du-dit Sam. C'était plutôt beau à voir.

Ils continuèrent à tirer pendant quelques minutes de plus, la porte sembla s'ébranler légèrement, puis s'ouvrir de quelques millimètres… jusqu'au moment où les doigts de Gabe glissèrent, et qu'il se rétama de la façon la plus ridicule possible par terre, jambes en l'air. Désormais tout seul pour retenir le poids de la porte, Sammy abandonna, et se laissa aller à un immense éclat de rire hystérique en contemplant Gabriel se tortiller, plus l'aida à se relever en attrapant son avant-bras. Il le tira si fort, et Gabriel était si peu lourd, qu'il vola et s'écrasa contre le torse de Sam, les deux cognant le mur de derrière.

Ils s'écartèrent vivement.

\- Trop peu de place, râla Sam. C'est franchement un coup à devenir claustrophobe ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là-dedans ?

\- … Environ 3/4 d'heure.

Regard meurtrier de Sam vers Gabriel.

\- ... Désolé ?

Silence.

\- Je t'achèterai des cookies ?

\- C'est mauvais pour le cholestérol.

\- … Euh… De la salade alors ?

\- Je ne mange pas que ça, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? Sammy lapin !

\- …

\- Bon, bon, désolé. J'te paye un café alors ?

\- … J'veux un frozen Vanilla latte au Krispy Kreme. Avec supplément sirop à la noisette, marmonna Sam en baissant la tête, comme honteux.

\- Ouah. C'est pas trop sucré pour toi ça ?

\- Chut.

\- Alors comme ça, tu aimes aussi les sucreries, se moqua Gabriel. C'est qu'il est mignon le petit Sammymi à sa mômaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Le blondinet se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les joues du grand brun, et commença à les tirer avec un grand sourire carnassier. A la grande surprise de Gabe, Sam répliqua, attrapant également ses joues et les secouant dans tous les sens.

\- 'âche-moi ! grommela Sam.

\- L'che-moi d'a'ord, toi ! répliqua Gabriel.

\- 'on 'oi d'a'ord !

\- 'on toi !

\- A t'ois alo's !

\- 'ok !

\- Un… deux…t'ois !

Sam lâcha les joues de son adversaire… mais pas Gabriel. Son sourire carnassier revenu, il recommença à le torturer, puis commença à s'en lasser quelques minutes plus tard. Il le lâcha puis glissa de nouveau au sol.

Retour au point de départ.

\- J'en ai maaaaaarre. Il fait froiiiiid. J'ai faiiiiiiiiiim, râla Gabriel.

Puis il se mit à bouder, se roulant en boule comme à un gamin de cinq qu'on aurait puni de dessert. Sam le fixa avec de gros yeux.

\- C'est toi qui nous a foutu dans ce pétrin ! répliqua le géant.

\- Oui ben j'en suis désolé hein, au début c'était censé être que toi !

\- …

\- … Désolé ?

\- Je te le ferai payer, un jour.

Nouveau silence.

\- J'ai froid, marmonna de nouveau Gabe.

Puis il se rapprocha de Sam.

\- Eh, oh, je suis pas un doudou !

\- Mais j'ai froid.

\- Ta faute, ton problème.

\- Radin de chaleur, grogna le blond.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, leurs épaules restant collées. Dix minutes de plus passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel lève les yeux au plafond. Il sembla y chercher quelque chose pendant quelques minutes, puis son regard s'illumina et il tourna la tête vers Sam, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- … N'y pense même pas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait l'emprunter pour sortir !

\- Tu fais ça sans moi.

\- Allez Samignon, fais-moi la courte échelle ! Je vais ouvrir la trappe de secours et on va sortir ainsi !

Sam le considéra pendant quelques minutes. Gabriel sautillait d'excitation.

\- Très bien, soupira Sam. Mais on sort juste la tête pour vérifier si on est entre deux étages ou non, et si on peut crier pour se faire entendre. Or de questions de faire des acrobaties dangereuses sur le toit d'un ascenseur !

\- Pffff. T'es pas drôle.

\- …

\- Bon, ok, marché conclu, je n'irai pas crapahuter dans la cage d'ascenseur. Allez, fais-moi la courte échelle, je vais juste me mettre à hurler.

Avec un soupir, Sam posa un genou à terre, puis tendit ses mains pour aider Gabriel à monter. Ce dernier atteint le plafond et commença à taper dessus en espérant ouvrir la trappe. Puis il baissa la tête vers le géant, et afficha un immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire… ?

\- Ben… A côté de toi, je ressemble à un nain. Pour une fois que nos positions sont inversées, faut que j'en profite, Saminuscule !

Le blondinet fit mine de poser son pied sur la tête de Sam, qui le fusilla du regard. Puis la chaussure revint à sa place initiale – dans la main du brun -, et son propriétaire recommença à taper au plafond. Sam le vit agripper les bords d'une petite trappe, puis pousser de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça s'ouvre pas !

\- Pousse plus fort !

Le blondinet s'exécuta, tenta de s'élever un peu plus haut, et donna malencontreusement un coup de pied à son ami, qui vacilla… et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils s'écrasèrent de nouveau sur le sol, ébranlant légèrement la cabine.

Sammy était étalé sur le dos par terre, Gabriel était lui aussi sur le dos mais écrasé sur son ami. Il étendit les bras en croix, et ne bougea plus. De son côté, Sam s'agitait pour essaye de le dégager.

\- J'en ai marre. J'veux dormir. J'veux manger.

\- Et moi donc. Mais ce que je veux surtout… C'EST QUE TU ARRETES DE M'ECRASER AVEC TES GROSSES FESSES !

\- Même pas vrai. Mes fesses ne sont pas grosses ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'avais le cul pointu. Ça veut dire qu'elles sont toutes maigres. Je suis pas gros, moi, môsieur.

\- T'es pas en train de sous-entendre que je suis gros, quand même ? râla le brun en continuant de gigoter. Descends de là, abruti !

Gabriel se releva, mais se repositionna rapidement assis sur le ventre de Sam pour le bloquer avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager.

\- Eh, la vache ! T'as l'air d'avoir de sacré abdos, selon la perception de mes fesses.

\- …

\- Sérieux, t'as le ventre dur. Faudra que tu me donnes ton secret ! J'ai toujours eu du mal à prendre du muscle au niveau du ventre.

\- … Attends, tu te fous de moi là ? Discute pas comme si de rien n'était pendant que tu es ASSIS SUR MON VENTRE BON SANG.

\- Roh, allez Saminuscule, faut bien qu'on trouve comment s'amuser dans cette minuscule cabine !

Avec un petit rire, l'adolescent accepta de descendre de Sam, libérant son estomac par la même occasion. Il se releva en position assise avec une petite grimace.

\- Je te jure que t'es lourd.

\- Alors c'est pas de la graisse, que du muscle, se vanta Gabriel.

\- Ben tiens. Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas beaucoup de sport.

\- … J'ai un bon métabolisme.

\- Et sûrement des bourrelets qui vont commencer à apparaître un de ces jours.

\- … T'es méchant.

\- Je commence à prendre ma vengeance, répondit Sam en lui adressant un grand sourire et avec une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Gabriel fit mine de bouder, mais ne tint pas cinq minutes. Il s'ennuyait déjà suffisamment.

6 Bon. On fait quoi ? demanda le blond en se remettant debout et en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Sam haussa les épaules, et tenta d'appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton d'alerte. Rien ne se produisit. Il frappa à la porte, cria un peu, mais rien non plus. Puis il jeta un œil à sa montre, pour s'apercevoir que cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés tous les deux ici. Contrairement à ce que Sam avait pu s'imaginer avant de rester coincé dans un ascenseur, ils ne commençaient pas à manquer d'air, et les lumières étaient allumées. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils n'étaient pas coincés… si ça ne faisait pas des heures qu'ils étaient là.

Nouveau soupir.

Il observa Gabriel, qui s'était assis de nouveau et jouait avec les paillettes et confettis restés par terre. Il s'amusait à les prendre dans ses mains et à les envoyer voler en l'air, s'amusant de les voir retomber en pluie sur sa tête. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, il pouvait donc être sûr que retrouver pleins de petites paillettes sur sa tête en allant à la douche le soir, et devrait bien se rincer pour toutes les virées. Sammy observa ses cheveux à lui par en-dessous, et passa une main dedans. Une multitude de petites paillettes en tombèrent, et il soupira encore une fois.

Lui aussi, il faudrait qu'il passe au moins deux shampoings pour tout enlever de sa chevelure qui ne cessait de grandir.

Dean lui faisait souvent la réflexion que ça devenait beaucoup trop long. Depuis que sa longueur avait dépassé les 5 centimètres, en réalité. Une fois, pour le convaincre de les couper, son aîné lui avait fait plein de mini couettes et de mini tresses dans son sommeil, avait pris une photo et l'avait diffusée sur le net. Malheureusement pour Dean, la photo n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'au lieu de se ranger à son avis, les amis l'ayant vue encouragèrent Sam à se les laisser encore plus pousser.

L'une de leurs amies lui avait même conseillé de les laisser pousser de façon à pouvoir en faire don à la lutte contre le cancer, et l'idée avait séduit le cadet Winchester. Aujourd'hui il était beaucoup moins sûr de vouloir les laisser pousser aussi longs, mais il se plaisait à laisser Dean croire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de voir sa chevelure atteindre le bas de son dos. Ça le faisait rire de voir la tête dépitée de son frère, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le taquiner !

Un raclement de gorge de la part de Gabriel fit sortir Sam de ses pensées.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Sam lui lança un regard plein d'espoir puis se colla à la porte de l'ascenseur, en commençant à taper dedans.

\- EH OH ! Y A QUELQU'UN ?

\- Sam ? T'es là-dedans ? lança une voix étouffée.

\- AVEC GABRIEL !

\- …

\- TOUJOURS LA ?

\- Ouais. C'est moi, Kevin, je vais vous faire sortir de là. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour hacker de nouveau l'ascenseur…. Et… voilà !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Kevin contrit.

\- Sam, désolé…

\- T'inquiète, le seul que je vais tuer ici c'est cet adorable nain blond qui devrait avoir honte de porter le nom d'archange, lança Sam avec un gigantesque sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'on reste coincés pendant PLUS DE DEUX HEURES BON SANG ?! cria presque Gabriel. J'AI FAIM.

Kevin soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je suis désolé… Dean aussi m'avait demandé d'arrêter un ascenseur. Je suppose que j'ai inversé vos deux horaires, et aussi le temps que vous vouliez passer dedans…

Les deux prisonniers enfin sortis de leur cabine se regardèrent, un air surpris sur le visage. Dean ? Pourquoi Dean aurait voulu rester coincé dans un ascenseur ? Ou alors il voulait coincer quelqu'un dedans. Pour faire une blague ? Pas trop le genre de l'aîné Winchester.

Heureusement Kevin perçut leurs regards interrogateurs et mit fin à leurs interrogations sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de lui poser une quelconque question.

\- Oh. Dean voulait rester coincé avec Lisa pendant trois heures. Il paraît qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose avec elle et trouvait le coup de l'ascenseur romantique. Bon, sauf que lui il avait prévu le coup et avait embarqué son portable au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, sourit Kevin.

\- Avec Lisa ? s'interrogea Gabriel.

\- Ouais. Une question de gros seins et de bon mental, si j'ai bien compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez sortis d'ici un peu plus d'une demi-heure, c'est pas si terrible !

Comment t'as su que tu t'étais trompé ? demanda Sam en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est simple. Ton frère est sorti de son ascenseur il y a environ un quart d'heure, et a foncé dans ma chambre pour me remercier. C'est là que j'ai capté qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai essayé de vous appeler, aucun de vous n'a répondu… Donc me voilà.

\- Pourquoi Dean t'a remercié si t'as foiré ? ricana Gabriel.

\- Ah, ben c'est le bon côté de cette journée ! Dean a conclu avec Lisa en cinq minutes, ils sont en couple ! annonça Kevin avec un énorme sourire.

* * *

Je suis méchante. J'ai brisé tous vos espoirs de Destiel. Je m'aime. Je vous aime aussi même si on dirait pas comme ça 83

A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre 3

 **Molly**


	6. Chapitre 5

Et me re-voilà comme promis pour ce 5ème chapitre !

Vous pouvez remercier Plume-now pour m'avoir harcelée pour la suite, parce que j'étais atteint de flemmingite aigüe :')

Mais regardez, je suis là, eheheheh !

Allez, réponse aux reviews !

 **Barjy02 :** Oups, je viens de faire un malheureux avec mon couple Dean/Lisa xD

Je ne suis pas une immense fan d'elle non plus, mais je ne la déteste pas. Cependant, je t'avoue que je ne les ai jamais vraiment shippé, tous les deux, alors t'inquiète pas pour leur avenir :p

 **Alexia :** Plus simple comme ça effectivement :D J'aime bien ce prénom !

Heureuse de voir que le chapitre t'a plu… et une anti Lisa/Dean de plus, une ! *tient le compte* xD

 **Jenifael09 :** Ahah, Gabriel a beau être un blagueur, j'adore quand ses blagues se retournent contre lui ! Qui sait, peut-être que ça lui arrivera de nouveau !

 **ZephireBleu :** Tu t'en fous du Destiel ? EH BEN BAM. Chapitre juste avec Dean et Castiel, mwhahahahahaha 8D

Et moi, trop souvent au Starbuck ? Noooon, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. DU TOUT. *cache ses cinnamon rolls dans son dos*

Quant à leur situation familiale, pour l'instant à part les relations frères/sœurs, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de parler de leur famille… Bon, après, j'ai pas prévu grand-chose étant donné que j'écris comme ça vient, donc l'hypothèse d'un chapitre développant cette partie-là n'est pas à exclure ! :D

Et t'inquiète, je compte bien le récupérer le Destiel. Destiel forever. Destiel is life. Destiel is love 8)

 **Plume-now :** Girl, your review makes me laugh. Then die. Then laugh again. But u now it, we've already discuss of it 8)

Thank you 3

 **NaoMishamiga :** Ahah, ne jamais perdre espoir pour le Destiel, le Destiel restera la éternellement et dominera le moooooooooooonde !

 **Noemiefrancia** : Eheheheh. J'aime bien être méchante, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais aussi être gentille avec du Sabriel et du Destiel :D

Encore merci à vous tous de me lire, ce sont vos reviews, vos favoris qui me donnent envie de continuer ! Je vous aime 3

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, Dean est en couple, marmonna Gabriel en sirotant son Latte Caramel.

Il prit une cuillère de chantilly sur le dessus de la boisson, et l'engloutit sans attendre. Puis, la cuillère dans la bouche, il s'adressa de nouveau à Sam.

\- Lisa devait beaucoup l'aimer pour accepter de sortir avec lui en cinq minutes.

\- Dean peut se montrer très persuasif, et puis c'est vrai que Lisa a un crush sur lui depuis maintenant deux ou trois mois. Ils se côtoient beaucoup, c'est normal qu'ils soient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Gabriel observa Sam. Il buvait à petites gorgées son Frozen Vanilla Latte, promis par le blond alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'ascenseur la veille. Ce dernier picora distraitement son donught, puis remarqua les sourcils froncés de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce nouveau couple, lança le blondinet. Un problème avec Lisa ?

\- Oh, non, Lisa est très gentille. Non, au contraire, le problème c'est Dean. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, il a tendance à avoir des aventures très courtes. J'espère que ça ne se passera pas ainsi avec Lisa. Il dit l'aimer, et il a l'air d'y croire, mais je le connais assez bien pour savoir que jusqu'à maintenant il a été incapable de tenir une relation.

\- Ah bon ? C'est marrant, ça m'étonne pas. Trop de tentations dans la nature, pas vrai ? Suffit de voir comment il regarde toutes les filles. Des gros boobs, et c'est parti pour une infidélité, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça.

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, à se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Gabriel ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- On peut faire en sorte qu'ils cassent pour protéger Lisa non ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Nooon ! On va laisser faire les choses, mais je vais surveiller Dean de près.

Sam s'inquiétait toujours à propos de Dean. Et comme il connaissait Lisa, il s'inquiétait désormais également pour elle. Ils s'entendaient bien. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu cette paire de sein, l'aîné Winchester ne serait sans doute pas tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Changeons de sujet, murmura Sam.

\- Très bien. De quoi veux-tu parler, Saminuscule ?

\- … Si je me lève, je fais deux fois ta taille, Tyrion. Alors chut.

\- Roh, roh. Désolé. De quoi veux-tu parler, Sam ?

\- J'sais pas. Ah, si, comment va Castiel ?

\- Plutôt bien, écoute ! Il est toujours un peu solitaire mais semble mieux s'intégrer. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que le grand frère c'est moi.

\- … Pas au niveau maturité, crois-moi.

\- … méchant.

\- Je sais, je sais. Bon, en tout cas c'est tant mieux s'il va bien. Et qui sait, il va peut-être se trouver une copine lui aussi ! Ca semble être la période, deux mecs de notre classe ont chacun trouvé une copine.

\- Pff, Castiel, avec une copine ? Il en a eu une seule, qu'il a embrassé une seule fois. Je sais pas si c'est l'expérience qui lui a pas plu, mais depuis, plus rien !

\- Peut-être est-il gay, non ? Déjà considéré cette possibilité ?

\- Franchement, j'pencherais carrément pour asexuel à c'rythme-là.

\- Ah bon ?

Gabe lui lança un sourire goguenard.

\- Ouais. J'ai laissé traîner des magazines pornos gays et hétéros, et rien, il en a regardé aucun, il semble s'en foutre royalement !

\- …

\- … Quoi ?

\- Tu laisses traîner des magazines pornos pour ton frère ?

\- Roh, fais pas cette tête ! C'était juste un petit test !

Sam soupira. Gabriel avec des magazines pornos. Etrangement, cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, mais il n'en fit pas cas.

Castiel semblait en effet peu intéressé par les personnes du sexe opposé, et même les personnes de son sexe, du moins pour l'aspect amoureux. Mais il y avait quand même des gens qu'il admirait, ou qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Ou encore, des gens qu'il avait envie de connaître un peu plus.

Dean faisait partie de ces personnes. Castiel trouvait que le Winchester avait un charme indéniable. Beaucoup de personnes l'aimaient, et il faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles, mais également de certains mecs, de ce qu'il avait pu voir. L'angélique adolescent avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de parler plus longuement avec Dean, mais jamais il n'en avait eu l'occasion.

Cependant, le Winchester semblait avoir remarqué ces tentatives de se lier d'amitié avec lui, puisque le jour suivant sa mise en couple, il lui proposa de travailler ensemble sur l'exposé que venait de leur donner leur professeur d'anglais, laissant Lisa se mettre avec Charlie.

Les deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Dean, qui était un bordel pas possible. C'était tellement mal rangé, avec des fringues partout par terre – Castiel avait remarqué un caleçon sur le bureau ! – que le brun lui proposa d'aller plutôt se poser dans sa chambre, ce que le Winchester accepta avec empressement.

\- Wow. T'es sûr que c'est une chambre d'adolescent ? ricana Dean en pénétrant dans la petite pièce.

On pouvait en effet facilement en douter. La chambre était nickel, aucun poster n'était accroché au mur, aucune fringue sur le sol, tout semblait parfaitement à sa place. Même la couverture sur le lit n'avait aucun pli, tellement lissée que Dean hésita sérieusement à s'asseoir dessus, jusqu'à ce que Castiel l'y invita et qu'il posa précautionneusement son derrière dessus. L'adolescent au trench-coat se débarrassa de ce dernier, mais garda sa cravate bleue, et alla s'installer à côté de l'autre, ordinateur sur les genoux.

\- Bon, lança Castiel. Il faut qu'on fasse un exposé sur un scientifique anglophone. Je pensais que parler d'Alan Turing ça pouvait être une bonne idée, surtout avec le film qui est sorti récemment, Imitation game.

\- Ah ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Sam adore l'acteur qui joue le rôle principal… Il a un nom à coucher dehors… euh, Bendadick Crumblespash ? Non, attends... Bustflocked Cucumber ? Ou Banjoclick Grumbletrap peut-être ?

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Castiel, qui semblait se retenir de rire.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

\- Benedict Cumberbatch.

\- A tes souhaits ?

\- Non, Benedict Cumberbatch, c'est le nom de l'acteur auquel tu penses, sourit Cas.

\- Oh ! Je savais que c'était un nom bizarre comme celui-là !

\- C'est vrai que c'est peu commun. Mais c'est un excellent acteur.

\- Ouais je sais, je te l'ai dit, Sam m'a noyé sous les compliments ! Et qu'il est excellent dans Sherlock, et qu'il est badass dans Star Trek, et qu'il fait aussi la voix du Dragon dans le hobbit…

\- Et il a aussi joué dans 12 years a slave, lui fit remarquer Castiel.

\- … Bon, on le regardera ce film, puisque cet acteur est si génial !

Le visage du brun s'illumina. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir, cela le rendait donc heureux.

\- On te voit pas sourire souvent, fit remarquer Dean en souriant à son tour.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne souris pas sans raison c'est tout.

\- Dommage, parce que t'as un sourire plutôt canon ! Les filles te tomberaient toutes dans les bras. Enfin, toutes celles qui n'auraient pas craqué sur moi, ahah !

\- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt populaire, du côté des filles.

\- Ouaip. Gueule d'ange et biceps, et tu gagnes le gros lot ! ricana Dean.

\- Et modestie, aussi, murmura Castiel.

\- Et modestie, oui !... Attends, modestie ? Eeeeeeh, tu te moques de moi là ? Te moques pas de moi !

Dean afficha un air faussement offensé sur son « visage d'ange », puis explosa de rire avant de frapper énergiquement le dos du brun dans un signe de camaraderie.

\- T'es un drôle toi !

\- Ah bon ? Gabriel dit toujours que je n'ai aucun humour.

\- … C'est clair que comparé à ton frère…

Dean laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

\- Bon, lança alors Castiel. On devrait peut-être commencer à travailler, ou on y sera encore demain.

\- Oui. Commençons par faire quelques recherches, on aura qu'à regarder le film ce soir !

\- Ce soir ? Je pensais que tu avais une sortie avec Lisa. Il m'avait semblé l'entendre mentionner, dans le couloir, qu'elle était occupée ce soir.

\- Ah, ouais, elle est occupée, mais pas avec moi, ahah ! Son cousin arrive en ville dans la soirée, elle doit s'occuper de lui. Donc ce soir, on peut regarder le film. Comme ça, ce sera fait. On aura qu'à le commencer vers vingt heures, ou vingt heures trente, non ?

\- Bonne idée. Le film dure à peu près deux heures, on en aura fini vers vingt-deux heures, ça me semble bien.

Castiel commença à tapoter sur le clavier, Dean regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ils visitèrent de nombreux sites internet, et commencèrent à écrire leur exposé. Le Winchester se décourageait rapidement, et sa motivation avait des hauts et des bas, mais l'autre parvenait à le garder intéressé par le sujet en lui lisant toutes les anecdotes qu'il trouvait sur Alan Turing.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Dean bâilla et ce bruit fut suivi par son estomac grognant. Celui de Castiel suivit le mouvement.

\- … J'ai la dalle, grogna Dean. Ça te dit on va grailler quelque part ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Je meurs d'envie d'un bon hamburger !

\- …

\- Ça te va ou t'aimes pas ça ?

\- … Je n'en ai jamais mangé, à vrai dire.

\- … QUOI ?! T'AS JAMAIS MANGE DE HAMBURGER ? T'ES SUR D'ETRE AMERICAIN ? T'ES SUR D'ETRE UN ADOLESCENT ?

\- … Oui à toutes tes questions. Mes parents n'apprécient pas particulièrement la junk food.

\- Bon. Eh ben ce sera une première ! On va aller au Five Guys. C'est une chaîne où tu composes toi-même ton burger.

\- Très bien.

Quand Castiel se leva, Dean était déjà sur ses pieds. L'idée d'engloutir un hamburger lui avait redonné de l'énergie. Il tira presque le brun pour arriver plus rapidement au Five Guys, qui était une chaîne de hamburger très connue. On choisissait la base de son hamburger, à savoir un ou deux steaks, salade, tomates, supplément bacon ou autre, puis on ajoutait ce qu'on voulait dedans. Des sauces, des oignons, des machins, des trucs... Dean avait fait le morfale avec deux steaks, double-dose de bacon et sauce barbecue. Cas de son côté resta soft, se contentant d'un steak et d'un peu de bacon.

Ils patientèrent en picorant les cacahuètes gratuites mises à disposition des clients. Quand les hamburgers arrivèrent, Dean saisit le plateau et Castiel le suivit jusqu'à une table libre. Les deux s'installèrent face à face, et le Winchester tandis sa nourriture à son ami.

\- Castiel considéra le paquet enrobé de papier avec un air dubitatif.

\- Il faut enlever le papier, ricana Dean.

\- Je sais, Dean. Le papier, ce n'est pas comestible.

L'adolescent au trench-coat déballa son sandwich, et mordit dedans. Dean en était déjà à la moitié.

Hm… C'est bon ! sourit Castiel, avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Evidemment, idiot, c'est la meilleure chose du monde ! Enfin non. C'est la seconde meilleure. La meilleure chose du monde, ce sont les tartes.

\- J'aime les tartes. J'en cuisine beaucoup. Je suis le roi des tartes !

Dean s'étouffa avec un morceau de hamburger.

\- Cas, primo, évite de dire que tu es le roi des tartes, c'est équivalent à dire que tu es le roi des idiots, ricana le garçon. Secundo, si tes tartes sont si bonnes, t'as intérêt à m'en faire une un de ces jours !

\- Si tu veux, Dean, je te ferai une tarte un de ces jours.

Les deux mangèrent leur hamburger – engloutirent, dans le cas de Dean – et retournèrent tranquillement à l'internat.

\- C'était bon. Merci de m'avoir emmené là-bas, Dean.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé d'être si formel, dude !

\- Je ne suis pas formel.

\- …

\- Bon, peut-être un peu.

\- Alors détends-toi !

\- Désolé, Dean. Je vais essayer !

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Castiel rapidement, et lancèrent le film sans plus attendre. Ils s'étaient installés sur le lit, dos contre le mur, et l'ordinateur placé en face d'eux sur le bureau.

Dean devait avouer que ce Cummers… quelque chose était un très bon acteur. Il avait un certain charme, il jouait bien. Le blond regarda Castiel, et remarqua qu'il semblait être à fond sur le film. Cas s'était légèrement penché en avant, bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, et son expression variait en fonction de la scène qui se jouait. Il crut même percevoir une petite larme sur la joue du brun quand on menaça Alan Turing de le virer et qu'on insultait son travail. Puis il le vit s'appuyer de nouveau contre les murs, les yeux papillonnant.

Le Winchester se reconcentra sur le film. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, un truc vint heurter son épaule lourdement. Il sursauta, et se détourna momentanément du film…

Pour se rendre compte que la tête de Castiel reposait sur lui.

Dean soupira légèrement. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. Puis de nouveau sur le brun.

\- Cas ? Eh, Cas, réveille-toi.

Silence.

Il le secoua par l'épaule, légèrement.

\- Cas ! Castiel ! Debout !

Toujours rien. Nouveau soupir de la part de Dean.

Il observa Castiel.

Ses yeux papillonnaient légèrement, ses cils frôlant sa joue ainsi que le cou de Dean. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et son souffle caressait la peau du Winchester. Ce dernier resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, fixant son ami, puis secoua la tête. Il se tourna de nouveau le film, bien décidé à le regarder jusqu'à la fin.

Peine perdue.

Car lui aussi s'endormit, et il se réveilla des heures plus tard, allongé à côté de Castiel sur le lit de ce dernier, un bras du brun passé au-dessus de sa taille et sa jambe droite par-dessus les siennes. Il tenta de le repousser avec un grognement mais le garçon dormait profondément et était étalé sur le lit comme un camembert sur une tranche de pain frais.

Dean tenta la technique des guillis – ça marchait sur Sam ! – et chatouilla Castiel au niveau des côtes. En résulta un grand mouvement de la part de Cas, qui trouva le moyen d'écraser encore plus le blond. Dean Gigota de nouveau, Castiel roula sur le côté… et s'écrasa par terre dans un BOUM retentissant.

\- Aïe !

\- AH BEN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Cas en remettant sa cravate en place.

Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et ses yeux lançaient des points d'interrogations qui se répercutaient dans la pièce.

\- Je suppose qu'on s'est endormis devant le film, lança Dean.

\- … IL EST HUIT HEURES PASSEES, cria soudainement Castiel, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid.

\- Et alors ?

\- On avait cours à HUIT HEURES.

\- MERDE.

Les deux se levèrent en quatrième vitesse, ne prenant ni le temps de grignoter quelque chose, ni celui de se rendre un peu présentables, et ouvrirent la porte avant de foncer à l'extérieur.

Dean percuta alors le dos de Castiel, qui venait de s'arrêter net. Ah, non, il avait percuté quelqu'un, lui aussi.

Gabriel.

\- Vous cherchez vraiment à attirer plus de rumeurs, vous deux, lança-t-il avec un sourire grivois. Bande de boulets !

* * *

Ok. Destiel shippers, heureux ? 3

Je me suis bien amusée avec le nom de Benedict Cumberbatch 8D


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello tout le monde !

Je vais faire un petit racontage de life aujourd'hui : dans deux jours, à savoir vendredi, les résultats de mes partiels vont tomber. Vous imaginez pas combien je stresse ! Alors si jamais vous ne voyez pas de chapitre arrivé dimanche… c'est que j'ai fait une crise cardiaque pour cause de trop mauvaises notes :')

Priez pour moi :p

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de blablater, je poste ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse, alors je me contenterai de tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos follows, ça me fait immensément plaisir !

Bisous et à dimanche 3

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

\- Vous cherchez vraiment à attirer plus de rumeurs, vous deux, lança Gabriel avec un sourire grivois. Bande de boulets !

\- Ouais, sérieux les gars, on vous sauvera pas la mise à chaque fois, rigola Lucifer, qui surgit du dos du blond.

\- Vous avez fait quoi toute la nuit ? lança Lilith qui venait d'apparaître à son tour. T'as pas intérêt à avoir souillé mon Castiel, je veux être la première à le faire !

Castiel devint rouge tomate, Dean se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? marmonna Dean en ignorant le regard grivois de Lilith. Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça ! râla Sam, qui fit à son tour son apparition. Tu as oublié !

\- Oublié quoi ? ET BON SANG ARRETEZ D'APPARAITRE CHACUN VOTRE TOUR, J'AI DES PETITES CRISES CARDIAQUES A CHAQUE FOIS.

\- Tu as oublié les répétitions pour Thanksgiving ! lança-t-il d'un air accusateur.

\- …

\- Tu as COMPLETEMENT oublié !

Cette fois, le ton accusateur s'était transformé en dépit.

\- Ouiii… mais noooon… je savais qu'il y avait une journée de répétitions… mais j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'huiiii… et puis Cas non plus ne savait pas, d'abord !

\- Dean, ça, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas mis au courant.

\- …

Sam soupira. Lucifer explosa de rire, vite suivi de Gabriel. Lilith attrapa le bras de Castiel et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur avec de le traîner presque derrière elle, tandis que la petite troupe se mettait en marche. Dean tentait de s'excuser auprès de Sam, qui continuait de lâcher de longs soupirs, prenant plaisir à voir Dean s'embourber dans ses justifications.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle de théâtre, et un tas de paires d'yeux se fixa sur la petite troupe. Jo s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Ahlalala, Dean, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, que tu sois encore en retard ! Et lui, c'est qui ?

\- Castiel, enchanté.

\- Je suis Jo, je m'occupe du groupe de théâtre. Il a été décidé que votre groupe participerait avec la chorale au spectacle des théâtreux. Ils sont gentils les choristes, mais bon, ils chantent des chansons un peu nazes par moment… On espérait que vous pourriez les dynamiser un peu, ahaha !

Cette remarque provoqua un regard meurtrier vers Jo de la part d'une femme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs et filasses.

\- Désolée Becky, lui lança la jolie jeune femme avec un grand sourire, mais je ne fais que dire la pure vérité !

\- Grmpf, répondit ladite Becky.

Lisa débarqua alors et sauta dans les bras de Dean. Celui-ci l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains posées au niveau de ses reins. Il s'apprêtait à les faire glisser plus bas quand il remarqua qu'on les fixait. Le Winchester lâcha sa petite amie à regret, et ils séparèrent leurs lèvres sans pour autant trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Jo frappa dans ses mains, Becky hurla pour demander le calme. Les élèves finirent par tous se taire après dix bonnes minutes.

\- Jeunes gens, maintenant qu'on a récupéré nos deux retardataires, on va pouvoir commencer à travailler !

Tout le monde se posa dans la salle, tandis que les deux professeures se tenaient sur scène. Elles expliquèrent comment allait se passer la journée : la scène serait réservée, durant la matinée, aux théâtreux, pour travailler leurs placements. Pendant ce temps dans les coulisses, le club couture s'occupait des costumes. Ceux du club théâtre avaient déjà été conçus, mais il fallait encore faire des petites retouches, sans compter que les musiciens et les choristes devaient également avoir des accessoires assortis pour maintenant une certaine cohésion. Et enfin, les chanteurs pourraient travailler dans la salle adjacente à la salle de théâtre, reliée aux coulisses par un petit couloir. L'après-midi, se déroulerait un filage, une fausse représentation servant d'entraînement.

C'était un beau bordel. Les coulisses en questions étaient composés d'une sorte d'arrière pièce située juste dernière la scène, à partir de laquelle on pouvait rejoindre deux loges d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, ainsi que la fameuse salle de répétitions.

Dans l'arrière-salle avait été installés cinq machines à coudre sur des bureaux d'école, des monceaux de tissus traînaient à même le sol, ainsi que des aiguilles, des mètres rubans, et des paravents… Il fallait presque marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas écraser le matériel du club couture ! … Et pour ne pas se prendre une aiguille dans le pied par la même occasion.

Du côté des loges, une était réservée aux mecs, et l'autre aux filles. Dean avait déjà trouvé le moyen, moins de dix minutes après être arrivé, de faire semblant de se tromper de loge pour entr'apercevoir les adolescentes en train de se changer !

Bien sûr, l'une comme l'autre était tout autant en bordel. Entre les instruments de musique, les sacs, les paquets de bonbons qui traînaient… Une horreur !

Ainsi, le groupe de musique fonça vers la salle de répèt', tentant de fuir le bazar ambiant. Mais ils eurent trop d'espoir, car une des filles de la couture les interpellèrent juste avant qu'ils ne franchirent le pas de la porte.

\- Stop ! Vous cinq, ramenez-vous, on va s'occuper de vos costumes, ensuite vous pourrez répéter tout votre saoul tranquillement.

\- On peut pas faire ça plus tard ? supplia presque Lisa.

\- Ouais, il y a plein de monde à costumer ! grinça Lilith.

\- Ouais, mais on a un planning, et on commence par vous, point barre.

La blonde les invita à se mettre en ligne devant elle, ce qu'ils firent tous en rechignant, excepté Castiel qui s'en fichait un peu. La jeune fille, Clarissa, appela l'un de ses camarades, qui arriva avec un mètre ruban dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit un, puis traîna Castiel, Dean et Luci derrière un grand paravent, tandis que Clari s'occupait des filles.

\- Allez, virez-moi vos fringues ! lança l'adolescent. Vous pouvez garder vos pantalons, mais enlevez-le reste.

\- Je fais pas de strip-tease pour n'importe qui, ricana Dean.

\- J'm'appelle Garth, lança le frêle garçonnet en faisant un câlin un Dean. Enchanté.

Le blond en resta bouche-bée. Jusqu'à ce que ledit Garth se détache de lui.

\- Je fais des câlins pour dire bonjour. Ca te gêne pas j'espère ? c'est cool les câlins !

Dean ne répondit pas, ce dont ne sembla pas se formaliser Garth, puisqu'il commençait déjà à prendre les mesures de Lucifer, qui s'était mis torse nu en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Raxacoricofallapatorius », et arborait un sourire très fier en gonflant ses pectoraux.

Le couturier s'approcha ensuite de Castiel, qui portait toujours son trench-coat.

\- Euh, il est classe ton trench, hein, vraiment, mais… je peux pas prendre tes mesures là.

\- C'est vraiment obligé que je me déshabille ?

\- … Ben… oui…

\- Bon.

A contrecœur Cas commença à enlever ses fringues. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui était sorti de sa stupéfaction et s'était déshabillé également. Le Winchester était sacrément musclé, et Cas aimait bien, il trouvait ça esthétique. Puis il tourna ensuite la tête vers Lucifer. Sa musculature à lui n'était pas non plus en reste, mais il restait plus fin de que Dean. Castiel, à côté de ces deux-là, était une véritable crevette ! Pas faute d'avoir essayé de se muscler, pourtant. Mais la musculation n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc, il préférait aller courir un peu que passer des heures à faire du culturisme. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, s'il avait eu par moments du mal avec son corps fin, il l'avait maintenant totalement accepté.

Garth passa ses mains autour de son torse avec son mètre ruban, frôlant au passage ses côtes, déclenchant un petit rire de la part de Cas. Même chose quand il retira ses bras.

Dean lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Tu crains les chatouilles, Cas ? se mit à rire le Winchester.

\- Mouiii…

\- …

Le blond s'approcha de Castiel et chatouilla furieusement ses côtes.

\- J'ai trouvé comment maîtriser le Castiel sauvage, ricana Dean avec un sourire maléfique.

Lucifer le considéra avec étonnement, tandis que Castiel partait dans un immense éclat de rire hystérique. Soudain, quelqu'un défonça le paravent – littéralement – et fonça dans Dean.

Gabriel.

\- TORTURE PAS MON FRÈRE. JE SUIS LE SEUL A POUVOIR LE TORTURER. TORTURE SAMMYCHOU SI TU VEUX. NON MAIS.

Garth regardait la scène en se retenant de rire. Autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardait. Des têtes sortirent des loges et de derrière les paravents ? Castiel était étalé par terre, reprenant son souffle, et Gabriel était toujours en train de crier contre Dean qui osait torturer son frère alors que c'était son rôle à lui. Dean avait été pris au dépourvu par la crevette qu'était Gabriel – c'était de famille, fallait croire… - et tentait de se libérer de cette sangsue sans succès.

Heureusement Sam débarqua par derrière et ceintura Gabriel, tout en fusillant du regard son frère. Jo débarqua en courant, inquiétée par tout ce raffut, et se calma immédiatement en voyant qui était au centre du bordel. Connaissant le petit groupe, elle cessa immédiatement de s'inquiéter, poussa un très long soupir qui leur signala sa présence, et retourna dans la grande salle.

Les garçons se calmèrent plutôt rapidement, une fois Gabriel arraché à sa proie, et les couturiers purent enfin reprendre leur travail.

Maintenant, essayez d'imaginer une blonde Lilith affublée d'un Headband style indien avec une plume lui tombant dans les cheveux, une jupe corolle beige, et un bustier sur lequel Clarissa avait cousu des franges. Sans oublier bien sûr sa tête rouge de colère.

\- LA CA VA PAS ÊTRE POSSIBLE. JE REFUSE. Pourquoi Lisa elle est tombée sur le costume de Cow-girl, eeeeeelle ?

\- Tu veux qu'on échange, lui proposa la brune Lisa. Ca ne me gêne pas !

\- C'est vrai ?

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

\- Ah non ! balança Clarissa. Faire encore des retouches ?! Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un planning serré !

Mais le regard meurtrier de Lilith la fit soudainement changer d'avis. La blonde pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait…

Ce fut donc une Lil ravie, qui, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ressorti de derrière le rideau vêtue d'une longue jupe rosée, d'une chemise blanche et d'un veston sans manches noir. Elle avait même obtenu un stetson, ces chapeaux de cow-boy !

Dean de son côté s'était retrouvé vêtu de plumes et torse nu. Il frissonnait et râlait, mais bien sûr ni Lucifer ni Castiel ne lui avait proposé de prendre leurs costumes, ils n'étaient pas fous.

Après deux heures de ce traitement, ils purent enfin souffler et aller travailler.

Ce fut encore pire ensuite. Becky, qui était censée gérer la chorale, passait l'essentiel de son temps dans les coulisses, faisant on en savait quoi. Il s'avèrera plus tard qu'elle était en fait en train de mater Sam, voire limite le harceler pour obtenir un rencard. Une vraie cinglée.

Ainsi livrée à eux-mêmes, les adolescents commencèrent à travailler dans un beau tintamarre. Ils réussirent finalement à se coordonner, mais cela n'empêcha pas les engueulades. La chorale ne cessait de chanter des chansons des choristes… et franchement, au bout de trois « vois sur ton chemin », les autres commençaient à en avoir sacrément assez. Tellement assez que Lil, pétant les plombs, se mit à crier qu'elle allait les écorcher vifs et faire des chaussures avec leurs peaux s'ils continuaient. Lucifer dut la sortir de force en la chargeant sur son épaule, et elle ne se fit pas beaucoup d'amis en cette journée.

Une bagarre se lança presque quand Castiel osa dire qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement certaines chansons de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Il fallut l'intervention d'un Dean sacrément remonté pour que le pauvre Castiel ne finisse pas six pieds sous terre, tué par des fans en colère.

Sur le coup de midi, les élèves quittèrent la pièce et allèrent manger, la tension retombant. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas révisé. Heureusement, ils devaient jouer des chansons connues, et non pas en écrire des reprises, le travail en était moindre et ils pourraient se débrouiller cet aprèm avec les partitions.

Castiel s'était éloigné du groupe, il y avait trop de bruit, c'était pas trop son truc… A sa grande surprise, l'aîné Winchester le rejoint.

\- Dean ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Tu as l'air fatigué, et tout à l'heure ces cinglés ont bien failli te massacrer ! Entre Malcom et ça, t'as vraiment pas de chance.

\- Oh, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Le brun pensait que l'autre allait s'en aller. Il devait vouloir rejoindre ses amis. Mais il le sentit hésiter, alors Castiel se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Je peux faire autre chose pour toi, Dean ?

\- Euh… Je…

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Cas, un air sincèrement surpris sur le visage.

\- Eh bien… Je me sens coupable de ne pas m'être rendu compte que Malcom te maltraitait. J'étais au courant des rumeurs… mais je savais que personne ne viendrait m'embêter, et je pensais qu'il en serait de même pour toi… Et… enfin… c'était égoïste…

L'adolescent en fut sincèrement surpris.

\- Mais voyons… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et qui sait, j'aurais pu être une brute sachant se défendre, sourit le brun.

\- Non… enfin, ça se voit que tu n'es pas une brute. J'veux dire, t'es tout fin, tu mouftes pas quand on te dit quelque chose de méchant, t'es gentil avec tout le monde… Regarde, t'as même pardonné à Malcom ! Et moi, comment je te traite ? En restant seul avec toi dans ta chambre, donnant possiblement plus de matière à des abrutis de s'en prendre à toi. Non pas que je veux pas de nouveau regarder un film avec toi, hein ! Juste… que, enfin… maintenant, si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, je lui ferais bouffer ses dents !

\- Dean lui adressa un sourire lumineux, et Castiel lui en rendit un reconnaissant.

Décidemment, Dean était plein de surprises ! Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas manger tout seul. A la surprise du Winchester, le brun se leva et le suivit avec un sourire joyeux.

Castiel commençait peu à peu à s'ouvrir aux autres. Le repas passa rapidement. Les deux adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien, et malgré que Dean avait la main sur la taille de Lisa, elle avait l'impression d'être un peu délaissée, mais n'en fit rien paraître.

Mais allons jeter un œil à nos chers théâtreux ! De leur côté, la matinée ne fut pas beaucoup plus joyeuse. La moitié des élèves, ayant choisi ce club par dépit, n'avez pas appris leur texte. Gabriel s'était absenté en pleine scène en entendant un rire hystérique, et il avait fallu l'arracher de Dean de force pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrache les yeux. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de pester contre le frère de Sam.

\- C'est MON ROLE de torturer Cassie ! LE MIEN ! Et d'abord, comment il a trouvé son point faible ?! Je suis sûr que Dean l'a agressé sexuellement ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Gabriel… Dean n'est intéressé que par les filles.

\- Non. Je suis sûr qu'il est intéressé par les mecs. Il fixait les abdos de mon frèèèèère !

\- Calme, calme !

\- Non mais, s'il était intéressé de façon durable par Castiel, je veux bien, mais il fera pas de lui un énième nom sur un tableau de conquêtes !

Sam avait finalement cessé d'essayer de convaincre Gabe de l'hétérosexualité de son frère et l'avait laissé râler dans son coin, ça finirait par lui passer. Et effectivement, ça lui passa. Et finalement, Sam aurait mille fois préféré continuer de l'entendre grogner contre Dean. Parce que quand Gabriel était de bonne humeur, il faisait quoi ? Des blagues. Le cadet Winchester l'avait appris à ses dépens. Heureusement, il n'en fut pas la victime directe, juste collatérale. Comme ce moment où le blond avait étalé du savon sur la scène pour la fille qui devait courir d'un coulisse à l'autre, et qui l'avait remplacée car elle devait aller voir l'un de ses professeurs. Il s'était explosé par terre, mais s'était forcé à garder son calme étant donné que ce n'était qu'un accident – enfin, presque.

Gabriel s'était fait détester par une bonne partie de la salle. Il avait planqué une bonne partie des tissus dans les toilettes, avait remplacé la teinture éphémère rose utilisée pour l'une des pièces par une teinture semi-permanente verte, avait attrapé un chat dans la rue et l'avait lâché dans la salle – oui, il avait trouvé le temps d'attraper un chat -, et avait également réussi à pénétrer la loge des filles avec une perruque pour détacher toutes les bretelles de soutien-gorge qu'il pouvait (!).

Voilà, voilà.

Heureusement l'heure du repas était vite arrivée, et Sam avait pu se reposer sans avoir à vérifier qu'il n'allait pas marcher sur des punaises, glisser sur du savon, ou autres choses réjouissantes.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il comprit qu'il avait totalement tort en goûtant à la première bouchée de son sandwich avant de la recracher aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée. PAPRIKA. ET PIMENT.

\- GABRIEL. JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au lieu de déjeuner tranquillement comme il l'avait espéré, Sam Winchester passa sa pause d'une heure à courir – littéralement – après un emmerdeur de première en lui balançant des chips à la tête et en tentant de l'attraper par le col pour aller le tuer quelque part. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs à deux reprises devant Dean, Castiel et le reste de leur groupe, qui se contentèrent de se jeter un regard surpris, et puis de lever les épaules d'un air qui voulait dire « tout-ceci-est-normal-ne-nous-en-mêlons-pas ».

Au final, ils s'étaient arrêtés, essoufflés, non loin l'un de l'autre. Sam continuait de fusiller Gabriel du regard. Il n'avait pas encore digéré qu'il avait passé près de trois heures coincé dans un ascenseur avec cet emmerdeur de première, et lui aurait fait la peau s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour le filage de cet aprèm.

La performance de Gabe au niveau de la chute avait complètement convaincu Jo de ses talents d'acteurs, et il apparaissait dans quasiment toutes les pièces, que ce soit en personnage principal, secondaire, ou même en arbre ! Et comme Sam aussi, eh bien il avait plusieurs scènes à jouer avec cet abruti.

Bon, au moins, il apprenait son texte. Mais le Winchester appréhendait de plus en plus le spectacle de Thanksgiving, car connaissant Gabriel, il serait capable de poser des pièges dans tous les coulisses… et même dans la salle !

D'ailleurs, ça ne manqua pas, dans l'après-midi, des objets disparurent, apparurent, furent tagués, mangés, etc. Dean faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que sa guitare avait disparu de son étui, et avait menacé de balancer plusieurs fois par la fenêtre le coupable. La guitare avait finalement était retrouvée saine et sauve dans les toilettes des filles, entourée de fleurs et remplie de riz. Dean était bien sûr convaincu que c'était Gabriel, mais sans preuve, il ne pouvait décemment pas le massacrer, ou la faute lui retomberait sur le coin du nez.

Et Sam s'était bien gardé de désigner également Gabriel en coupable, car il avait besoin de son camarade.

Le piano de Castiel avait également été désaccordé, mais à la grande déception de Gabe, le brun ne péta pas un plomb. Après tout, c'était Castiel hein, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il crie, il était la personne la plus calme, raisonnable, et moins cinglée de tout le groupe présent dans le théâtre ce jour-là. Il se contenta donc de donner une bonne petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de son jeune faire, qui fit la moue en le fusillant du regard.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, Gabriel, ou j'en référerais à Papa.

\- On sentait la majuscule dans sa voix.

\- Papa, papa, toujours papa. … Tu lui diras rien hein ?

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes d'embêter ton monde.

\- …

\- … Non, je dirais rien, mais évite de désaccorder ou planquer des instruments, ok ?

\- Ouais !

Castiel trouvait que son frère se comportait mieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce lycée. Pas de blagues trop méchantes, il se faisait des amis qu'il ne torturait pas à coups de seaux d'eau sur la tête, et lui-même commençait à bien s'intégrer dans le groupe. Râler après Gabriel auprès de son Père pour mettre en l'air tous ces bons trucs qui lui arrivaient ces derniers temps ? Ben tiens !

Et Gabriel l'avait bien compris.

Cas n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se rebellerait ainsi – petite rébellion que de laisser son frère faire des blagues, certes – contre son Père, il semblait que Dean et le reste de ses amis déteignaient sur lui. Et pour être franc cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il appréciait de s'être rapproché de Dean ainsi, et le considérait désormais comme un ami, si ce n'est un très bon ami.

Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées après la détérioration de son piano, ne vit pas arriver Lisa derrière lui.

\- Eh, Cas !

\- Oh, Lisa. Tu m'as surpris.

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais te parler de Dean.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, tu penses ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il passe beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec moi.

\- Oh… Non, en tout cas on n'en a pas parlé. Tu fais référence à la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ? Nous n'avons fait que regarder un film hein, rien d'autre, je te promets.

\- Oui, se mit à rire Lisa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute que vous n'avez rien fait. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas trop le genre de Dean. Il préfère avec plus de seins, ahah !

\- Oh, oui, je sais. Et puis, il ne m'intéresse pas si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Oui, oui. Je m'inquiétais juste de savoir s'il essayait de m'éviter un peu. Il devait m'appeler après que j'ai récupéré mon cousin, mais du coup ne l'a pas fait, et on ne s'est pas trop parlé depuis.

\- Je peux me renseigner discrètement si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme.

\- Oh… ce serait gentil de ta part.

\- Je te tiens au courant, sourit Castiel.

Discrètement, avait dit Castiel. Mais vous connaissez Cas, non ? La discrétion, ce n'est pas son fort, vraiment pas. Alors presque immédiatement après cette discussion avec Lisa, il fonça vers Dean et l'attira à l'écart.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu essais d'éviter Lisa ?

Ledit Dean en recracha son coca à la tête de Castiel, qui ne réagit pas et se contenta de s'essuyer calmement, tandis que son ami était à moitié en train de s'étouffer avec le reste de la boisson.

Finalement, Cas vint lui taper dans le dos et le Winchester reprit rapidement une tête humaine.

\- Pourquoi ça, Cas ?

\- Ben, c'est Lisa qu'est venue me voir, elle s'inquiétait.

Discrétion-man, Cas. Je vous jure. Discrétion-man. Il faudrait peut-être lui offrir un dictionnaire pour son anniversaire…

\- Lisa ? Non mais elle t'a dit quoi en substance ?

\- Ben que vous ne vous êtes pas trop parlé aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air de dire que ça changeait de d'habitude.

\- Ben non, d'habitude on parle pas trop ensemble… Enfin, si. Elle parle, mais je l'écoute pas toujours, se mit à rire l'adolescent.

\- … Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle. C'est ta petite-amie, tu l'aimes non ?

\- Ben ouais… et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! D'après ton frère, t'as eu une seule copine, me donne pas des conseils alors que toi-même t'y connaît rien ! Je dois avoir dix fois plus d'expérience que toi ! Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Je ne te dis pas comment te comporter, j'essaie de t'aider, et Lisa par la même occasion.

\- Ouais, ben je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- …

Dean s'en alla en râlant. Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste aider, Lisa et Dean faisaient un si beau couple ! Cela aurait été dommage qu'ils aient des problèmes juste à cause d'une soirée télé avec Dean. En tout cas, le brun était triste. Il voulut aller s'excuser auprès du Winchester, mais ce dernier resta introuvable pendant une bonne demi-heure, et quand il réapparut, il avait le visage si fermé que Cas se garda bien d'aller lui parler, de peur de déclencher une colère.

Sam sembla remarquer que Castiel évitait Dean, car il vint le voir dans l'après-midi, entre deux scènes, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Ça va, Castiel ? Vous vous êtes engueulés avec Dean, ou quoi ?

\- Oui… Enfin non… enfin…

\- Eh bien ?

\- Ben, je suis allé lui parler de Lisa, comme quoi elle se sentait un peu délaissée, et puis… ben, il m'a envoyé balader.

\- … Quel abruti. Je vais lui parler.

Sam pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de répétition, et ignora royalement le regard noir que lui lancèrent les choristes comme un seul homme. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Dean, le chopa par le bras, et le traîna presque à l'extérieur de la salle. Dean ne résista pas, se contentant de grogner et de râler à l'encontre de son frère à coups de « mais j'ai fait quoi bon sang ? ».

Le cadet amena son frère aîné à l'extérieur du théâtre, dans un petit couloir pas trop fréquenté.

Puis il le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Lisa, lui lança-t-il d'un air accusateur.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bon il arrive tard, mais il arrive !

… Et non, je n'ai pas reçu mes résultats de partiels. J'étais trois heureuse vendredi soir en voyant un mail de l'université dans ma messagerie, priant pour qu'il indique que les résultats avaient été publiés, et…

Le seul message que ça contenait était « bon ben le jury s'est terminé tard donc vous aurez vos résultats que lundi ahah » (bon pas exactement ça, mais bon…)

:')

Bref, verdict demain du coup.

 **ZephireBleu :** Castiel et Gabriel sont mes anges préférés, je les aime, j' aime les voir frères 3

Le Destiel va arriver, le Sabriel aussi, c'est en train de se mettre en place dans ma petite tête 8D

 **Alexia :** Gabe, quoi, on l'aime tous 3

 **Sirina Lokaria :** J'ai compris ton message et je t'en remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu l'apprécies autant, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ainsi jusqu'à la fin :D

 **Barjy02 :** Dean et le déni… c'est le meilleur là-dedans, ahah !

 **Plume-Now :** So much Destiel. Destiel is love. Destiel is life. Thank u gurl, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes 3

 **MariMagda** : Ohlala, il semble que j'ai le chic pour faire rire les gens tout seuls xD

Je vais faire de vous des personnes qu'on voudra enfermer en asile psychiatrique, mwahahahahahaha !(si on ne m'y enferme pas moi-même…)

Et tu as raison, c'est bien « torture pas » et non pas « torture par », ça a été corrigé dans les minutes suivant ta review, je t'en remercie )

En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu apprécies tellement cette fic !

Merci à vous tous, c'est vous qui illuminez ma journée par vos reviews 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

\- Tu n'aimes pas Lisa, lança Sam à Dean d'un air accusateur.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie encore ?! ragea Dean. Fous-moi la paix, arrête de me juger et laisse-moi sortir avec qui je veux !

\- Tu n'aimes pas Lisa, constata de nouveau le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr que si je l'aime ! C'est bon, t'as fini ? Fous-moi la paix, Sam !

Dean fit mine de partir mais Sam le retint par le bras.

\- Pourquoi t'es avec Lisa, Dean ?

\- Parce que je l'aime, qu'elle est canon, et que… non, mais, pourquoi je me justifie devant toi, hein ? T'es comme Castiel, t'es pas sorti avec une meuf depuis plusieurs mois, et t'ose venir me faire la leçon ? Mais va te faire foutre !

Sam le lâcha, comme brûlé.

\- C'est ça que tu lui as balancé, à Cas ? Qu'il était pas sorti avec une fille depuis longtemps, donc qu'il n'avait pas à te donner des conseils ? Castiel, un des mecs les plus adorables qu'il nous a été donné de rencontrer ? T'es sacrément gonflé ! Il voulait juste t'aider, espèce de patate au cerveau hypertrophié !

\- Mais je vais vous en foutre, moi, des conseils ! Je vous conseille de vous mêler de vos affaires, et de laisser les miennes tranquilles, putain !

\- Ce sont nos affaires quand ça concerne nos amis et notre famille ! Tu n'aimes pas Lisa. Tu l'aimes que parce qu'elle est « bonne », comme tu dis, cracha Sam. Je parie que t'es incapable de dire ce qu'elle préfère manger, ou le nom de sa petite sœur !

\- Elle aime la glace et sa petite sœur s'appelle Morgan !

\- … Non. Elle aime que la glace aux marrons, uniquement, et sa sœur c'est Megan, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu sais quoi d'elle ?!

\- Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et je sais que je l'aime aussi !

\- Ouvre les yeux, Dean, tu aimes son image ! Quand ça vient à la discussion, de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?!

\- De… pleins de trucs !

\- Eh ben, vas-y, j'attends un exemple.

\- …

\- C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DISAIS !

\- Putain, Sam, et même si je sortais avec elle surtout parce qu'elle est canon, ça te concerne pas ! TU ME FOUS LA PAIX.

\- Tu vas lui faire du mal ! Tu vas la larguer comme toutes les autres, et tu vas la laisser brisée avec tes conneries de « je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ma faute », etc !

\- Laisse-moi gérer Sam, je te demande juste de me foutre la paix bon sang !

\- Crois-moi, si tu lui fais du mal, tu seras qu'un beau salaud et je me ferais un plaisir de t'exploser la gueule, lâcha froidement Sam, commença à en avoir assez de cette discussion débile. Garde juste ça à l'esprit, si tu lui fais du mal, tu regretteras. Elle ne mérite pas ça, elle est trop gentille pour ça.

Et il s'en alla, laissant seul un Dean qui fulminait. Castiel entr'aperçu Sam qui fonçait sans se retourner vers la scène pour aller s'entraîner, et l'interpella.

\- Sam ! Sam !

L'adolescent se retourna, prêt à fusiller du regard l'imprudent qui osait l'interrompre dans sa fureur, et s'adoucit immédiatement en voyant le visage inquiet de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dean ?

\- C'est un con, c'est tout.

\- Ah bon, mais…

\- Je suis désolé Castiel, mais il faut vraiment que je retourne sur scène, ils doivent m'attendre, là-bas.

Le brun hocha la tête et laissa partir le chevelu (eheh) en fixant son dos d'un air peu rassuré.

Effectivement, on attendait Sam, sur scène. Il fut agrippé par un Gabriel qui faillit lui foutre un coup de boule (enfin, s'il avait été à la hauteur de sa tête).

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, cria presque le blond, visiblement à bout de nerfs. J'ai dû te remplacer sur la scène des câlins ! Et quand Becky, qui a remplacé Vicky juste pour cette scène en raison de son absence, a vu que c'était pas toi qui allait la prendre dans tes bras… J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'égorger, je te jure ! Son visage est devenu tout rouge, pleins de petites rides se sont formées sur son front, et elle se tordait les mains comme si elle imaginait mon cou entre elles !

Il soupira, essoufflé.

\- Eh, Sammymi, t'as l'air bizarre, ça va ?

\- Mouais.

Gabriel se tut. Sam paraissait dans ses pensées, et l'idée de se plaindre auprès de lui pour le faire chier ne lui semblait plus aussi attirante, vu son état lunatique. Il se contenta alors de le suivre jusqu'aux coulisses, où Jo, apercevant son air sombre, se garda de lui demander où il était passé. Elle lui fit juste signe de monter sur scène, et tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

\- Bon, Sam, va sur scène, on va réviser la partie où tu dragues Ysa, ok ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ysa, où elle est ?

\- Oh, eh bien, justement c'est ça le problème, elle a dû quitter la salle, elle a été appelée par le directeur pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Il faudrait peut-être attendre son retour alors, non ?

\- Non, on a que ce créneau pour travailler cette scène, donc tu vas la faire avec un remplaçant !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Gabriel fit son avancée sur scène, portant une perruque blonde plus vraie que nature, du rouge à lèvres rosé, et une robe rayée blanche et noire, qui, étonnamment, lui accentuait la taille. Il avança avec une démarche qui tentait de reproduire les pas des mannequins sur les podiums, mais qui ressemblait au final plus au pas d'un canard vêtu d'un tutu. Je vous laisse vous représenter la scène…

Sam lança un regard ahuri au blond – à la blonde, du coup -, puis tourna sa tête vers Jo, un air d'interrogation peint sur le visage.

\- C'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire ! Se défendit Jo. Il paraissait très motivé pour se travestir, et puis il connaît le texte par cœur, donc bon.

Elle haussa les épaules, et leur fit signe de se mettre en place. Mais la scène fut particulièrement dure à jouer, tout d'abord car Gabe… eh bien, manquait de crédibilité. Certes il était une crevette, mais pas au point de passer pour une ville, quand même ! Sans compter les quelques poils blonds qui parsemaient ses joues, et ses jambes poilues qui dépassaient de la robe, ça n'aidait pas. Et puis l'apparition de son ami en robe lui avait mis le feu aux joues.

Ils étaient assis côte à côté sur un banc, leurs genoux se touchaient, et Sam était censé poser sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire, puis la passer autour de sa taille et l'attirer plus près de lui. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été jusque-là malgré les quatre tentatives qui avaient été faites, Sammy étant trop embarrassé pour y arriver.

Finalement, Gabe avait pris les choses en main avec un sourire moqueur.

Il attrapa la main de Sam et la posa sur la cuisse, le forçant à la maintenir bien à plat.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille, mais justement, ça devrait te mettre moins mal à l'aise, eheh. Et puis bon, je suis EN-TIE-RE-MENT consentant.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit glousser Jo', se retenant visiblement d'exploser de rire. Mais Sam ne prit pas la plaisanterie aussi bien que Gabe s'y attendait, et partit presque en courant de la scène. En passant par les coulisses il percuta Dean, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et lui lança quelque chose ressemblant à « Eh ben Sammy, faut t'occuper de ton couple avant de t'inquiète du mien ! » tandis qu'il s'enfuyait sans se retourner. Il termina dans la loge masculine, rouge d'embarras, et ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard que quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce. Et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Gabriel, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Gabriel ? Me faire chier encore ? J'ai déjà mon frère qui est un gros con à gérer, pas la peine de m'en foutre un second sur les épaules.

Sam se surprit lui-même à parler ainsi, mais les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il adorait son frère, mais c'est vrai qu'il était parfois débile, surtout quand ça concernait ses sentiments. Donc ça, plus le stress inhérent au spectacle de théâtre dont la date se rapprochait et pour lequel ils étaient loin d'être prêt, plus Gabriel qui ne cessait de le taquiner… Bref, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était fatigué. Très fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé, Gabriel, je suis juste crevé en ce moment.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

\- Comme t'as pu le remarquer ? Je viens moi-même juste de m'en rendre compte.

Le blond vint s'asseoir en face du géant et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- A chaque fois que tu fixes Dean depuis que Lisa et lui sont en couple, il y a une grosse ride qui se forme sur ton visage…

Il désigna le milieu de son front du bout du doigt.

\- … Pile là. Et puis tu as les yeux fatigués. Parfois quand je passe devant ta chambre, je t'entends réciter tes textes de théâtre en boucle. Et tu as toujours d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, alors je suppose que tu dors peu et travaille beaucoup.

En vérité, Gabe ne passait par hasard devant la chambre de Sam. Et parfois il y restait assis devant durant de longues minutes, l'entendant parler tout seul. Il avait espéré réussir à le mettre de bonne humeur avec ses quelques blagues, mais cela ne semblait que l'avoir fatigué de plus. Il avait tellement bougé dans la journée, il semblait gérer tout autant que Jo le club de théâtre.

\- … Désolé, Gabe.

\- T'excuse pas, mec, ça arrive à tout le monde. Bon allez, garde pas les conneries de Dean pour toi, je veux tout savoir moi aussi !

Sam lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère moins d'une heure plus tôt. Gabriel hocha la tête. Le cadet Winchester lui avait déjà parlé de son aîné et de ses relations, et le blond commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sammy était persuadé que Dean n'aimait pas Lisa. Ce n'était pas si déconnant que ça. Il l'appréciait sans aucun doute, mais leur couple ne semblait tenir que si les attributs physiques de la jeune fille et sur l'amour à sens unique qu'elle lui portait.

\- Gabriel…

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Dean n'arrive pas à sortir avec une fille plus longtemps qu'un mois. Et encore, un mois, c'est exceptionnel pour lui.

\- Pour sa réputation de séducteur ?

\- Moui… Mais il aime les enfants. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il voulait fonder une famille. Avoir une réputation de séducteur ne sert pas ce but.

\- Certes. Peut-être alors qu'il a envie de s'amuser, tout simplement.

\- Bof, j'ai un doute là-dessus. Il est tout autant heureux en mangeant de la tarte devant Docteur Sexy qu'avec une fille dans ses bras. Enfin, tout dépend de la tarte, de l'épisode, et de la fille en question, murmura Sam avec un soupir.

\- Et s'il était gay ?

Sam explosa de rire suite à la proposition de son ami. Dean, gay ? Ben tiens ! Et les poules avaient des dents ! Et les canards mangeaient du foie gras !

Puis l'idée fit son cheminement dans ses pensées.

Finalement… Pour Dean, être un homme impliquait aimer des femmes. Du moins, c'est ainsi que son père l'avait élevé. Il n'avait aucune animosité envers les gays, mais avait la sale tendance de se considérer plus masculin qu'eux, alors que ce n'était pas forcément le cas. S'il était gay… Oui, c'était possible qu'il soit gay, qu'il ait commencé à s'en rendre compte, et qu'il tente de réfréner ce qu'il était en sortant avec le plus de filles possibles. Pas impossible non plus que Lisa soit la première fille à vraiment l'aimer pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour son physique, et qu'il s'accroche à elle dans l'espoir de devenir l'homme qui pourrait fonder une famille, et pas l'une de ces personnes homosexuelles qui sont si souvent mal vues dans la rue.

\- Mec… Mec, c'est pas con ! lança Sam, toujours en train de réfléchir. Mais rien n'est sûr.

\- C'est qu'une supposition, Sammy, mais c'est peut-être ça qui est à l'origine de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Mmm… Tout de même, la question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi il n'a jamais réagi de manière aussi virulente avant Lisa. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais la réflexion qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas sortir avec une fille s'il ne l'aime pas, et jamais il ne m'a envoyé balader ainsi ! C'était toujours « allez Sam, on n'a qu'une vie », ou autre réplique du même genre.

Gabriel fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes, menton dans la main.

\- Hm. Alors quelque chose a changé.

\- Merci Sherlock, le railla Sam avec un sourire amer. J'aurais pas deviné.

\- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, ricana à son tour Gabriel.

\- Tu savais que cette expression n'est jamais utilisée dans les livres de Conan Doyle ? sourit alors le brun.

\- Ah bon ?

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil.

\- Non. Jamais. Je les ai tous lu, et je peux te l'affirmer !

\- T'as lu tous les bouquins de ce type ?

\- Oui. J'aime lire. Tu n'aimes pas lire ?

\- Boarf. Jamais réussi à lire un livre en entier.

\- Tu veux que je t'en prête un ou deux pour essayer ?

\- Et si tu venais plutôt me faire la lecture avant de m'endormir ? ricana Gabriel.

Il éclata d'un rire franc et Sam le suivit. Ils furent interrompus par Jo, qui pénétra dans la loge sans cérémonie, limite en défonçant la porte.

\- Bon les garçons, je vous aime bien, mais va quand même falloir vous bouger les fesses ! s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est pas qu'on attend nos stars, mais un peu quand même !

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa. Les deux se levèrent, et au moment où Sam s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, Gabriel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Allez, t'inquiète pas pour ton frère et Lisa. Ca va s'arranger.

Et il lui adressa un sourire qu'on ne pouvait considérer que de machiavélique.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Mercredi, jour des chapitres !

Vous pouvez remercier Plume-now, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre avant 23h aujourd'hui 8D

D'ailleurs il t'est dédié, petite, j't'aime fort 3

Maintenant, s'il y a des bacheliers parmi vous, chers lecteurs, félicitations pour avoir obtenu votre bac, et le cas échéant, bon courage pour les rattrapages )

De même pour tous ceux qui ont eu des exams à la fin de cette année !

Pour ma part, ma première année de fac est validée avec succès (après avoir stressé à mort pendant cinq heures devant mon écran, soit le délai d'attente entre la publication des premiers résultats et l'apparition des miens sur mon compte…)

Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (plus de 6 000 mots !) car j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire…

En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire !

New York est une ville fabuleuse, si jamais vous avez l'occasion de vous y rendre… Faîtes le ;)

Vous n'imaginez pas comment j'ai ri, également, en voyant que dans la moitié des reviews reçues sur ce chapitre il y avait « eh ben nous on sait que ce changement dans la vie de Dean c'est Castiel MWAHAHAHAHA » XD

Bref, je vais pas trop blablater ce soir, car je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum sur les chapitres suivants. En effet, dimanche je pars une semaine chez une amie, puis je rentre chez moi pour trois jours, et je m'en vais ensuite au Portugal pendant trois semaines ! Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour un peu plus d'un mois, le rythme de publication dépendra du temps que je pourrais passer sur l'ordi, ainsi que de ma possible connexion internet. J'essaierai quand même d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, mais je promets rien ! Aimez-moi quand même, parce que moi je vous aime ! 3

Et n'oubliez pas, la review est le paiement de l'auteure )

Plein de love,

 **Molly**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

N'allez pas croire que Sam n'avait pas remarqué le sourire machiavélique que Gabriel lui avait adressé la veille avant de sortir de la loge à la suite de leur petite discussion. Il y avait d'ailleurs pensé toute l'après-midi, tellement qu'il n'avait été que très peu attentif aux répétitions et que son jeu avait sans doute dû ressembler plus à celui d'un robot qu'à celui d'un adolescent normal.

Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait la flemme de se taper une autre grande discussion pour demander à Gabe de ne pas faire de conneries, et maintenant il commençait à le regretter parce qu'il angoissait de ce que son ami pourrait bien faire subir à Dean. Car évidemment, un tel sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Que devait-il faire ? En discuter avec le blondinet, ou bien attendre ? Il y avait toujours un espoir que Gabriel ne fasse rien, mais c'était assez mince…

Un jour passa, rien. Puis un deuxième jour, encore rien. Troisième jour, toujours rien. Sammy avait fini par se dire que Gabriel ne ferait rien quand celui-ci lui annonça qu'il allait organiser une journée d'amusements et une soirée et qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour l'organisation.

\- Une journée entière tous ensemble ? le questionna Sam. Ca pourrait être sympa. C'est pour une occasion particulière ?

\- Oui. C'est l'anniversaire de Castiel le seize novembre. Généralement je me contente d'une blague et d'un cadeau, mais vu que les parents sont pas là et qu'on a plus d'autonomie, je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup, expliqua Gabe avec un sourire presque innocent.

\- Ton frère n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention… T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Castiel a des péchés mignons, comme tout le monde, ricana le blondinet. Le sien, c'est les chasses au trésor.

Sam soupira, persuadé que son ami se foutait de lui. Mais non, Gabriel le fixait avec un sérieux inébranlable.

\- ...Ah mais c'est sérieux ?!

\- Ben oui. Castiel adore réfléchir. Beaucoup. Quand on était jeunes, notre grand frère en organisait souvent parce que c'était quasiment le seul amusement qu'il acceptait en période de révisions.

\- Oh, je vois.

Silence.

\- Attends, votre grand frère … ?! Quel grand frère ? Vous êtes pas que deux gamins dans la famille ?

\- Non, on est trois en réalité. Michael a 24 ans, il ne vit plus avec nos parents depuis maintenant cinq ans.

\- Michael. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ton frère aîné ait aussi un prénom dérivé d'un ange ?

\- Parce que mon père c'est Dieu, se moqua Gabriel.

\- Blasphème pas, tu vas finir en enfer, ahah !

\- Bref, une chasse au trésor. A travers toute la ville. Ça lui ferait plaisir, je le sais ! … Et ça le mettra de tellement bonne humeur qu'il acceptera sans rechigner une soirée avec nous, malgré que ce soit pas son truc !

\- Très bien. Faisons ça alors.

Les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu.

Il leur restait cinq jours pour organiser une chasse au trésor du tonnerre.

– Le lendemain –

\- Non mais t'es vraiment pas organisé, grogna Sam à l'encontre de Gabe. Déjà ta chambre est en bordel, ensuite t'as aucun foutu stylos qui marche dans ta trousse ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours deux stylos sur moi.

Sam sortit la carte de New-York qu'il avait acheté la veille au soir, et attrapa son stylo, ainsi qu'une feuille de papier. Il traça une croix sur la carte pour indiquer la position de l'internat, et lança un coup d'œil curieux à Gabriel.

\- Alors, tu as une idée de là où tu veux envoyer Castiel, durant cette chasse au trésor ?

\- Justement, je pensais que tu allais m'être utile parce que tu connaissais la ville… Qu'est-ce qu'i visiter par ici ? Castiel adore les espaces verts, si ça peut t'aider. Et les mémoriaux.

\- Hm, alors. Le mémorial de l'attentat contre les tours jumelles, déjà. A Central Park il y a le coin Strawberry Fields et la statue Alice in Wonderland. Après il y a aussi conservatory Garden… ça peut être sympa de le faire passer devant l'Apple Store et le M&Ms World aussi, même si on s'éloigne du thème historique, c'est à voir ! Et puis Time Square aussi… ça en fait déjà pas mal, il va bien marcher comme ça. Mais mieux vaut qu'il n'y aille pas tout seul, il risque de se perdre comme il ne connaît pas la ville…

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, mon p'tit Sammy, tout est prévu ! Occupons-nous de l'itinéraire.

Ils passèrent deux jours à organiser cette satanée chasse au trésor. Il fallut relier chaque lieu à visiter par des indices, et Gabriel, bien que doué pour les blagues, était vraiment nul en charades, devinettes et indices. Comme quoi, on ne pouvait pas être doué à tout.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Castiel, un samedi, arriva, et heureusement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à dormir toute la journée car à 9 heures pile, Gabriel frappa à la porte de sa chambre, si fort que n'importe qui l'aurait vu faire aurait eu peur qu'il ne la défonce.

\- Oui ? demanda Castiel en ouvrant à son frère.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FREROT, PRET POUR LA CHASSE AU TRESOR NEW-YORKAISE ?!

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent bien que son visage resta calme. Un vrai don.

\- Je te présente Dean Winchester, ton accompagnateur pour cette journée !

\- … Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

Dean surgit de derrière Gabriel, un sourire sur le visage, et Cas en fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Dean accepterait de passer du temps avec lui après qu'ils se soient enguirlandés à cause de Lisa. Bien sûr, on omettra le fait que le Winchester était contre cette idée au début, et qu'il avait fallu du chantage de la part de Gabe pour qu'il accepte enfin. Eheh.

\- Voici ton premier indice mon cher frère, et à ce soir !

Et il s'en alla. Comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Il partit en courant tellement vite qu'il resta presque une image de lui à l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé, puis le brun ouvrit l'enveloppe bleue cravate donnée par son frère.

 **« Eat me. Drink me. Voyage au centre de New-York. »**

C'était la seule chose écrite sur le papier. Dean fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avec les mots « Eat me » fut qu'il aurait bien mangé l'une de ces tartes aux pommes délicieuses qu'ils vendaient à Magnolia Bakery. Castiel, lui, était bien plus perspicace.

\- La première partie fait référence à Alice au pays des merveilles, c'est évident.

\- Oui, évident bien sûr, mentit Dean avec un grand sourire.

\- La seconde partie fait peut-être référence au livre Voyage au Centre de la Terre de Jules Vernes ! Les deux sont parus à moins d'un an d'intervalle. Cependant Lewis Caroll est anglais et Jules Verne est français… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu quoi que ce soit entre ces deux auteurs. Ils ne se sont pas rencontré, n'écrivent pas le même style de livre, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient eu des amis communs… Caroll n'a jamais été mentionné dans la biographie de Jules Vernes. Alors quel est le rapport… ?

Pendant que Castiel réfléchissait à voix haute, Dean le fixait d'un air surprise. D'où il savait tout ça ? Combien d'adolescents de son âge s'intéressaient à des bouquins vieux de plus de cent ans ? C'était assez impressionnant de le voir faire, sa bouche bougeait sans s'arrêter, marmonnant et régurgitant toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées sur ces deux livres. Dean ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il baragouinait, tout d'abord parce qu'il parlait dans sa barbe – inexistante – et ensuite parce qu'il évoquait des trucs dont il ne connaissait rien.

On aurait presque pu voir son cerveau fumer. Ses joues devenaient rouges, il réfléchissait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dean pouvait imaginer ce que Castiel était en train de penser : s'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre la première énigme qui était usuellement la plus simple, comment allait-il faire pour gagner la chasse au trésor ?

Puis le blond eut une idée. Qui lui parut si simple qu'il hésita à tirer son ami de ses pensées pour la lui dire. Finalement, prêt à subir son courroux en cas de grosse connerie sortie, Dean prit son courage à deux mains et tapota l'épaule de Castiel, qui se tut instantanément.

\- Euh… Cas. Il y a une statue d'Alice au Pays des merveilles à Central Park… Tu penses pas que…

Le garçon au trench-coat l'interrompit en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il était plus petit que le Winchester et n'impressionnait habituellement guère ce dernier, mais à ce moment-là, il paraissait si déterminé que s'il avait voulu lui donner un coup de boule, il lui aurait sûrement explosé le crâne.

\- Tu. Es. Un. Génie.

\- …

Certes, si Dean s'attendait à une reaction, c'était certainement pas à celle-ci.

\- Je te demande pardon … ?

\- Alice. La Statue. Central Park. Le centre de Londres. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? se fustigea Castiel.

\- … Parce que tu connais pas la ville… ?

\- … C'est vrai. Où est cette statue ? Il faut y aller !

Castiel lui adressa un grand sourire, le genre de sourire que Dean n'aurait jamais cru voir sur ce visage. Lui qui était tout le temps si sérieux et ne riait que rarement, voilà qu'il était si excité par une simple chasse au trésor qu'il illuminait les alentours avec son magnifique sourire.

…

Oui, magnifique.

C'était le mot.

Le sourire de Castiel était magnifique.

Dean lâcha un léger soupir entre ses lèvres souriantes et suivit son ami.

Ami qui s'arrêta vite fait en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Alors Cas se tourna vers Dean, qui soupira de nouveau et prit le devant de la marche.

Central Park n'était pas très loin de leur lycée, et heureusement, car la journée prévoyait d'être fatigante. Autant ne pas être crevé dès le début. Ils y arrivèrent en dix minutes à peine, mais mirent cinq minutes de plus à trouver la statue en question. Coup de chance, comme il était encore tôt, peu de touristes étaient présents, et ils purent s'en rapprocher facilement.

Ils restèrent immobiles devant pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Dean se penche pour attraper quelque chose coincé entre la jambe d'Alice et du champignon géant sur lequel elle était assisse.

Le Winchester tendit à son ami l'enveloppe - du même bleu que celle que leur avait donné Castiel – qu'il venait d'attraper.

\- Indice suivant je suppose.

 **« Comme vous êtes des abrutis, je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'appareil photo sur vous. Alors débrouillez-vous avec un portable, je veux une photo de vous deux assis sur les genoux d'Alice. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, cette étape ne sera pas validée.**

 **Indice : Imagine »**

\- … J'aime pas trop la façon dont nous traite ton frère, grinça Dean.

\- C'est affectueux, chez lui, les insultes, murmura Castiel.

\- Bon, prenons cette satanée photo.

Un couple d'une quarantaine d'année passa non loin d'eux, et Dean ne se fit pas prier pour les interpeller en agitant son portable.

\- Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi ! Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo sur la statue ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lança la femme avec un sourire.

\- Merci.

Dean commença à grimper sur le champignon en prenant appui sur le pauvre lapin blanc, et se hissa entre les jambes d'Alice. Castiel galéra un peu et le blond fut obligé de le saisir par la manche pour le tirer vers le haut. Les deux s'installèrent à l'endroit ordonné, leurs épaules se touchant, et adressèrent un gigantesque sourire à la caméra. Le clic de l'appareil photo retentit et ils se dépêchèrent de redescendre pour récupérer l'appareil.

\- Vous faîtes un couple si mignon ! lança la femme en adressant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

\- Oh, on n'est pas… commença celui-ci.

\- Nous ne sommes pas… continua Dean.

\- … En couple, finirent les deux en échangeant un coup d'œil embarrassé.

\- Eh bien vous devriez ! se mit-elle à rire tout en s'éloignant avec son compagnon.

Le duo haussa les épaules, se détourna, et étudièrent l'indice suivant. Ils ne virent donc pas les deux adultes se diriger derrière un buisson, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent la femme demander « c'était bon ? », et Gabriel répondre « C'était parfait », tandis que Sam, planqué à ses côtés, se retenait de rire pour ne pas les griller.

Mais revenons à nos chasseurs de trésor.

\- Sérieux, c'est ça son indice ? Imagine ? Un seul mot ? grogna Dean en secouant le papier, comme si ça allait faire apparaître autre chose dessus.

\- Imagine… Imagine… La seule chose à laquelle je pense en entendant le mot « imagine », c'est John Lennon.

\- … Mec, t'es un génie. Je sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plutôt. Je m'excuse John, mon idole, je m'excuse. J'aurais dû m'en render compte avant lui.

\- Euh, Dean ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Gabriel est pas si con que ça finalement. Je suppose qu'il a organisé chaque étape de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas trop loin les unes des autres.

\- …

\- Le Strawberry Fields est à une dizaine de minutes d'ici, c'est un mémorial en l'honneur de Lennon. Et au centre du cercle de mosaïque, il y a marqué « Imagine ». C'est forcément ça, je vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête et suivit Dean, qui s'était mis à avancer pour rejoindre le mémorial. Mais avez-vous déjà été à Central Park ? Parce que moi oui. Et je peux vous dire que c'est grand. Très grand. Très, très grand. Et que les deux eurent vite fait de se perdre. Bien évidemment, Cas ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, son compère n'ayant rien dit pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais quand le brun au trench-coat lui demanda pour la troisième fois s'ils n'étaient pas déjà passés devant cet arbre fendu, Dean fut bien obligé de lui avouer la vérité, à savoir qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, se regardant en chien de faïence, seul le bruit des feuilles voletant au gré du vent venant troubler le calme du chemin sur lequel ils étaient arrêtés.

\- Bon, intervint alors Castiel. On va faire simple, on va trouver quelqu'un et lui demander de nous indiquer la bonne direction.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Un adolescent légèrement plus vieux qu'eux se pointa au coin d'un arbre, et leur donna bien volontiers tout un tas d'indications pour rejoindre le mémorial, indications que Cas notait bien soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, sans se douter que derrière eux, l'adolescent se retenait de rire tout en envoyant un SMS :

 _« Je les ai envoyés à l'autre bout du parc, comme demandé ! »_

Et, quelques mètres plus loin, Gabriel et Sam avaient échangés un sourire entendu. Ah, je sais que ça démange certains d'entre vous d'en savoir plus sur les machinations de notre farceur et de notre nerd favoris ! Alors allons jeter un coup d'œil de leur côté.

Gabriel est gentil, vous avez tous pu le remarquer dans les chapitres précédents. Mais faut pas confondre la gentillesse avec une promesse de ne faire aucune blague ! Certes, le blondinet avait organisé cette chasse au trésor, mais il avait bien l'intention de faire tourner son duo de chasseurs en bourrique ! Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. Voyez-vous, Sam n'était pas totalement pour au début. Franchement, lâcher ces deux-là seuls dans les rues de New York, évidemment qu'ils allaient se perdre ! Dean serait capable de s'attirer des ennuis, voire même de perdre Castiel et ne s'en rendre compte qu'une heure plus tard. Et finalement, l'idée de les faire tourner en bourrique ne lui avait pas déplu.

Maiiiiis… Gabriel ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Parce que Gabe savait. Il avait un DON pour ces choses-là. Il n'avait rien dit à Sammy, mais il savait que ce qui avait changé dans la vie de Dean, c'était Cas. Parce qu'il observait, le blondinet. Il observait les yeux du Winchester s'attarder sur son trench-coat ridicule, comme pour voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Il le voyait fixer les yeux de Castiel quand celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention, il remarquait les petits gestes qu'il s'empêchait de faire, comme passer une main dans les cheveux toujours décoiffés de son frère. Il était attiré par Cas, et le blondinet était persuadé que du côté de son frère ! Gabe, c'était le Sherlock des temps modernes. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu être un Cupidon au lieu d'un Trickster ! D'ailleurs, quand il était petit, il voulait devenir un Cupidon. Son père l'en avait détourné en lui expliquant les Cupidons étaient des personnes qui se baladaient obligatoirement nues et étaient tellement pleines d'amour qu'elles se sentaient obligées de faire des câlins à en casser les côtes à quiconque les approchait. Autant vous dire que le petit Gabriel, ça l'avait vite refroidi.

Bref.

Il n'avait rien dit à Sam, car… eh bien, c'était drôle d'avoir la maîtrise totale. Sammy n'était que son disciple, il lui apprenait tous ses tours, du plus facile au plus difficile, et lui révélait ses secrets.

En tout cas il l'aimait bien le p'tit Sammy. C'était agréable de traîner avec lui. C'est même lui qui avait eu l'idée d'envoyer des gens pour les perdre dans le parc.

Oui, oui, des gens. Le gentil ado qui leur a indiqué la direction opposé au mémorial n'était pas le seul. Deux autres personnes eurent l'occasion de les balader avant que Dean ne s'arrête net et ne se mette à gueuler qu'il allait massacrer Gabriel qui se foutait visiblement de leur gueule dès le début.

Revenons donc à ces deux-là.

Castiel avait mis dix bonnes minutes à calmer Dean. Cinq minutes de plus pour remarquer le plan qui était à trois mètres deux. Encore dix minutes pour localiser le mémorial. Si Dean continuait de maudire Gabriel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était grâce à cet abruti qu'ils avaient trouvé un plan.

Quand ils arrivèrent au mémorial, Castiel repéra très rapidement l'enveloppe bleue coincée sous une pierre. Il s'apprêtait à la lire quand Dean posa une main sur ses épaules, et le tourna vers le cercle de mosaïque. Ils se recueillirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis ouvrir ensuite la lettre.

 **« Pas mal les gars, pas mal. Bon. On va pas passer trop de temps à blablater, donc voilà l'indice suivant : La tarte de Dean. Bonne chance frérot ! »**

\- AHAHAHAH ! explosa de rire Dean. Ton frère est vraiment nul en énigme ! Je sais exactement où il faut aller ! Magnolia Bakery ! MA tarte ! La meilleure tarte aux pommes du monde ! J'en profiterai pour m'en acheter une. Allez, on fonce, en plus c'est vraiment pas loin !

Puis, avant même que Castiel n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'attrapa pas la manche et le tira à sa suite, la bave aux lèvres. Le jeune garçon n'était pas convaincu que c'était le bon endroit où aller, malgré l'indice évident donné par Gabriel, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le chiffonnait. Alors il suivit tant bien que mal son ami, qui l'emmena dans une jolie pâtisserie à la devanture simpliste mais mignonne. Devant eux s'étalaient des dizaines de petits gâteaux différents et dégoulinants de sucre qui firent encore plus baver Dean.

Laissant son ami à la contemplation des gourmandises, Castiel s'approcha d'une des vendeuses.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi… Vous n'auriez pas vu un adolescent d'à peu près mon âge, cheveux longs d'environ six centimètres et demi, blond, avec un air de canaille, accompagné d'un autre du même âge mais mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs et bruns ?

\- Euuuh, non. Rien qui ressemble à cette description, murmura la jeune femme en tapotant du bout de ses ongles manucuré sur le comptoir. Désolée.

\- Merci quand même.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose sinon ?

Dean se jeta entre Castiel et la vendeuse, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- OUIIIII DEUX TARTELETTES AUX POMMES S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Et toi Cas ?! Prends un truc hein ! Leurs cupcakes sont une tuerie, les meilleurs!

\- Euh… Un cupcake à la … euh, pistache, alors.

Dean paya pour les deux avec un grand sourire et le tira dans une salle adjacente pour manger tranquillement ses tartes.

\- Euh, Dean… La chasse au trésor… murmura Cas.

\- … Ah oui. J'avais Presque oublié. BON. Où est cette satanée envelope ?! demanda-t-il en commença à regarder autour de lui.

\- Justement… Je pense que c'était un piège, expliqua Castiel en mordant dans son cupcake.

Hm. Un délice. Fondant, moelleux, bien cuit, juste ce qu'il fallait de sucre. Un pur délice. Castiel comprenait désormais pourquoi cette pâtisserie était aussi bien cotée.

\- Comment ça un piège… ?

\- Eh bien oui, l'indice était beaucoup trop simple. Mais en te voyant commander ta tarte aux pommes, je pense que j'ai compris où ils voulaient nous envoyer !

\- Ah bon, et où ?

Dean avait déjà terminé sa première tartelette alors que Castiel n'était qu'à la moitié de son petit cupcake.

\- L'Apple Store ! C'est pas loin d'ici non plus. Et tu adores la tarte aux pommes. Donc ce n'est pas si bête, je pense.

\- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Mais bon, au moins on aura mangé !

Dean lui adressa un immense sourire constellé de miettes de tartes, ce qui fit rire Castiel. Le blond referma immédiatement la bouffe et l'autre put discerner sa langue en train de nettoyer ses dents derrière ses lèvres.

Puis il engloutit sa seconde tarte en moins de deux minutes, reproduit le même mouvement de langue, et se leva rapidement.

\- Bon. Ben c'est parti alors !

Castiel se leva et se précipita derrière Dean, qui était déjà sorti de la pâtisserie. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce type ? The Flash ? Quicksilver ?! Pas possible, il avait forcément un super pouvoir s'il se déplaçait aussi rapidement. Il arriva derrière lui déjà essoufflé, et Dean le fixa d'un air fier de lui :

\- Je suis Batman, ahah !

Eh bien voilà, il le savait qu'il était un super-héros. Mais Castiel ne connaissait Batman que de nom, ne s'était jamais intéressé à son histoire.

\- Allez Jason, bouge tes fesses !

\- … Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

\- Ben Jason. L'acolyte de Batman. Robin, quoi !

\- … Jason… ou Robin ?

\- … Laisse tomber. Allez, viens, on y va !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la mâchoire de Castiel se décrocha en voyant le bâtiment transparent.

Wah.

C'était un grand cube de verre transparent de bien six ou sept mètres de haut, et en son centre semblait flotter une sculpture 3D du logo de la marque. On pouvait, au centre du cube, apercevoir l'entrée d'un escalier. Quelques personnes en sortirent, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Castiel qui tira presque Dean à l'intérieur.

Il jeta un regard émerveillé autour de lui. Regard que Dean trouva vraiment très mignon. Avant de suivre son ami, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers pour se trouver face à une foule immense.

Ben tiens, elle allait être facile cette recherche de la fameuse enveloppe bleue.

\- Séparons-nous, ordonna Dean comme un sergent s'adressant à son caporal. Tu prends la droite, je prends la gauche !

Les deux se séparèrent, et Castiel fut immédiatement noyé dans la foule. Un gamin lui fonça dans les jambes, il rentra dans le dos d'une jeune femme, et manqua de faire tomber une tablette en fonçant dans le présentoir.

De son côté, Dean ne se faisait pas trop embêter, les gens s'écartant sur son passage au vu de sa stature. Il regardait pour trouver la fameuse enveloppe, mais son attention était de plus en plus attirée par l'autre côté de la salle, où il pouvait admirer le remue-ménage que Castiel provoquait en passant entre les gens. Il l'imaginait facilement percuter de nombreuses personnes, se prendre des trucs sur la tête, et s'emmêler les jambes pour finir à plat ventre.

Peu importe ce à quoi il essayait de penser, il revenait toujours à Castiel. Quand il mangeait un truc, il se demandait si ça lui plairait. Quand il regardait un film il aurait souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés. Quand il s'endormait dans son lit en serrant son coussin il rêvait que ce dernier était Castiel. Et pis, quand il embrassait Lisa, c'était ses lèvres à lui qu'il espérait toucher.

A un moment il avait envisagé de s'éloigner un peu de lui, mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne reviendrait le hanter que plus souvent, ainsi.

Sam avait raison, en tout cas, quand il l'avait accusé de ne pas aimer Lisa. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait également de l'avoir engueulé. Mais il ne voulait pas être gay. Il avait vu ce qu'on faisait aux gays. Il avait toujours voulu fonder une famille, il voulait un p'tit garçon, caresser le ventre de sa femme enceinte. Mais s'il aimait Castiel, ou n'importe quel autre mec, ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il n'avait aimé aucune des filles avec qui il avait couché, et rares étaient celles qui l'avaient aimé comme Lisa. Il se devait de lui laisser une chance, de laisser une chance à leur couple. Qui sait, l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait se transformerait peut-être un jour en amour durable ?

Il continuait d'espérer, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de mater Castiel par en-dessous.

Il s'était aussi dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas gay. Certes il trouvait certains mecs canons, mais jamais il n'en avait apprécié un autant que Castiel. Peut-être que c'était juste lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Dans ce cas tout n'était pas perdu, il n'avait peut-être juste pas trouvé la bonne femme.

Dean sortit de ses pensées quand un Castiel souriant fonça vers lui en agitant à bout de bras une enveloppe bleuté.

\- Je l'ai, Dean, je l'ai !

\- Génial ! Allez, sortons d'ici, il y a vraiment trop de bruit. Allons l'ouvrir à l'extérieur, on en profitera pour acheter un hotdog au vendeur ambulant du coin.

A peine sortis de l'Apple Store, Castiel repéra en premier un vendeur. Il s'approcha, acheta deux hotdogs et en tandis un à Dean, qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

Le brun croqua timidement dedans. Le pain n'était pas excellent mais restait bon, la saucisse était visiblement de basse qualité, mais le mélange kecthup-mayo était franchement pas mauvais et rattrapait le coup.

Ils ouvrirent l'enveloppe.

 **« Alors, elle était bonne cette tarte aux pommes ? Tu peux remercier Sammymi sur ce coup-là, c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche à propos de tes tartes favorites ! Tu peux aussi le remercier parce que s'il n'était pas intervenu, je serais allé acheter toutes les tartes de la pâtisserie avant que tu n'arrives pour que tu n'en ais plus aucune, ahah ! »**

Le salopard, grogna Dean tandis que Castiel étouffait un petit rire.

 **« Bref. Celle-là est pour toi Castiel ! Indice : Le paradis de Gabriel-le-Magnifique à New York »**

Ah, sur ce coup-là t'es le seul à pouvoir résoudre, moi j'connais pas assez bien cet abruti, fit remarquer Dean à son acolyte.

L'adolescent au trench-coat était déjà en train de réfléchir.

Castiel fit le point sur tout ce qu'aimait Gabriel. Comme il achetait des cadeaux pour sa famille à chacun de ses anniversaires et pour les fêtes, Cas avait compartimenté dans sa mémoire toutes les informations relatives à chaque membre de sa famille. Dans le cas de Gabe, il y avait les blagues, et les friandises. Dans sa note, le blondinet avait parlé de son « paradis ». On pouvait donc supposer qu'il y avait un endroit, boutique, musée, ou autre, qui était en rapport avec les bonbons, les mauvaises blagues, ou les deux en même temps.

Il réfléchit un peu plus longtemps et se rappela que Times Square n'était pas loin. C'était l'endroit le plus connu des environs, alors avec un peu de chances, c'était là-bas que se trouvait l'enveloppe. Et qui dit Times Squares… dit boutiques, restaurants, et comédies musicales. Castiel élimina les deux dernières possibilités. Son frère n'appréciait pas les comédies musicales, et il n'y avait aucun restaurant proposant uniquement des sucreries dans ce quartier – ce que Gabe avait fortement déploré avant de déménager ici. Ce devait donc forcément être une boutique.

\- Dean, y a-t-il des magasins de farces et attrapes ou de bonbons à Times Square ?

L'adolescent releva la tête d'un air surpris. Cas aurait-il trouvé où ils devaient aller ?

\- Farces et attrapes, non, j'en suis sûr à 99%. Par contre, en magasins de bonbons il y a Hershey et le M&Ms World.

Le visage de Cas s'illumina du sourire que Dean aimait tellement.

\- C'est ça ! Gabriel a une passion pour les M&Ms, particulièrement ceux de couleur bleue ciel, qu'on ne trouve… eh bien, que dans les magasins spécialisés. Comme il n'y en avait pas dans notre précédente ville, ben il se les faisait livrer.

\- Un vrai forcené, ton frère ! ricana Dean. Bon, filons là-bas alors !

Times Square était bondé. D'immenses écrans couvraient les façades des immeubles, les faisant Presque disparaître derrière elles. La rue n'était pas entièrement piétonne, mais seules quelques rares voitures y circulaient. Sur une grande place entre les deux voies se trouvaient des dizaines, que dis-je, une cinquantaine de tables en fer rouges entourées de deux ou trois chaises assorties, et tout autant de personnes assisse dessus. Et en face deux, à l'endroit où la rue se séparait en deux rues, des marches recouvertes d'un long tapis rouge menait à un écran plat où les quelques rares personnes qui avaient payé le droit d'accès pouvait y voir leur image projetée dessus, et prendre des photos de là-haut. Castiel se jura d'y retourner en soirée, car la vue illuminée par tous ces panneaux devait être saisissante.

Si Dean ne l'avait pas secoué par les épaules, Castiel aurait pu rester des heures à observer toute cette effervescence. Mais il fallait finir cette chasse au trésor, alors il suivit sagement son ami jusqu'au magasin M&Ms. Ce dernier n'était pas difficile à reprérer, avec son panneau d'une dizaine de mètre représentant un M&Ms géant. Le magasin avait un étage, et les murs étaient composés uniquement de grandes vitres. En rentrant, vous êtes immédiatement plongé dans l'ambiance M&Ms. Couleurs vives sur les murs, présentoirs de goodies colorés et de toute sorte, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Pris dans l'émotion, Cas ne chercha même pas l'enveloppe et monta immédiatement au premier étage, pour se mettre en plus de couleurs dans les rétines. Il adorait cet endroit, il adorait New York, même s'il se sentait bien tout seul, l'ambiance de la ville était tellement décalée qu'il s'y sentait presque normal. Mais le plus impressionnant restait cette vingtaine de tube transparent contenant une couleur unique de M&Ms chacun qui tapissait l'un des murs du magasins. Et à la grande surprise de Dean – qui avait failli perdre son ami dans le dédale de monde -, l'enveloppe bleue était là, sous la pile de M&Ms bleu ciel.

Ah, il voyait venir le truc…

Castiel ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut son contenu à voix haute.

 **« Achète moi trois cents grammes de mes M &Ms préférés et donne les au caissier après avoir payé si tu veux l'indice suivant »**… C'est tout Gabriel ça.

\- …

Castiel remplit immédiatement un des sachets plastiques distribués de bonbons, et fonça à la caisse. Après une attente de dix minutes ils purent finalement payer, et l'homme, en échange du paquet, leur tendit une seconde enveloppe bleue.

 **« Merci frérot, c'est gentil ! Allez, indice suivant : septembre »**

\- Septembre et New York, pas difficile à deviner, pesta presque Castiel. Le mémorial de l'attentat du onze septembre ! A moins que ce ne soit le One World Trade Center… La nouvelle tour commémorative de ce même attentat… Hm, j'hésite.

\- La nouvelle tour est pas encore ouverte au public, récita doctement Dean.

\- … Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Sam a tellement hâte qu'elle soit ouverte pour monter tout en haut et profiter de la vue qu'il se lamente presque tous les jours de ça.

\- … Ah.

Castiel ébaucha un sourire.

Ils allaient donc se rendre sur les lieux de l'attentat qui a couté la vie à presque 3000 personnes. Génial.

Mais Gabriel le connaissait bien, son frère. Il savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de se recueillir à cet endroit-là. Leur tante était décédée dans ces attentats, et avec elle son bébé non-né.

La queue dura plus d'une demi-heure. Dean discuta, mais Castiel angoissait à l'idée de se mettre à pleurer en entrant dans le mémorial. Le blond, qui avait senti le malaise de son ami tenta encore un moment de parler pour le détourner de sa tristesse, puis resta finalement silencieux, se sentant presque impuissant devant sa détresse.

De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes dans l'enceinte du mémorial. A l'endroit où s'étaient tenues jadis les tours jumelles étaient creusés deux immenses trous, deux immenses fontaines où l'eau s'écoulait en continu. Autour de ces grandes piscines se trouvaient, gravés sur des rambardes, les noms de tous ceux qui avaient péris dans ces attentats, passagers de l'avion ou occupant des tours. Avec appréhension et silencieusement, Castiel en fit le tour, cherchant le nom de sa tante. Il le trouva finalement. « Anna Milton, née Dante, et son fils non-né ».

Cas renifla, et à sa grande surprise Dean lui tendit un mouchoir. Puis il se baissa et décrocha ce qu'il comprit être l'enveloppe bleue.

Dean n'avait rien dit, mais Castiel avait compris qu'il se posait tout de même des questions. Alors avant de prendre la lettre, il lui expliqua.

\- Anna était notre tante. La sœur de mon père. Elle attendait un enfant. Elle ne devait pas aller travailler ce jour-là mais on l'a appelée pour une urgence. Son mari s'est suicidé à la suite de sa mort.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas.

\- Je sais. Mais ça les fera pas revenir. Passons. J'ai fait mon deuil.

Il lui lança un regard triste et ouvrit l'enveloppe en silence.

 **« Salut frérot. Pas très joyeux comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu voulais te recueillir ici. Papa dit toujours que tante Anna t'aurais adoré, apparemment tu lui ressembles bien plus que moi. Calme, et intelligent. J'te joue souvent des tours pendables mais c'est par amour, ahah ! Allez, c'est fini, fais demi-tour. »**

Castiel pirouetta comme une ballerine et aperçut son frère et Sam, qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Gabriel lui tendit un paquet mou et lui ordonna de l'ouvrir.

En sortit un trench-coat, une chemise blanche, et une cravate d'un bleu éclatant.

\- … Waaaaah. Merciiiiii !

Les yeux de Castiel brillaient.

\- Dude, murmura Dean, il t'a offert les mêmes vêtements que ceux que tu portes.

\- Nooon, ceux-là viennent de Burberry !

\- Eh oui frérot, cadeau de la famille. Papa a dit que ce serait toujours mieux que ces fringues difformes que tu as achetées à macy's.

Castiel remercia sincèrement son frère.

\- Maintenant que tu es tout heureux… Tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi, on va à ta fête d'anniversaire !

\- … Gabe, non.

\- Oh, allez, on a tout organisé avec Sam ! Je sais que t'es pas trop à fond sur les soirées alcoolisées et avec beaucoup de monde mais on sera en petit comité, promis.

\- … Bon… d'accord. Juste pour cette fois.

Serrant ses nouveaux vêtements contre lui, Castiel jeta un dernier regard au nom de sa tante, imité par Gabriel, et les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent en souriant.


	10. Chapitre 9

Okay guys, here i am ! Désolée pour mon absence, trois semaines à l'étranger avec un internet plus qu'aléatoire… et puis bon, sessions de surf et de kitesurf, je suis désolée, mais ça se refuse pas, surtout que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas pratiqué 8)

Donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire !

Mais me voilà rentrée, alors j'ai écrit toute la soirée pour vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre… en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci aux nouveaux abonnés et aux anciens, et merci à Plume-now, tu me motives comme à chaque fois 3

Love sur vous !

Molly

Castiel soupira de plaisir en enfilant ses nouveaux vêtements. C'était beaucoup mieux taillé que les vêtements de mauvaise qualité qu'il s'était achetés avec son argent de poche. Mais il faisait chaud dans sa chambre, alors il enleva à regret son trench-coat pour ne rester qu'en chemise et cravate. Son frère l'avait laissé seul pendant deux heures, le temps pour eux de terminer les préparatifs et de le laisser se reposer avec avoir marché aussi longtemps qu'aujourd'hui.

Il espérait profiter encore de cet environnement serein qu'était cette chambre nickel, quand son frère défonça la porte. Castiel regretta de ne pas l'avoir fermé à clé… quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'une porte verrouillée aurait pu arrêter Gabriel.

\- Allez en rou… Non. Non mais sérieux Cas, j'ai compris à ta réaction tout à l'heure que tu étais très heureux de ces nouveaux vêtements, mais… mais quand même quoi, faudrait peut-être changer un peu ! Ta cravate est même pas droite.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas trench-coat, c'est déjà bien, non ? tenta vainement de négocier Castiel.

\- …

\- Et puis je n'ai que ça ! Des chemises et des pantalons. Et puis j'aime bien cette cravate. Elle est toute douce.

\- … Bon, bon. C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. On se demande bien qui est le grand frère entre nous deux !

\- … Je ne ferais aucune réflexion là-dessus, murmura Castiel, qui n'osa relever le manque de maturité de son frère pour qu'il ne se mette pas à bouder.

\- Allez, on y va.

Gabriel laissa passer son frère comme un portier, puis prit ensuite le devant pour l'emmener à l'endroit où se déroulait la fameuse fête.

Les adolescents avaient obtenu d'une auberge de jeunesse dans une rue non loin qu'ils leur louent l'une de leurs salles communes. Jo, majeure, avait accepté de se porter garante d'eux à condition qu'ils acceptent sa présence pour les surveiller un minimum. La jeune femme étant fortement appréciée par tout le monde, elle avait bien sûr été acceptée.

Cas n'était pas très rassuré. Y aurait-il beaucoup d'alcool ? Devrait-il boire lui aussi ? Peut-être qu'il y aurait ces jeux débiles d'action ou vérité. La journée avait été excellente, il espérait que la soirée le serait tout autant, mais il angoissait à cause de ce qu'avait pu lui préparer son frère. Certes, Gabriel le connaissait plutôt bien… Mais on ne savait jamais.

Alors quand il rentra dans la pièce indiquée par Gabriel, Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir Dean, Sam, Lilith, Lucifer, Kevin, Charlie, Ruby, Jo, Crowley ainsi que Lisa lui crier « joyeux anniversaire », la pièce décorée de banderoles colorées, et des tables remplies de nourritures poussées contre les murs. De grandes fenêtres aéraient la pièce, qui d'ailleurs était dans un bordel suspect. On lui balança des confettis, lui fit des câlins, bref, c'était une fête normale. Rapidement, les adolescents commencèrent à manger et à boire un peu, certains étaient sur leur téléphone… Jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! cria une voix féminine !

\- J'aime pas le noir ! en lança une autre.

\- Rallumez, lança une voix d'homme.

\- Où est la lumière ?

\- Trouvez-moi cet interrupteur !

\- J'ai peuuuuuur !

Castiel se cogna à au moins quatre personnes plus une table, et termina sur les fesses, les mains posées dans quelque chose de gluant. Il se releva rapidement, les mains en l'air, en essayant de ne toucher personne, ce qui était difficile dans le noir. Il ne voulait tacher personne. Heureusement, la lumière se ralluma, et tout le monde mit quelques secondes à retrouver le vue, en papillonnant des yeux.

Dean les garda entrouverts pendant quelques minutes.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la chose, visiblement, dans laquelle il était tombé. Une flaque rouge. Et à côté, un truc étalé par terre.

Un corps.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Lisa.

Dean prit sa petite copine dans ses bras pour lui cacher les yeux, Lilith s'approcha du cadavre avec un grand sourire curieux, les autres restèrent choqués.

C'était Jo qui était étalée la par terre, du sang dans les cheveux, un chandelier ensanglanté à côté de son corps.

Castiel fit mine d'ouvrir la porte mais elle résista. Il essaya de la forcer, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Tout le monde commença à paniquer, et Gabe les laissa s'agiter plusieurs minutes avant finalement de prendre la parole.

\- Mes amis, lança Gabriel avec un immense sourire, bienvenue dans notre Escape Room grandeur nature !

\- De quoi tu parles, Gabe ? demanda Sam d'un air soupçonneux, visiblement pas au courant de la seconde surprise organisée par son ami pour Cas.

\- Nous avons ici un cadavre, continua-t-il en ignorant le chevelu. Mademoiselle Jo Harvelle, mais vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que du faux sang !

Jo, que tout le monde avait cru morte quelques minutes auparavant, leva soudainement une main pour faire coucou à tout le monde puis reprit sa position initiale, non sans avoir attrapé le muffin que venait de lui lancer Gabriel pour l'engloutir en entier.

Immédiatement, la tension retomba. Dean fut sur le point d'aller étrangler Gabe, mais Sam le retint.

\- Mais faîtes comme si elle était vraiment morte, c'est le but du jeu.

\- Je suis morte ! ricana Jo.

\- …

\- … Désolée.

\- Je disais donc. L'un d'entre vous – oui, l'un d'entre vous ! – l'a tuée !

Début des regards suspects.

\- A vous maintenant de trouver le tueur. Si vous ne le trouvez pas… Vous ne sortirez pas d'iciiiii !

Silence dans l'assemblée.

\- … Je peux aussi défoncer la porte ! proposa Dean d'un air joyeux.

\- Libre à toi si tu veux payer les réparations, ricana Gabe.

\- … Ou je peux aussi la laisser comme elle est et accepter de participer à ce jeu débile, capitula le Winchester.

\- Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à dire ?

\- …

\- Non, rien ? Parfaiiiit ! Bon eh bien… The game is on !

Immédiatement, les adolescents se mirent en cercle, tandis que Gabriel les observait avec un intérêt non fin, grignotant un muffin, assis à côté d'une Jo toujours allongée mais qui mangeait aussi. Le bruit qui résultat de ce cercle fut particulièrement important. Si important que Castiel, pour une fois, éleva la voix.

\- Dîtes…. Dîtes…. DITES.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tout le monde considérant Castiel d'un air étonné. Alors comme ça ce bonhomme si calme savait parler fort ? Lilith attrapa immédiatement son bras et posa sa tête blonde sur son épaule, ses cheveux caressant le cou du brun.

\- Vas-y Castiel, éblouis-nous avec ton intelligence, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Personne ne le remarqua, mais Dean soupira d'un air exaspéré. Enfin, personne, sauf Lisa, qui se tenait juste à côté de son copain. Elle ignora la réaction de Dean et se colla un peu plus contre lui, passant une main dans son dos.

\- Je voulais juste dire qu'il faudrait peut-être choisir une sorte d'inspecteur en chef… S'organiser un petit peu, quoi.

Tout le monde se regarda et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Ben t'as qu'à t'en occuper, Sherlock ! lança Sam avec un grand sourire.

Castiel resta silencieux et approuva d'un signe de la tête, mais on pouvait clairement voir une ébauche de sourire sur son visage. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, Cas aimait réfléchir. Il aimait chercher des indices, et lors des rares soirées télés qu'il avait faites avec ses parents, il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver les meurtriers. Il avait dévoré tous les Agatha Christie et était incollables sur les Sherlock Holmes, et il considérait comme un honneur de pouvoir rendre hommage à son héros.

Encore une fois, Gabe connaissait bien son frère.

Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler d'un ton calme.

\- Déjà ce serait bien qu'on commence à réfléchir à comment Jo a été tuée.

\- Hors de question que je m'approche d'elle, marmonna Ruby. Elle est couverte de faux sang et je refuse de tâcher ma nouvelle robe.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, approuva Lilith en jetant un regard dégoûté à la grosse flaque rouge gluante.

\- Eh les filles, je vous signale que moi je suis allongée là-dedans, vous pourriez bien faire un effort quand même, ronchonna Jo.

\- Reste morte, ronchonna Crowley.

\- A moins que tu veuilles de l'aide pour l'être vraiment, proposa Lucifer avec un immense sourire.

\- Je m'en passerai merci.

Soupir collectif. Castiel s'approcha de la jeune femme allongée pour l'observer. Il lui tourna autour pendant quelques minutes, se releva et se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

\- Je pense qu'elle a été frappée à l'arrière de la tête par un chandelier.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? murmura Lilith en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

Le brun fit mine de rien un pas en arrière, pour se mettre hors de portée de la jeune fille, qui esquissa une moue boudeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, même toi tu aurais pu le deviner. Le chandelier qui est là est couvert de faux sang !

Cette phrase avait été dite sans mauvaise pensée, Castiel étant bien trop gentil pour chercher à insulter quelqu'un sous mots cachés, mais Lilith le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna de lui pour aller se poster près de Lucifer. Ce dernier lui adressa un immense sourire, Castiel comprenant sa bourde soupira mais fut heureux de voir qu'elle lui lâchait la grappe, et Dean fit la fête intérieurement. Lil avait visiblement enfin compris que Cas ne s'intéressait pas à elle, laissant le champ libre au Winchester.

…

Non !

Non.

Pas le champ libre, non. Il… Il était seulement content de voir que son ami n'allait plus être embêté par Lilith. Non, Il n'allait pas en profiter pour narguer la blonde en faisant des câlins à Cas. Et NON, cette idée ne lui avait pas du tout, DU TOUT, traversé l'esprit. Je vous jure que non.

Hrm.

…

Revenons à nos moutons.

Enfin à notre cadavre.

…

Oui, enfin à notre faux cadavre, c'est bon, vous m'avez comprise tout de même !

Castiel, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés, avait continué à parler.

\- En observant la blessure, on peut déterminer si l'agresseur est plus grand ou plus petit qu'elle. Ici, on remarque que l'impact est plutôt sur le haut du crâne, grâce aux marques de sang très prononcées. Je peux donc dire sans hésiter que l'assassion est plus grand qu'elle !

Tous se regardèrent, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- On peut donc également affirmer que ce n'est certainement pas Gabriel l'assassin, annonça Sam avec un sourire angélique.

Ricanements collectifs. Gabe resta assis à côté de Jo, un paquet de bonbons à la main cette fois, et fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Pas son assassin à elle, en tout cas, mais peut-être celui de quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il soupira et recommença à grignoter, tandis que Castiel continuait de parler. Cela lui avait pris du temps d'organiser cet escape game, et il était heureux que cela plaise à son frère, mais il aurait espéré que Dean se serait un peu plus extasié sur les exploits déductifs de Cas.

Et Gabe était bien, à l'endroit où il était installé. Personne ne venait l'embêter – sauf quand le géant lui lançait des piques – et il pouvait parfaitement observer Dean, qui lui observait Castiel. Dieu que ces deux-là iraient bien ensemble. Bon, encore faudrait-il que Dean se détache de Lisa, que Lilith cesse d'emmerder Cas – ce qui semblait être en bonne voie vu le coup qu'il venait de porter à son ego surdimensionné – et que les deux réalisent leurs sentiments. Pour le blond c'était peut-être déjà réalisé, mais du côté de Cas… Et bien, Cas semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte du tout. Et n'apprécier Dean que comme un ami. Malgré tout le temps qu'il leur avait fait passer ensemble… Mais Gabe allait y arriver !

Tout occupé à observer le possible-futur-couple, Gabriel ne perçut pas le regard de Sam sur lui. Ah, Sammy… on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fixait Gabe avec amour, plutôt qu'il se demandait s'il devait le massacrer pour les avoir enfermé ici après leur avoir fait croire à un assassinat, ou s'il devait le féliciter pour cette bonne idée qui commençait à enchanter tout le monde.

N'empêche qu'il le regardait, plus intéressé par le blond que par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Personne ne se rendit compte de tous ces regards jetés, car l'ambiance avait fini par monter à la tête de tout le monde. Castiel s'était tus, éberlué d'entendre Lucifer élaborer les théories les plus farfelues du monde.

\- Moi je pense que c'est Sam le coupable ! C'est le plus grande tous, et puis Jo les torture au théâtre ! Vous avez vu tout ce qu'elle lui demande d'apprendre ? Moi je vous dis, c'est de la torture ! plaida Lucifer.

\- Eh, c'est pas ma faute, lança Jo. Je suis la victime, me rend pas coupable comme ça ! Et puis c'est Sam qui m'a demandé de lui donner autant de texte que possible, c'est pas ma faute s'il est très bon.

\- … T'es morte, tu le sais ça ? Si les morts pouvaient parler, on serait pas là en train de débattre pour savoir qui t'a tué ? grommela Crowley.

\- Bah, on sait déjà que c'est pas toi, ricana Ruby. T'as vu ta taille ?

\- Dis donc, la naine, tu peux parler !

\- Silence, moins que rien ! répliqua vertement la jeune femme.

\- Un jour je serais ton boss et je te le ferai regretter ! râla Crowley.

\- J'attends de voir ça. T'es tellement débile que tu vendrais ton âme au diable pour avoir une plus grosse b…

\- EH ! les interrompit Charlie. C'est pas bientôt fini les basses insultes.

\- Si je vendais mon âme au diable et devenait un démon, je serais tellement doué dans ce rôle que je deviendrais le roi des Enfers et que je ferais de ta vie un gigantesque malheur ! hurla presque Crowley, ignorant délibérément Charlie.

\- ENCORE UNE FOIS J'ATTENDS DE… AIE !

Charlie venait de donner une tapette sur le crâne de Ruby.

\- Du calme voyons, intervint à son tour Kevin. J'ai un logiciel d'identification des empreintes de doigts, si vous acceptez de me donner les vôtre on trouvera facilement le coupable !

Il semblait très fier de lui, jusqu'à ce que Gabe chope son ordinateur

\- Dis donc, on essaie de le faire à la Sherlock Holmes, donc donne-moi ce truc !

Gabriel adressa un immense sourire à Kevin, qui le fusilla du regard en murmurant qu'il voulait qu'on lui rende son bébé. Finalement, notre geek préféré sortit une mini tablette de son sac et adressa un sourire victorieux à Gabriel.

Quand soudain... La lumière s'éteignit encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'une vague de panique, ce furent des insultes qui fusèrent, ordonnant à Gabriel de remettre la lumière, pestant contre son idée... Kevin, qui avait toujours son portable en main, tendant d'éclairer la pièce grâce à la faible luminescence de l'appareil, mais cela ne changea pas grand chose. Charlie tenta de lui venir en aide à l'aide du sien, mais il y avait tellement de mouvement qu'elle avait du mal à discerner ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

Dean parvint finalement à atteindre le mur et à appuyer de nouveau sur l'interrupteur. Comme tous les autres, il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à tous ces changements de luminosité. Et un nouveau corps avait rejoint Jo. Et discutait avec elle, mais passons sur ce détail.

\- Et adieu Ruby. On t'aimait bien. Ou pas, se moqua Crowley en faisant mine de donner un coup de pieds dans les côtes de la jeune fille.

\- respecte un peu les morts, abrutis ! Grogna Ruby. Je vais revenir te hanter sinon !

\- Pff. Allez, tais toi, la morte !

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, ils se turent puis rigolèrent de concert, comme si deux ennemis venaient de se réconcilier.

\- Bon, murmura Castiel comme pour lui-même. Quel est le lien entre ces deux meurtres ?

\- Ce sont toutes les deux des filles, soupira Sam.

\- Alors fais gaffe, se moqua Gabe.

\- ...

\- ... Ben quoi ?

Un air innocent flottait sur le visage de Gabriel, et Sam devait se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer quelque chose à la figure. Quand allaient-ils le laisser tranquille avec ses cheveux ?! Non mais franchement !

\- Je disais donc que c'était toutes les deux des filles. Peut-etre que le tueur ne va tuer que des filles.

\- Peut-être, approuva Castiel. Dans ce cas-là, ça pourrait être en lien avec une histoire de jalousie... Peut-être une fille tuant toutes les autres filles. Ou alors un homme n'aimant pas les filles, donc il les tue toutes.

\- Ça nous avance beaucoup, murmura Charlie avec un soupir.

\- Oh ! Mais je viens de penser à un truc, murmura Castiel.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit le tour de la pièce, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Dean le suivit des yeux innocemment... Enfin presque. Ç'aurait été innocent si son regard n'avait été fixé sur la partie de son anatomie situé juste en dessous de son dos.. Oui, vous savez, celle qui, si elle est bien musclée et rebondie, est très agréable à regarder. C'était d'ailleurs le cas chez Cas, remarqua Dean. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un si beau derrière ? Il devait faire du sport, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Ou alors il avait naturellement de la chance.

En tout cas, c'était drôlement beau à regarder.

Mais Dean détourna les yeux en sentant de le regard de Lisa sur lui. Il lui adressa un faux sourire, puis un clin d'oeil qui se voulait aguicheur, mais elle se contenta de soupirer et de détourner le regard. Avait-elle compris qu'il n'avait pas les plus forts sentiments du monde pour elle ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, mais elle se contenta de s'écarter en le fusillant du regard. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait reporté son regard sur Castiel, dédaignant de nouveau sa petite amie officielle. Il se força à poser ses yeux sur Lisa, puis se rapprocha d'elle en faisant mine de l'attraper par la taille, mais elle l'esquiva d'un élégant pas que personne ne remarqua.

Dean se renfrogna.

Certes ce comportement envers lui était mérité, mais bon, c'était blessant pour son ego. Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait, mais Lisa ne le regardait déjà plus, affichant cette moue boudeuse qu'elle avait toujours quand quelque chose la travaillait. Cela fit se sentir mal Dean. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, elle était comme une petite soeur pour lui. Elle était adorable, gentille, intelligente, et jolie par-dessus le marché, et il s'était dit que s'il fallait qu'il se pose avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec une personne comme elle.

Mais à côté il y avait le beau Castiel, innocent, qui jouait du piano, qui paraissait fort mais en même temps un peu fragile, et qui avait des fesses à se damner.

Fallait pas oublier ses fesses. Et son corps fin et musclé. Et...

Encore une fois, il secoua la tête. Stop stop stop ! Que dirait son père s'il apprenait son penchant pour un homme ? Le renierait-il ? Cesserait-il de lui parler ? Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. John Winchester lui avait répété toute son enfance comment être un vrai homme. Il se fichait un peu de décevoir son père, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était un possible déchirement de la famille. Déjà que leur paternel était pas souvent là...

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées.

Un bruit, et une petite dizaine de regards pointés sur lui.

\- Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il s'était totalement détourné de leur escape game.

Silence de mort.

\- ... ? Eh bien ? Quoi donc ?

Dean commençait à perdre patience. Bon, ils lui voulaient quoi à la fin ? Finalement, ce fut Castiel qui fit un pas en avant vers lui et lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Eh bien Dean, en fait on vient d'arriver à la conclusion que tu étais notre t.. Enfin, notre suspect principal.

\- Comment ça votre suspect principal ?

Cas se dandina légèrement, passa d'un appui sur un pied à un autre, et lui adressa cette fois un regard qui disait clairement « ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît ».

\- Ben après réflexion...

\- Bon, ben vas-y Cas, accouche !

Là-dessus, Castiel se tut et afficha un air étonné.

\- Mais Dean... Comment veux-tu que j'accouche ? Je suis un homme ! Et même si j'étais une femme, je ne suis pas assez gros pour qu'on me croit enceinte... Si ?

Gabe étouffa un rire, tandis que Dean fixa Castiel comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Mais bon sang, d'où il sortait, celui-là ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une expression, Cas. C'est comme si je te disais « vas-y parle », tu vois ... ?

Le visage du brun s'éclaira d'un grand sourire devant lequel Dean ne put que s'attendrir.

\- Ah ! Oui je comprends !

De nouveau Gabriel étouffa un gloussement en le dissimulant derrière un raclement de gorge peu discret, et Sam lui donna un bon coup sur l'épaule pour le faire taire, bien qu'il soit en train de rire sous cape lui aussi.

Cas reprit la parole en transformant de nouveau son visage en un air contrit.

\- Je disais donc, tu es notre suspect principal. Tu es un homme, tu es plus grand que toutes les victimes, et tu te tenais à proximité de l'interrupteur à chaque fois que la lumière s'est éteinte. Et quand la lumière se rallumait, tu n'étais jamais loin de la victime.

\- Votre raisonnement contient une importante faille, ricana alors Dean.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Le mobile ! Pourquoi les aurais-je tuées ? J'aime les femmes, c'est bien connu, eheh.

Il sourit d'un air grivois.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Se moqua alors Gabriel.

Une légère rougeur passa sur les joues de Dean, mais disparut tout aussi rapidement, et son regard s'attarda pendant quelques millièmes de seconde sur le visage de Cas. Personne ne sembla remarquer ce petit manège... Sauf le blondinet, qui afficha un sourire triomphant, et donna un coup de coude à Sam comme pour le sommer de vénérer sa force d'entremetteur. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé, et Gabe soupira de plaisir. Quel bonheur d'emmerder son monde !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, grommela Dean en fixant la salle, évitant consciencieusement tout contact visuel avec Cas, je ne suis pas votre homme. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me lancer dans un petit jeu comme ça sur l'instigation de Gabriel ? Vous devriez tous savoir que je marche pas dans ce genre de combines !

\- ... Il a pas tort, murmura Castiel. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dean. Dean serait plutôt du genre à tuer Gabriel s'il lui demandait une telle faveur.

\- Ou alors tu essaies juste de le défendre parce que tu es aussi coupable que lui, Cas, ricana Gabriel, enfonçant un peu plus le clou. Vous projetez peut-être de tous nous tuer pour vous enfuir ensuite !

Silence. Puis Dean explosa de rire. Un rire quelque peu hystérique et forcé, et il fixa le visage de ses amis un par un.

\- Voyons, c'est stupide ! Cas et moi ensemble ? Je suis même pas gay, voyons, ahahaha !

Il leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait convainquant et fit mine de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de Lisa qui le fixa d'un air revanchard. Puis elle lui adressa un grand sourire, et lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole.

\- Moi je trouve pas ça si fou ! Voyons Dean, on dirait que tu me repousses, tu es sûr d'être hétéro ? Je m'en voudrai tellement de t'empêcher de vivre tes désirs ! Et puis toi et Castiel formez un si beau couple ! Ça me ferait mal au coeur de vous voir séparés !

Dean la fusilla du regard, mais il savait qu'elle le faisait juste marcher. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, c'était la scène jouée par une fille amoureuse d'un homme et qui essayait de le charrier un peu pour retrouver la complicité que tous les deux pensaient perdue. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par la taille.

\- Non Lisa ! Voyons ! Je n'aime que toi ! Castiel n'est que mon ami, ne me quitte pas en te méprenant sur mes sentiments ! Je t'aime, Lisa !

Les joues de l'adolescente en rosirent de plaisir, et Dean soupira. Peut-être était-ce vrai finalement. Peut-être que ses sentiments envers Lisa avaient évolués. Peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'une fille pour de bon cette fois. Il l'embrassa.

Derrière, Gabe les fixait d'un air abasourdi. C'était pas censé se passer comme çaaaaa. Cette conversation avait très bien démarré. Il les aurait poussé un peu plus et il était intimement persuadé qu'il aurait réussi à les mettre ensemble. Il était cupidon ! Il avait décoché ses flèches ! Il avait décidé de les mettre ensemble, alors ils finiraient ensemble, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

La lumière s'éteignit de nouveau et Dean bénit cette intervention qui allait lui permettre de s'innocenter. En effet, il serra Lisa un peu plus contre lui pour qu'elle puisse témoigner en sa faveur, et chopa également la seconde personne la plus proche de lui pour être sûr d'avoir un second témoin. Personne qui était légèrement plus petite que lui, avec une touffe de cheveux désordonnés sur la tête... Moui, aucun doute, il venait d'attraper Cas. Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'aîné Winchester et il ne put résister à la tentation de frotter les cheveux du pauvre brun qui essaya de se détacher de sa prise.

La lumière se ralluma et Dean éclata d'un rire victorieux.

\- AHAH ! VOUS VOYEZ ? C'EST PAS MOI LE COUPABLE !

\- Peut-être, mais tu es en train de tuer mon frère, là, ricana Gabe.

Le pauvre Castiel était en effet tout rouge, un bras de Dean passé autour de son cou, le tenant fermement. Le blond le lâcha précipitamment et il put de nouveau respirer correctement.

\- Uhuh... Désolé Cas, murmura Dean. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il reste cinq suspects !

\- Non, seulement quatre, lança Sam. Gabriel ne compte pas, si ? Castiel non plus, maintenant que Dean l'a innocenté en même temps que lui.

\- J'ai pas bougé de ma place depuis le début, alors non, grommela le blond. Et puis je suis l'organisateur, je vais pas tuer mes invités !

\- Hrm, hrm, les interrompit alors une petite voix. C'est pas que je viens de mourir, mais un peu quand même, vous voulez pas vous occuper de mon meurtre, bande d'ingrats ? Râla Charlie.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, qui faisait un cadavre beaucoup plus impressionnant que les autres. En effet, elle avait percé une poche de faux sang qu'elle avait étalé tout autour de son ventre, et un faux couteau était planté au milieu.

\- Eh, regardez, je suis innocenté aussi ! Jubila Sam.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ignorant superbement la nouvelle morte.

\- Ben oui. Lucifer tient le couteau dans la main.

Les regards se dirigèrent cette fois vers Luci, qui planqua l'arme du crime derrière lui de façon très peu discrète.

\- Meeeeec, t'es sérieux ? Grommela Gabe. On peut pas faire plus boulet que toi sur ce coup-là.

Il laissa tomber le couteau par terre et leva les mains en l'air, dans un geste d'excuse.

\- Désolé. C'est la faute à Charlie. Elle a été beaucoup trop lente à se préparer.

\- Ma faute ?! Répliqua la concernée. Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Si tu avais un peu de coordination, tu te serais pas retrouvé comme une idiot avec le couteau à la main.

\- C'est toi qui a fait tomber le sac de faux sang !

\- Évidemment ! Parce que tu m'es rentré dedans, idiot !

\- Ou l'art de foirer un escape game, co-écrit par Charlie et Lucifer, murmura Sam en retenant un sourire.

Gabe lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les cotes comme pour lui dire de ne pas se moquer, mais cela ne fit que produire l'inverse et Sam explosa d'un rire tonitruant, vite suivi par le reste de la salle.

Seul Cas resta silencieux, avant de lever la main comme un écolier voulant poser une question.

\- Hm... Gabriel essaie de noyer le poisson, mais ce n'est pas fini. Comment Lucifer aurait pu réussir à éteindre la lumière ? Il était exactement à l'autre bout de la salle à chaque fois que les interruptions se sont produites !

Tous se regardèrent d'un air suspect, sauf Gabe qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

\- Cela signifie qu'il a un complice... Et ce complice est...

Il attendit quelques minutes comme pour ménager son effet, et Dean laissa échapper un sourire, ne s'attendant pas à voir un Castiel si dramatique. Ce dernier pointa son doigt sur Kevin.

\- C'est lui !

\- Moi ? Protesta l'intéressé de façon très peu vraisemblable. J'étais même pas à côté de la porte quand...

\- Oui, mais tu avais le matériel nécessaire pour hacker le système électrique. Vous avez sans doute du mettre ça en place quelques jours avant la fête, et tu pouvez éteindre et rallumer la lumière selon ton bon désir.

\- ... Zut, grillé. J'avoue, j'avoue, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : il m'a soudoyé avec des fraises tagada. Que pouvais-je faire contre ça ?

Nouvel éclat de rire parmi le groupe. Les mortes se relevèrent en se dépoussiérant machinalement, tandis que Lisa embrassait Dean, que Sam donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos de Gabe et que Lucifer et Charlie continuaient de se chamailler sur lequel des deux avait foiré sa partie.

Certains des adolescents commencèrent boire modérément, et heureusement personne ne finit la soirée bourré. Ils s'endormirent finalement à même le sol, passèrent une nuit – quart de nuit – à peu près calme, et n'eurent a déplorer que quelques mal de crâne.

Sam et Gabriel furent les derniers à se lever. Quand Dean se décida à aller les réveiller, il faillit exploser de rire, et parvint heureusement à se retenir. Curieux, Cas s'approcha... Pour découvrir la tête de Gabriel posée sur le torse de Sam, leurs jambes emmêlées, comme s'ils s'etaient endormis dans un immense câlin.

\- On prendune photo ? Chuchota Cas.

\- Évidemment qu'on prend une photo, ricana Dean avec un sourire victorieux.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Et voici le chapitre 10 !**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre de reposter dans la semaine, étant donné que vendredi matin... je pars à Londres toute seule pour cinq jours ! A moi english breakfast, fish and chips, cupcakes, Sherlock Holmes Museums, Tower Bridge, etc, etc !**

 **Donc prochain chapitre soit avant vendredi, sinon ce sera après le 25 août !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et aux nouveaux followers également, je vous aime 3**

 **(Tu vois Cas', finalement je l'ai posté aujourd'hui ce chapitre, je suis gentille 8))**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Tout le monde tint sa langue quant à la photo de Sam et Gabriel enlacés dans leur sommeil. Pas question que ce dernier mette la main dessus, il serait capable de la diffuser partout dans le lycée juste pour embêter Sam. Or, Dean voulait se réserver le plaisir de taquiner son frère. Voir de le faire chanter. Voir de l'embarrasser à son mariage, à la naissance de son premier môme, à l'éventuelle naissance des suivants, et même à son enterrement, puis à ses descendants en passant la photo à ses propres gamins !

Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi, quand il se réveilla, tout le monde le fixait avec un sourire goguenard, et après un passage à la salle de bain pour vérifier que personne ne lui avait dessiné dessus avec un marqueur, il tenta de demander des explications, mais il ne reçut que d'évasives réponses, sans rien de concret. Il finit finalement par abandonner, et reporta son attention sur Gabriel. Ce dernier avait été réveillé environ trois fois, et s'était rendormis à chaque fois, ronflant comme un bienheureux. C'était à présent le seul encore allongé à même le sol, et, ne réussissant pas à le lever une quatrième fois, le cadet Winchester fut forcé de le charger sur son épaule.

\- - Quelle marmotte, râla-t-il.

La salle rangée, la caution récupérée, les affaires – et le Gabriel – chargés sur les épaules, l'hétéroclite petite troupe se mit en marche pour rejoindre l'internat. Imaginez cela : une petite dizaine d'adolescents, donc un posé sur l'épaule du plus grand d'entre eux, une rouquine qu'on croirait poignardée au ventre, une brune et une blonde avec du faux sang sur la tête, un autre habillé de façon très stricte avec chemise et cravate de travers, le tout claudiquant presque dans la rue sous le regard ahuri des passants. Une chose était sûre, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Gabriel se réveilla quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il commença par papillonner des yeux, bailler, et se gratter le crâne… avant de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait bringuebaler par Sam.

\- - EEEEEEEEH ! Lâche-moi !

Sam fut tellement surpris de l'entendre parler, et également agacé de se prendre des mini coups de pied qu'il faillit presque accéder au désir de son ami et le laisser tomber à terre. Mais sachant que Gabe n'hésiterait sans doute aucunement à lui faire payer ça, il se retint et tenta de le déposer plus ou moins délicatement sur le sol.

Immédiatement après que ses pieds aient rejoint la terre ferme, Gabriel se mit en position de combat, une imitation de Karatéka… eh bien, pas très convaincante, si on prenait en compte ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant l'air d'un hibou défoncé à la coke, ses chaussures encore dans les mains de Gabriel, et l'une des manches de son tee-shirt remontée jusqu'à son épaule.

\- - Sam, je sais que tu m'adores, que tu m'idolâtres, et que ta chambre est remplie de photos de moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me kidnapper !

\- - Ma chambre n'est pas remplie de… !

\- - Eh bien elle devrait. Je suis très photogénique.

Gabriel se tourna légèrement vers la gauche et inclina un peu la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur. Puis, voyant que Sam ne faisait pas un geste, il lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- - Eh bien vas-y, prends des photos, je ne prendrais pas la pose avec mon beau profil tous les jours, Sammyni !

\- - …

Sam explosa de rire, se pliant en deux, larmes coulant de ses yeux, et Gabriel esquissa un petit sourire, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait. Certes, c'était un peu comme si son ami se fichait de lui – en fait c'était totalement le cas – mais au moins, il souriait.

\- - Bon, tu as fini de te moquer ? fit semblant de grogner Gabe.

\- - Ahah, désolé, c'était juste… ridicule ? Oui, je pense que c'est le mot ! Mais heureux de voir que tu es réveillé et en pleine forme, en tout cas.

Mû par une envie soudaine, Sam passa sa main sur les cheveux du blondinet, lui tapotant la tête.

\- - Comme quoi il est vrai que les nains font des bons bouffons ! Tu devrais essayer une carrière de comique, Gabe, tu percerais dans le milieu rapidement !

\- - Ahahah. Et toi, une carrière de tour Eiffel, ça ne t'a jamais tenté ? Tu as la taille adéquate !

\- - Je t'emmerde, très cher. Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais aller prendre une douche.

Sam fit mine d'avancer vers sa chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires de toilettes, quelques mètres plus loin de celle de Gabe, mais ce dernier ne fit pas mine de se décaler.

\- - Eh ben ? Tu fais quoi ? Bouge ! A moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi, ricana Sam, se permettant pour une rare fois ce genre de plaisanteries.

\- - Oh oui Darling, j'adorerais !

Le blond lui lança un regard aguicheur, et Sam se retint une fois de plus de rire. Que devait-il répondre ? Continuer ce petit jeu ou arrêter avant que cela ne devienne gênant ? Il décida de continuer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ressentaient vraiment des trucs l'un pour l'autre. Et puis en tant qu'apprenti comédien, il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'entraînement !

\- - Oh, mon p'tit cœur, je ne te connaissais pas aussi romantique ! Une douche à deux, j'adoooore ! exagéra-t-il.

\- - Oui, une douche à deux… on pourra faire pleiiiiins de trucs ensemble !

Gabe fit un clin d'œil goguenard. Et s'apprêta à dire autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive quelque chose dans le dos de Sam. Ce dernier, repérant le regard de son ami, se retourna… pour apercevoir Charlie, morte de rire, portable sorti, en train de les filmer.

Le teint de Sam vira au pâle.

\- - Charlie… ne me dis pas que…

\- - Si… huhuhu… Je vous tiens sous ma coupe les gars… BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sam et Gabe échangèrent un regard… et sans un mot de plus, foncèrent en direction de la jeune fille, qui ne vit pas le tacle venir. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, un Sam l'immobilisant et un Gabriel récupérant le portable. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas être en train de l'effacer…

\- - Tu fais quoi ? Tu l'effaces hein ? demanda Sam.

\- - Non, je me l'envoie par SMS ! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir te faire chanter !

\- - Sale petit… donne-moi ce portable !

Et c'est ainsi, que sous les yeux ébahis d'une Charlie toujours à terre, Sam se jeta sur le nain, prêt à l'égorger.

\- - Donne-le moi j'ai dit !

\- - Nooon, je l'ai-je le garde !

\- - Dooooonne !

\- - Nope nope nope !

\- - Euh, les gars, c'est mon portable, vous savez… intervint Charlie d'une petite voix.

\- - CHUT, ON EST OCCUPES LA ! répondirent les deux en chœur.

Finalement, Sammy réussit à récupérer l'objet de sa convoitise, à vérifier que la vidéo n'avait pas été envoyée à quiconque, et la supprima avant de renvoyer le portable à sa propriétaire légitime. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et elle s'empressa de filer dans les couloirs et de disparaître.

Les deux zigotos arrêtèrent de se taper dessus à peine quelques minutes plus tard, et s'appuyèrent chacun contre un mur, de chaque côté du couloir, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

\- - Bon, je vais vraiment aller me doucher, soupira Sam.

\- - On se retrouve après pour bosser le théâtre ? demanda Gabe. Faut vraiment que je révise mes lignes. Et Thanksgiving arrive.

\- - Ca me va.

\- - Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre.

\- - Laisse-moi une demi-heure !

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Sam était devant la chambre de son ami. Il avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que prévu pour se doucher et se préparer. La vérité c'était qu'il avait plutôt hâte de le rejoindre. Il appréciait de plus en plus le temps passé avec Gabriel. Il était drôle, sympathique, quoiqu'un peu chiant, et il adorait son frère, tout comme Sam adorait le sien. Et il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste en amitié…

Plus jeune, vers l'âge de treize ans environ, Sam s'était questionné sur la sexualité. Pourquoi on voyait toujours des garçons avec les filles, et pourquoi pas des garçons ensemble ou des filles ensemble. Il s'était renseigné, avec découvert le principe d'homosexualité, asexualité, hétérosexualité… Et peu de temps après il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon de la classe au-dessus de la sienne. Enfin, amoureux était un bien grand mot. Il le trouvait cool, et l'appréciait plus qu'il n'apprécierait jamais un ami, un peu de la même manière qu'il avait aimé sa première amoureuse en primaire.

En grandissant, comme il ne s'était plus sentit attiré que par des filles, il avait attribué ce sentiment passager à une sorte d'expérience inconsciente après avoir découvert l'homosexualité, mais également à une envie d'aller à l'encontre de son père. C'était en effet une période durant laquelle il avait été opposé à John Winchester, ne supportant plus de ne le voir qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois, ni l'éducation débile et genrée qu'il leur avait donnée.

Ça n'était plus arrivé… Jusqu'à ce moment. Il commençait à apprécier Gabe. A trop l'apprécier, peut-être. Il ne connaissait pas son passé, ne savait pas s'il était gay, hétéro, ou même bisexuel, ou même s'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment…

Bon, non, il ne voyait sûrement personne où il en aurait tout de même entendu parler. Et puis il n'était pas sûr que quiconque arrive à supporter Gabe très longtemps, qui sait, il serait peut-être le premier !

Sam était donc là, devant la porte de Gabe, en train de se dire s'il devait attendre ou s'il pouvait y aller maintenant. Finalement il se décida à frapper, et l'autre lui ouvrit la porte après même pas deux coups de toqués.

\- - T'as fait vite ! Tu pouvais pas attendre de me voir, c'est ça ?

\- - Sûrement, ricana Sam, tentant de ne pas répondre sérieusement. Allez, pousse-toi, laisse-moi passer.

Les deux s'assirent sur le lit, côte à côte.

\- - On commence par quelle scène ?

\- - Celle de l'ascenseur !

Dans cette fameuse scène de l'ascenseur, deux hommes sont coincés… eh bien, dans un ascenseur. Si Sam avait hérité du rôle du rationnel, Gabriel était celui qui faisait une crise de panique à coups de « on va tous mourir on va tous mourir onvatousmouriiiiiiiiir ! ». Il joua tellement bien son rôle de cinglé perdant les pédales qu'ils durent relire la scène à plusieurs reprises, Sam n'arrivant vraiment pas à garder son sérieux. Le blondinet était purement hilarant, rentrant totalement dans le personnage, gesticulant, faisant les cent pas dans la petite chambre, attrapant même son ami par les épaules pour le secouer. Sam faillit même s'étouffer à force de rire, et Gabe fut forcé de s'arrêter pour lui tapoter le dos dans le but de lui empêcher une mort certaine.

La scène suivant était beaucoup plus calme, et devait se faire en présence de deux autres personnes. Ils s'occupèrent donc chaque de jouer quatre personnages, se contentant cette fois de rester assis sur le lit.

Puis vint la scène embarrassante.

\- - Sam, tu veux qu'on révise la scène que tu joues normalement avec Ysa ? Tu sais, celle où tu la dragues. Je sais que la dernière fois ça s'est pas particulièrement bien passé, mais je ferai attention cette fois.

En effet, la seule et unique fois où Gabe s'était proposé pour jouer cette scène avec lui en l'absence d'Ysa (et était par ailleurs apparu en robe et perruque blonde…), ça n'avait pas très bien terminé. Sam était de mauvaise humeur après une dispute avec son frère et cela s'était ressenti sur son comportement. Il était parti en claquant la porte. Mais entre-temps ses sentiments avaient évolués et l'idée de jouer cette pièce avec lui… et bien, c'était intéressant. Même si ça ne restait qu'un flirt innocent, c'était avec Gabriel, et il avait le sentiment que ce serait agréable à jouer.

\- - On peut le faire… Enfin, si toi ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la retravailler, étant donné que je ne traîne pas trop avec Ysa.

\- - Si je te le propose, c'est parce que je le veux bien. Bon, on y va ?

Les premières phrases se dirent de façon quelque peu gênée, et ils durent recommencer ici aussi à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à avoir le bon ton. Puis ils se prirent de plus en plus au jeu, et au bout d'une demi-heure on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient flirté ensemble toute leur vie !

Les deux compères connaissant le texte par cœur, le script fut rapidement laissé de côté pour plus de liberté de mouvement. Gabriel devint très tactile, rentrant encore une fois facilement dans le personnage, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre. Sam avait son bras passé sur les épaules du blond, et celui sa main posé sur la cuisse de son ami. Le seul regret qu'avait le cadet Winchester c'était que de façon évidente, Gabriel ne faisait que juste jouer un rôle. Sam, lui, s'investissait tellement dans cette pièce qu'il avait presque l'impression – ou alors n'en était-ce pas une – que c'était lui, et non plus son personnage qui parlait. Il flirtait réellement avec Gabe, mais n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était la même chose chez lui.

Comment ce blondinet pouvait-il se prendre pour un Cupidon alors qu'il était à peine capable de se rendre des regards que lui lançait Sam ? Il pouvait pas s'intéresser à autre chose que la vie amoureuse de Castiel et Dean ? Même s'il était vrai que celle-ci nécessitait un petit coup de main, si on voulait que les deux abrutis ouvrent finalement les yeux sur l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Imperceptiblement, Sam se rapprocha un peu de Gabriel, louchant sur son visage au lieu de se concentrer sur le texte, se penchant un peu plus vers lui… et s'arrêta net quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Le cadet Winchester sauta comme s'il venait de savoir sur du feu, et s'écarta au moins de deux mètres de Gabriel.

Un gloussement retentit, et les deux amis découvrirent Lisa et Dean devant la porte. La jeune fille était morte de rire, tandis que Dean était lui un peu embarrassé d'avoir entr'aperçu Gabe et son frère si proche. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était déjà en train de justifier cela en bafouillant.

\- - Je… Euh, c'était juste que… on révisait le théâtre, et c'est la scène avec Ysa… et… euh…

\- - Tu… tu fais ce que tu eux Sammy… hein, c'est ta vie… faut juste que… tu sois heureux hein !

\- - Non mais… on n'est pas… enfin…

\- - Bon, vous avez fini de bafouiller tous les deux ? ricana Gabe. On peut savoir ce que c'est que cette intrusion ?

Dean toussa pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

\- - Oh, euh… c'est juste que le proviseur vient d'organiser un meeting dans la grande salle. Et tous les élèves doivent venir mais on n'arrivait à joindre aucun de vous.

\- - Désolé, portable éteint, grommela Sam. Meeting pour quoi ?

\- - J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, il y aurait eu effraction dans l'internat.

Les quatre élèves échangèrent des regards blasés. N'était-il pas possible d'avoir une journée de tranquillité dans ce satané lycée ?!


End file.
